O amor venceu a dor
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Um órfão doce e sentimental. Um jovem compreensivo e maduro. Seus caminhos se cruzaramm, mas não por acaso. Estava marcado para esse amor acontecer.  PADACKLES  Presente de aniversário para a Patrícia Rodrigues.
1. Chapter 1

Presente de aniversário para a Patrícia Rodrigues que completou mais um ano de vida no dia 14 desse mês, sexta-feira passada. "Paty, que Deus ilumine a sua caminhada espiritual e que ele te ajude a superar as dificuldades da vida porque elas infelizmente existem, amiga. Espero que goste da sua fic. Um grande beijo".

* * *

><p>Amor<p>

The Institute dawn era um orfanato que cuidava de órfãos de toda a sorte: crianças abandonadas pelos pais, que perderam familiares em acidentes ou simplesmente fugiram, evitando o que seria um futuro negro e violento dentro de um lar conturbado.

Seu atual proprietário, James Correnan, era um senhor de com quarenta e cinco anos de idade, casado e pai de um filho ao qual veio a falecer vítima de meningite. Desde a morte do pequeno, prometera a sua esposa Doralice Correnan que se empenharia em ser um excelente tutor para os pequenos desamparados, pois, a pedido dela, usava parte dos lucros de sua empresa de laticínios mais uma contribuição da prefeitura para manter o local dentro dos padrões de higiene e acolhimento humano. Fora o último desejo da sua amada esposa, falecida seis meses depois do seu bebê. Ela sofria de insuficiência renal.

Passava das dez da manhã quando Jensen chegou junto com seus pais a um casarão grande na cor branca, cujo teto tonalizado na cor tabaco, destacava a beleza das janelas em madeira rústica vernizada. O loirinho maravilhou-se com o pequeno jardim de frente ao casarão. Soltou suas mãozinhas das mãos protetoras dos pais e adentrou o gramado imaculadamente verde, contemplando as roseiras e os girassóis espalhados.

De repente, uma voz feminina ecoou pelo ar tirando-o de sua euforia.

– Você deve ser o pequeno Jensen Ackles, estou certa? Eu me chamo Ashila – A mulher falou com um sorriso radiante.

– Sim, senhorita, muito prazer! Esses são meus pais, Roger e Donna Ackles.

Ao apresentá-los, o pequeno tocou a mão estendida da moça e deu um beijinho suave.

– Você é um cavalheiro, sabia? Qual a sua idade?

– Completei sete anos há seis meses. Já sou um homem.

A jovem sorriu para os pais dele. Ambos já se encontravam ao lado do filho e sorriam orgulhosos. Ela deu espaço e pediu que entrassem.

Por dentro era espaçoso e iluminado devido à luz do sol que adentrava os cômodos através das grandes janelas. Jensen, maravilhado com a organização do lugar e os móveis em tons pastéis, percebeu que a sua frente, destacava-se uma escada na cor ébano em formato circular com corrimão.

– Papai, para onde vai essa escada tão grande e escura? – Perguntou o loirinho.

– Para o quarto dos órfãos, querido. – Respondeu sorrindo.

– O que é órfão? – Sua pergunta soou engraçada, pois ele parecia surpreso com essa palavra.

– Um órfão, amor é uma criança que não tem um papai, uma mamãe e nem irmãozinhos, então eles vem morar aqui e são bem tratados.

– Eu não tenho irmãos. Eu sou órfão?

Seus pais e Ashila deram uma longa risada, inebriados pela inocência dele. Depois, a sua mãe o pôs nos braços e explicou-lhe com carinho, enquanto subiam os degraus.

Um choro de bebê se fez ouvir. Eles tinham atravessado a ala das meninas, dos meninos e dirigiam-se ao berçário. Ao entrarem, viram uma moça morena, alta, de expressão paciente e olhar sereno. Ela tentava em vão acalentar o pequeno ser em seus braços. O menino, com pena do rebento, pediu para segurá-lo.

– Mas, amor! Bebês são muito frágeis. Você ainda é uma criança... – Indagou compreensiva.

– Não quero que ele chore. Deixe-me tentar, mamãe...

Vencida pelo jeito doce do filho, Donna pediu que a moça se aproximasse. Ela os cumprimentou informando que se chamava Many.

A senhora Ackles sentou seu filho em uma poltrona ao lado de um dos berços e colocou o pequeno em seus braços que de imediato cantou uma música de ninar para ele, a sua preferida, cantada por sua mãe todas as noites:

[...]

Como pode um peixe vivo

viver fora da água fria?

Como poderei viver

Como poderei viver

Sem a tua, sem a tua

sem a tua companhia?

Sem a tua, sem a tua

sem a tua companhia?

Os Ackles, Ashila e Many, olhavam espantados para a cena. O Bebê havia parado o choro e olhava com seus pequenos olhinhos para a outra criança enquanto as lágrimas de outrora ainda escorriam de seus olhos.

– _Mas eu cantei essa música para ele três vezes, um pouco antes de vocês chegarem. _– Sussurrou Many para a sua colega de trabalho.

– Por que você estava chorando? Não gosta desse lugar? – Jensen esperou por uma resposta que não veio. Impaciente, olhou para a sua mãe e perguntou:

– Mamãe, por que ele não me responde?

– Ele ainda é novinho, querido.

Jensen sorriu para os pais e olhou novamente para o pequenino. Era um bebê fofinho; pele clara com um leve dourado, olhos azuis e cabelos escuros. Estava quietinho em seu colo segurando com uma mãozinha o dedo polegar do loirinho, enquanto encarava suas íris verde-clara como se reconhecesse o outro, apesar de sua tenra idade.

– Você é lindo, sabia? Quer morar comigo e meus pais? – Perguntou o menino.

– Qual é o nome dele? – Olhou para Many.

– Jared Padalecki.

– Esse nome é muito difícil. Vou chamá-lo de Jay. – Disse o pequeno.

Olhou novamente para o bebê, fastou o braço direito do seu corpinho mantendo-o em seu colo e deitado em seu braço direito. Em seguida, enxugou vagarosamente os olhos do bebezinho, ainda com o polegar preso pela mãozinha minúscula dele. Ambas as crianças pareciam perdidas em seus olhares intensos.

– Qual a idade do Jay? E porque ele está aqui? – Roger perguntou a Ashila.

– Ele tem apenas duas semanas. Os pais dele morreram em um acidente de carro quando voltavam da casa dos avós paternos de Jared, uma semana após o seu nascimento. Por sorte, deixaram-no lá para trabalhar e no caminho aconteceu a fatalidade.

– Pobrezinho! Nem mesmo sabe que perdeu os seus pais. – Donna falou comovida evitando as lágrimas.

– Meu bem, entregue-o a Many! Precisamos falar com o proprietário.

– Não! Eu quero ficar com o Jay. – Olhou para a mãe suplicante.

– Tudo bem, querida. Eu vou falar com o senhor Correnan. Fique aqui com nosso filho e o seu novo amiguinho.

Os Ackles visitavam o local todos os meses para repassar a James Correnan uma quantia em dinheiro. Não eram ricos, mas ambos trabalhavam para a coletoria de Vancouver cidade em que nasceram, se conheceram e tiveram o pequeno Jensen. Há cinco anos atrás, ajudaram-no também a conseguirem uma verba mensal da prefeitura para a criação e formação das crianças que lá se encontravam.

Sem dúvidas o homem cumpria o que prometera a sua mulher, pois os pequenos tinham desde a vacinação aos estudos garantidos e seus funcionários eram apenas mulheres treinadas. Elas cuidavam da limpeza, saúde, alimentação, educação e a segurança dos internos. Era uma maneira do homem guardar a memória de sua falecida esposa.

Foi com muita insistência que os pais de Jensen o convenceram a deixar que Many pusesse o bebê no berço. O menino não queria se desgrudar do novo amigo que mesmo adormecido recebia afagos e carinhos do loirinho.

– Todos os meses nós o traremos conosco, que tal? Então você vai poder brincar com ele.

– Vocês prometem? – Prometemos! – Responderam os pais em uníssono.

E assim aconteceu. Durante sete anos, os Ackles vieram ao orfanato e trouxeram o filho. Jared e Jensen cresciam e a amizade entre ambos crescia junto com seus corpos físicos. Havia outras crianças para brincar e elas também recebiam atenção, mas, quando chegava ao orfanato que aprendeu a chamar de segundo lar, Ackles não se desgrudava de Padalecki. O mais velho sempre protetor e educado, cuidava bem do seu melhor amigo. Amavam-se, mas ambos ainda não tinham ideia da real dimensão e profundidade desse amor.

**17 de junho de 1997**

Jared brincava no jardim com seus amigos Chad e Misha, ambos três anos mais velhos que ele. Corriam e caiam pelo gramado quando Ashila se aproximou do trio e os chamou, sendo enfática com o mais novo:

– Meninos, entrem! A tia precisa conversar com o Jay.

Enquanto os outros dois foram tomar banho, a mulher sentou no parquinho levando consigo o garoto. Então, deu uma notícia triste, arrancando lágrimas e contribuindo para o olhar carente dele, quando finalmente mais calmo, falou:

– Por favor, titia, eu quero ver o Jen.

**J2**

A bela casa com a entrada enfeitada por tulipas em um jardim de gramado natural, perdeu o brilho e suas cores pareciam desbotar encobertas pelas lágrimas dos presentes.

Donna Ackles havia sido sepultada na manhã daquele dia. Jensen estava inconsolável sentado no sofá da sala, olhando para o jardim através da janela aberta. Sentiu quando alguém tocou seu braço chamando sua atenção e olhou com os olhos tristes ouvindo a voz infantil lhe falar. Não conteve o leve sorriso pela esperança que aquele ao seu lado trazia, apesar do momento de dor.

– Não fique triste, Jen. A tia Donna está no céu junto com o meu pai e a minha mãe.

Abraçou a criança pela cintura e o ergueu do chão deixando que suas lágrimas molhassem seu belo rosto adolescente. O outro, cruzou as perninhas em sua cintura, envolveu o pescoço com seus bracinhos e encostou a cabeçinha em seu ombro, chorando junto com o amigo pela perda da mãe amada.

Permaneceram assim. O tempo e o espaço inexistiam naquele momento.

Uma hora depois, Jensen embalava o sono tranquilo de Jared; alisava-lhe os cabelos e observava sua face inocente e adormecida. Apesar da dor, algo de bom e acolhedor o envolvia e o acompanhava desde o dia em que conhecera aquele em seus braços. Mesmo quando as coisas pareciam ruir, o simples sorriso dele ajudava-o a seguir em frente.

Apesar de ter apenas quinze anos, sabia ser responsável sem perder o melhor dos seus anos dourados. Sua mãe lhe ensinara isso. Poria em prática um dos mais difíceis de seus ensinamentos: viver sem ela.

**J2**

Os dias passavam e a saudade aumentava. No entanto, a amizade com Jared o ajudava a superar a dor. O moreno era carinhoso, doce e sabia ser um ótimo amigo.

Sete anos se passaram após a morte de Donna. Ackles tinha vinte e dois anos e Padalecki quatorze anos.

Após a perda da matriarca, o loiro visitava o orfanato nos fins de semana quando não fazia hora extra no sábado. Ele trabalhava em uma empresa de contabilidade. Passava horas conversando com o moreno ou o ajudando com a lição de casa. Jogavam vídeo-game, passeavam com o senhor Roger e algumas vezes discutiam, mas o loiro logo tratava de resolver as diferenças com o garoto. Afinal, ele era uma criança e as desavenças aconteciam pelo seu jeito marrento.

As pessoas do orfanato admiravam a cumplicidade entre eles. Porém, Ashila e Many viam muito mais do que uma simples e verdadeira amizade. Ambas mantinham em silêncio suas indagações porque notaram o pai do loiro tentando evitar a aproximação deles. Sem sucesso.

Certa vez, conversando no quarto que dividia com mais sete amigos, Jared chamou Jensen para uma sala em particular. Ansiava mostrar-lhe o que tinha descoberto naquela manhã de sábado antes de James chegar.

– Vem, Jen! Confie em mim!

– jay, tem certeza que o senhor Correnan não vai chegar agora?

– Claro! E, afinal, vamos apenas olhar. Que mal pode ter?

Olhou para o outro com seu típico olhar de filhotinho perdido. O mais velho não resistia quando ele fazia isso.

– Aff! Tudo bem. Vamos!

Deram as mãos e seguiram em silêncio pelo corredor comprido, parando em frente a última porta na lateral esquerda. Jared tirou do bolso do Jeans uma pequena chave prateada e abriu a porta de madeira, adentrando o local com o loiro em seu encalço.

– Quem são essas pessoas, Jay?

– Uma vez, ouvi a tia Many dizer que a última porta do corredor dos quartos, abrigava as fotos dos colaboradores do orfanato antes do senhor Correnan. Acho que são eles.

– Pensei que ele havia fundado o orfanato. – Jensen comentou confuso.

– Era o que eu achava, mas na verdade ele foi o próximo a cuidar do lugar e dizem que os que vieram antes dele, também eram pessoas gentis e que gostavam de ajudar crianças como eu; sozinhas.

Quando falou isso seus olhos marejaram. Ackles lhe deu um abraço apertado e ao soltá-lo, falou olhando em seus olhos:

– Você não é e nunca vai ser sozinho. Você tem a mim e mesmo que eu não possa estar presente, vou sempre encontrar uma maneira de cuidar de você. Esteja onde estiver.

Mantinham o contato visual. As palavras de ambos remexendo em suas mentes. A quietude se apossando de seus corações e uma sensação de paz tocando o vazio em suas almas como quem mostrando a cura para suas mazelas pessoais.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? A voz de Ashila ecoou firme.

– Eu pedi ao Jay que me mostrasse o que tinha aqui, já que esse é o único quarto que não me deixaram entrar. – Disse despreocupado.

– Não apenas você, Jensen, a todos nós porque ele é restrito. Agora, Jared dê-me essa chave e saiam. O senhor Correnan nunca saberá que estiveram aqui.

– Obrigado tia! – Ele a abraçou pela cintura, segurou a mão do loiro e saíram rumo ao quarto do garoto sob o olhar atento da mulher:

– _Deus, só espero que nenhum dos dois se machuque. _– Pensou.

Naquele mesmo dia, o senhor Ackles chegou ao orfanato com uma surpresa: levaria Jared para um lar adotivo. Havia encontrado em seu meio social, um casal ideal para dar um lar ao menino. No entanto...

– Eu não vou! Eu não quero ir! – Dizia aos prantos abraçado a Jensen.

– Querido, você terá uma famíla. – Many tentava persuadi-lo.

– Jensen e vocês são a minha família. Eu não quero outra!

– Jay, aproveite a oportunidade que a vida está lhe dando. Aceite ir para um novo lar... – Ashila tentou justificar.

– Mas, tia! Eu estou aproveitando a oportunidade da vida. Eu tenho me esforçado para ser um excelente amigo para o Jen.

Sem argumentos, os presentes àquela conversa se sentiram desnudos diante da intensidade daquelas palavras tão sinceras. Jensen o apertou mais em seus braços e beijou-lhe os cabelos.

– Lembra da música que você canta para que eu durma, Jen?

– Uhum! – Respondeu mantendo o abraço.

– Sou como o peixinho, Jen! Não vou conseguir viver fora da água. É assim que vou me sentir longe de você.

O jovem Ackles sentindo seu peito rasgar pelo sofrimento do melhor amigo e o calor proveniente dos sentimentos puros do moreno aquecerem o seu coração, interveio descartando qualquer pensamento contrário:

– O senhor está preocupado em dar uma família para o Jay, não é? Então, eu o adoto e o levo para morar conosco.

A criança afrouxou o abraço e ergueu o rosto, sorrindo para o outro.

– O quê? Filho, você enlouqueceu?

– Qual o problema, papai? Não é de um lar que ele precisa? Sou maior de idade, tenho um emprego fixo, sem falar que sou seu herdeiro. Além do mais, nunca tive problemas com a polícia.

Roger Ackles olhou para o filho estarrecido. Seria difícil dobrar Jensen, afinal, o rapaz puxara a personalidade forte e decidida da mãe. Ponderou mais alguns segundos, antes de falar:

– Acho melhor termos essa conversa em casa.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, pessoal! Desde o Natal e Ano Novo que não escrevo one-shot. Essa foi motivada pelo aniversário de alguém que me incentiva muito em minhas fics. Obrigada, Paty!<strong>

**E aviso que próxima segunda (sem falta) postarei mais um capítulo de Sweet August e Almas acorrentadas. Espero poder contar com o carinho e a leitura de vocês. **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, ok? Vocês sabem como os rewies são importantes para os escritores. O capítulo dois sairá amanhã ou quarta. Aguardo-os.  
><strong>

**Uma feliz e abençoada Semana santa. Muitas bençãos.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Somos inseparáveis

Roger Ackles andava de um lado a outro da sala enquanto Jensen, calmamente, repetia as mesma palavras que dissera minutos antes.

– Eu falei com Jim Beaver, pai do meu amigo Chris enquanto o senhor estava no trabalho, papai. Ele é advogado e trabalha com assuntos relacionados à família e me garantiu que eu conseguiria a guarda do garoto. Eu não entendo qual o problema...

O homem parou e mais nervoso ainda, comentou com o tom de voz alto, sem conseguir esconder sua irritação.

– Qual o problema? Você, um jovem solteiro, morando sozinho em um apartamento com uma criança que poderia ser seu irmão caçula! O que você acha que os outros vão pensar?

– O que o senhor pensa de mim? Porque eu nunca dei motivos para que minha conduta fosse questionada. Esqueceu como a mamãe me educou? – Falou de pé, próximo ao pai, visivelmente irritado.

O mais velho suspirou longamente e encarou o filho. Jensen tinha a melhor das intenções com Jared, mas temia que os sentimentos de ambos, pudesse ultrapassar a barreira da amizade e não era isso que ele queria para seu unigênito.

– Perdoe-me e entenda. Você tem uma vida social, amigos, sem falar que sua futura esposa pode não gostar do fato de você ser um pai solteiro e... – O filho o interrompeu.

– Pode parar senhor, Roger Ackles! Eu não estou interessado em conquistas, se eu casar ela terá que aceitar o Jay e mesmo que eu não consiga adotá-lo, jamais permitirei que nos tirem a amizade que construímos. Eu o amo como alguém da família e ele é prioridade.

Falou em um só fôlego.

– Mas filho...

– Sinto muito, mas a decisão já foi tomada e o Jay será adotado por mim.

Saiu, deixando o patriarca mais preocupado do que antes. Ele esperava arrumar bons pais para o menino e afastá-lo de Jensen. Porém, percebeu tarde demais, que sua atitude apenas contribuiu para que se aproximassem mais ainda.

– _Donna, eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui! Eu tentei separá-los e olha o que fiz... _– Pensou, sentindo-se frustrado.

****J2****

Da janela de seu quarto, Jensen olhava com tristeza para o céu estrelado. Estava triste. Não entendia a atitude do pai. Como ele pensou em afastá-lo de seu melhor amigo? Por que causar mais dor a uma criança que cresceu sob os cuidados e a caridade de estranhos?

A verdade é que ele não parecia o mesmo homem doce e gentil que sempre ajudou os indefesos. Preocupar-se com uma resposta à sociedade enquanto fazia alguém que não merecia sofrer?

– _Nunca vou abandoná-lo, papai. Mesmo que eu não possa_ _estar presente sempre o protegerei de alguma forma. _

Pensou. E, quando uma estrela cadente riscou o céu, deixou que o vento da noite levasse o nome de sua mãe, sussurrado em melodia, pedindo a ela que de onde estivesse, ajudasse-o a cuidar daquele ser que aprendera a amar. Lembrando da música que cantava para ele, sentiu o peito apertar diante da intensidade dos significados de seus versos. Cantarolou-os afastando o medo de perdê-lo.

Como pode o peixe vivo  
>Viver fora da água fria<br>Como pode o peixe vivo  
>Viver fora da água fria<p>

Como poderei viver  
>Como poderei viver<br>Sem a tua, sem a tua  
>Sem a tua companhia.<p>

Sem a tua, sem a tua  
>Sem a tua companhia<br>Os pastores desta aldeia  
>Já me fazem zombaria.<p>

Os pastores desta aldeia  
>Já me fazem zombaria<br>Por me verem assim chorando  
>Por me verem assim chorando.<p>

Sem a tua, sem a tua  
>Sem a tua companhia<br>Sem a tua, sem a tua  
>Sem a tua companhia.<p>

Uma semana se passou após a conversa do jovem Ackles com seu pai. Ele o evitou durante esse tempo, porque todo dia, após o trabalho, visitava o escritório de Jim Beaver em busca de uma resposta, até que na sexta-feira, veio o que esperava.

– Alguma novidade sobre o meu pedido de adoção?

O homem o olhou com o semblante sério e o olhar penetrante. O loiro não entendia o que isso significava. Foi pego de surpresa quando o outro sorriu, falando com empolgação:

– Parabéns, meu jovem! Considere-se pai adotivo de Jared Tristan Padalecki.

– Sem conter a alegria, abraçou o advogado em vez do singelo aperto de mão, permitindo que lágrimas contidas umedecessem o seu rosto iluminado e sorridente.

– obrigado! Nunca poderei realmente pagar sua competência. – Disse emocionado.

Jim Beaver era um renomado advogado. Trabalhava como titular da vara de família no Fórum e era presidente da comissão de advogados de Vancouver. Dono de uma fama regada a vitórias e resolução de casos difíceis sobre guarda de crianças, o homem conhecia pessoas influentes capazes de agilizarem em uma semana o que levaria no mínimo três meses para ser solucionado.

****J2****

Jensen mal dormiu a noite. Levantou às cinco da manhã, arrumou o pequeno apartamento e desocupou um quarto que mantinha trancado por falta de uso. Após limpá-lo, espaná-lo e passar uma demão de tinta nas paredes e no teto, resolveu que era hora de fazer as compras. Decorá-lo-ia de acordo com o jeito doce e carinhoso de Jared.

Após passar na empresa em que trabalhava e justificado sua ausência naquele sábado, foi a um supermercado e fez compras, lembrando de alternar entre comidas saudáveis e lanches nos sabores morango e doce de leite. Os preferidos do seu melhor amigo.

Depois de abastecer o carro, foi a uma loja especializada em quartos de adolescentes e com o aconselhamento dos decoradores da loja, comprou o que precisava para o quarto do garoto, pagando um pouco mais para que ainda pela manhã, um decorador fosse ao seu apartamento.

****J2****

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Eram cinco e quinze da tarde. Da varanda do seu quarto Jared observava a beleza do pôr-do-sol. O céu, de um azul intenso, contrastava com o rubro que riscava-o de uma ponta a outra, misturando-se ao alaranjado que se estendia em duas camadas opostas.

O vento frio arrepiava-lhe a pele e a tristeza se fazia presente. A ausência do loiro o machucava, apesar de saber que quando ele não vinha aos sábados estava trabalhando. Mas, isso não ajudava a doer menos.

Pensava no que as pessoas do orfanato lhe falavam enquanto crescia: o dia que o loiro o conhecera, a maneira como cuidava dele quando bebê, o carinho, a dedicação...

Sabia que o amava. Na verdade, sentia. Apesar de muito jovem e ter um raro conhecimento sobre o mundo, tinha um grande conhecimento sobre seus sentimentos. Eles pulsavam firmes em si e as batidas de seu coração ritmavam apenas um nome, embora, sem ter entendimento do que isso significava, o garoto o queria muito mais do que o "sangue" pudesse explicar.

Fechou os olhos sentindo o frio vespertino arrepiá-lo. Assustou-se quando alguém por trás, afagou o topo de sua cabeça. Sorriu longamente ao ver aquele que ocupava os seus pensamentos.

****J2****

Quando Jensen chegou ao The Institute dawn, procurou pelo moreno e foi informado que ele estava no andar de cima, na varanda do quarto que dormia.

Subiu devagar e sem fazer um mínimo de barulho, abriu um pouco a porta avistando o outro. Entrou e afagou os seus cabelos, devolvendo o sorriso quando ele o olhou e lhe sorriu mostrando duas lindas covinhas em sua bochecha, seu sorriso típico, símbolo de quando estava feliz.

Sentou ao lado dele e compartilhando juntos a beleza do entardecer, deu a notícia que mudaria para sempre o rumo de suas jovens vidas.

Em baixo, Ashila e Many ouviram o barulho, subiram correndo as escadas e foram recebidas com um grande abraço enquanto o moreno contava a novidade, tropeçando nas palavras, tamanha sua felicidade.

Entreolharam-se, tento a certeza de que suas suspeitas se confirmariam em pouco tempo.

****J2****

O lugar não era muito grande, mas era espaçoso e limpo. O garoto adentrou a sala de estar, observando a organização e beleza de seus móveis em madeira mogno, contrastando com a cor creme das paredes e o verniz branco da laje do teto.

– Que casa linda Jen! Ela é mesmo sua? – Perguntou sorridente.

– De hoje em diante ela é nossa!

A criança largou a mochila sobre o sofá redondo e correu em direção ao amigo. Abraçou-o. Olhou em seus olhos e comentou com lágrimas escorrendo de sua íris azul:

– Pensei que não o veria hoje, mas valeu apena te esperar. Vou poder vê-lo todos os dias.

O jovem Ackles o olhou e alisando-lhe os cabelos, respondeu:

– Muito mais do que me ver, Jay. Vamos compartilhar a vida juntos.

Jensen o levou ao seu novo quarto. Ele era simples: uma cama e um criado-mudo na cor mogno, um abajur em metal fosco, ventilador de teto, um closet na cor da cama e uma escrivaninha com um notebook, um play station e alguns livros para pesquisa. Havia um pequeno banheiro ao lado da cama, no qual fora colocado utensílios para higiene pessoal e toalhas limpas. Tudo decorado de acordo com a cor azul royal das paredes e o teto.

Ao lado da porta de entrada, uma janela em madeira branca vernizada e com vidros, coberta pelo fino tecido da pequena cortina roliça.

Não era um quarto de hotel cinco estrelas, mas sem dúvidas, um quarto aconchegante e cheio de calor humano. Um pequeno mundo para o descanso do menino, após um dia intenso, alternado entre estudos e tarefas escolares. Um pedacinho do paraíso ao qual chamaria de lar, porque por mais simples que seja o lugar, estando ao lado de quem se ama esse é o verdadeiro lugar para se morar.

****J2****

Os dois amigos aproveitaram o fim de semana entre rodadas de jogos de vídeo-game, filmes de aventura e pizza. O loiro resolvera fugir um pouco dos padrões de um pai disciplinar. Queria que Jared se costumasse à nova vida ao seu lado.

No entanto, na manhã de segunda-feira, Jensen foi com o garoto a um colégio particular com sistema de semi-internato. Os alunos assistiam às aulas didáticas pela manhã, cuidavam da higiene pessoal e almoçavam no local e tinham aulas de reforço escolar a partir das duas da tarde, saindo apenas com seus pais para sua casa às cinco e trinta da tarde.

Eram sete e trinta da manhã, quando ambos saíram do apartamento seguindo caminho para o "Center School independence". Jensen dirigia animadamente o seu Posh enquanto Jared perdido em seus pensamentos, não notou a pergunta que o outro fizera, voltando a realidade quando sentiu uma mão chacoalhar seu braço.

– Você ouviu alguma coisa do que falei, Jay? – Perguntou debochado.

– desculpe-me, estava distraído. O que foi mesmo que você falou?

Riu com vontade, balançando a cabeça incrédulo da distração do outro.

– Eu disse que você vai gostar desse colégio. É um lugar muito disciplinar, mas amigável. Tenho vários amigos aqui e conversei com eles sobre você. Na maioria são professores e me garantiram que não vão deixar que você se sinta deslocado.

– Ah! Que bom! – Falou sem animação.

– Jay, o que está acontecendo? Não está contente em morar comigo?

O garoto rapidamente tratou de se explicar.

– Não! Claro que estou! Como pode pensar isso, Jen? Você é o meu melhor amigo.

– Então, explique-me o que está acontecendo!

A criança suspirou pesadamente. Temia que o outro se aborrecesse, mas mentir nunca lhe pareceu a maneira certa para se manter um relacionamento. Resolveu expor de uma vez o que o afligia.

– Eu tenho medo que você se canse de mim e que depois de um tempo, perceba que perdeu seu tempo comigo.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, o loiro congelou diante da tristeza contida naquela confissão. Como ele podia pensar isso? Jamais se cansaria de ser seu tutor. Conhecê-lo fora de longe a melhor coisa que aconteceu em sua vida.

Parou o carro no acostamento, retirou o cinto de segurança e fitou os seus olhos tristes. Estavam úmidos por lágrimas que resistiam firmemente. Passou o polegar e enxugou-os antes de falar:

– Eu nunca vou me arrepender de estar ao seu lado. Eu o amo, garoto ingênuo e sei que vamos ter dias ruins em nosso caminho, mas sabe de uma coisa? Juntos somos mais fortes e também completos. Concorda? – Jared balançou a cabeça confirmando. – ótimo! Esqueça essa tristeza e se concentre no que nós ganhamos: a companhia um do outro.

Ambos sorriram espontaneamente. Aquela conversa simples e sincera era o que o mais novo precisava para manter sua mente focada no que o futuro o aguardava. E seu melhor amigo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, tinha como prioridade fazê-lo feliz.

Seguiram caminho. Cada um pensava no conteúdo da conversa de instantes atrás, mas, sem o véu escuro do temor, sem a dura realidade da incerteza. Tinham um ao outro e isso era o determinante em suas vidas.

****J2****

Duas semanas se passaram após a ida de Jared para o apartamento de Jensen. Roger Ackles o visitava às vezes, pois não se conformava com a atitude do filho. Também o incentivava a sair para se divertir e arranjar uma namorada. Alegava estar preocupado com sua vida social, alegava também que ele deveria dedicar sua juventude a procura de um amor.

O loiro nunca fez o tipo conquistador, apesar de sua beleza. Em seu histórico de conquistas havia somente duas namoradas. Passar de uma mulher para outra, não fazia parte da sua personalidade.

Mas, de tanto insistir, Roger Ackles conseguiu. Eram seis e meia da noite quando o moreno entrou no quarto do amigo e o viu vestido em um traje esporte fino. Estava elegante. Pensou que sairiam para algum lugar.

– Jen! Como você está lindo! Para onde vamos? – Perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

– Desculpe-me, Jay! Mas, não somos nós. Infelizmente ficará em casa com a senhora Staff.

– Quem é ela? – Perguntou curioso.

– A babá que contratei para cuidar de você. Ela é legal.

– Com quem você vai sair, Jen?

– Cara! Ela é linda e se chama Jennifer. Meu pai nos apresentou há dois dias! – Falou empolgado.

– Você arranjou uma namorada? – Temeu a resposta.

– Ainda não, Jay. Porém, essa garota pode ser a sua futura mãe.

O menino sentiu algo revirar em seu estômago. De repente uma sensação de vazio e solidão se apossou de si. A tristeza o consumiu e sem conseguir falar mais nada, deu um meio sorriso e saiu do quarto evitando que o outro percebesse as lágrimas que banhavam o seu rosto.

Quando chegou ao quarto, jogou-se sobre a cama e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Chorou compulsivamente expondo toda a dor e o medo. Triste, desolado e com frio. Sentimentos que envolviam sua alma e mesmo sem entender porque reagira assim, tinha certeza de apenas uma coisa: não suportava a ideia de Jensen casado e sendo tocado por alguém. Adormeceu tendo como companhia o desalento e a escuridão de seu quarto.

****J2****

Antes de sair, Jensen foi ao quarto do menino. Viu que ele dormia profundamente. Sem querer acordá-lo, deu um beijo em sua testa e o deixou aos cuidados de Elisabeth Staff, uma senhora de quarenta e cinco anos, aposentada e muito amiga dos Ackles.

Pensou em desistir do jantar. Por algum motivo, sentiu-se mal ao olhar para Jared adormecido. Afugentou os pensamentos. Certamente era apenas a falta de costume com encontros.

A garota sorria, gesticulava e falava o tempo todo. No entanto o loiro tinha a sensação de que algo não estava bem com o garoto. Talvez fosse apenas nervosismo ou porque ela o estava irritando. Por mais que buscasse uma justificativa não obtinha uma resposta plausível, até receber o telefonema da babá do seu filho.

****J2****

Jared ardia em febre e seu rosto pálido demonstrava o mal-estar que sentia. Balbuciava palavras desconexas e por mais que a senhora Staff tentasse acordá-lo, o garoto se mantinha inconsciente. Ligou para o pai, temendo que algo pior acontecesse, sendo que este voltou ao apartamento em apenas quinze minutos, pois quando seu celular tocou, pagou a conta pedindo um táxi para a garota.

Uma hora se passou após o susto. O pediatra havia examinado o menino constatando que devia ser algum problema emocional porque não apresentava sinais de doença.

A babá havia sido dispensada. O mais velho velava o sono do outro, preocupado. Quando ele acordasse conversariam.

– _Menino! O que aconteceu com você! _– Sussurrou alisando os seus cabelos.

****Continua...****

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Pessoal, era para ser somente dois capítulos, mas as ideias avançaram e eu vou dividir o próximo capítulo em dois, portanto amanhã postarei o terceiro e sexta-feira o quarto e último capítulo. Espero que não se cansem de acompanhar mais essa histó são muito bem vindos. Espero que comentem e me deixem saber o que acharam do capí! Uma ótima Semana Santa.


	3. Chapter 3

3 – Sentimentos compartilhados.

Jared acordou sentindo alguém ao seu lado. Estava enrolado em um lençol e vestido em seu pijama. Abriu os olhos lentamente, virando a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, surpreendendo-se com Jensen deitado de bruços em sua cama.

Observou que ele estava vestido com a mesma roupa ao qual saira para jantar. Sorriu feliz com a possibilidade dele ter abandonado a garota para estar ao seu lado.

Ergueu o lençol lentamente e envolveu o corpo do outro. Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, adormecendo minutos depois, embalado pela doce sensação de conforto e bem-estar.

**J2**

Era manhã de sábado. Ackles acordou, fastou o lençol que o cobria, beijando com carinho a testa do menino. Após sua higiene pessoal, foi para a cozinha preparar o desjejum deles. Antes de descer, porém, verificou a temperatura do corpo do menor e o seu semblante. A criança dormia serenamente e a febre havia baixado.

Vinte minutos depois o viu chegando à cozinha, já banhado e vestido em outra roupa. Notou a tristeza em seus olhos. Conhecia-o bem e sabia quando algo estava errado.

– Você ainda se sente mal? – Perguntou olhando em seus olhos.

– Eu estou bem. - Respondeu sem convicção.

O mais velho levantou de onde estava, sentou ao lado seu lado e falou calmamente:

– Hei! Qual o problema? Não confia mais em mim? Acho que você se sentirá melhor se desabafar a dor que vejo em seu olhar...

O menino ergueu o rosto e encarou aqueles olhos tão verdes vendo neles o mesmo olhar que crescera admirando e querendo. Aquele homem sempre sabia sobre si. Por mais que negasse ele podia ver além do que os outros viam. Então, olhou para o lado e sem conter as lágrimas que escorregavam de seu olhar infantil, confessou:

– Eu não quero perder você, Jen? E se você casar? E se você tiver filhos com sua esposa? E se... – O outro o interrompeu pondo o dedo em seus lábios e sorrindo, indagou:

– Sabia que você é a única pessoa que não deve se preocupar com isso? São muitos "se" em suas perguntas, não acha? – O menino balançou a cabeça confirmando.

– Meu pequeno! Eu sempre vou estar com você aconteça o que acontecer. Caso eu imaginasse que meu encontro te faria tanto mal, teria desistido dele. Você sempre foi um garoto forte e seguro. Achei que sair um pouco com uma garota não fosse algo demais.

– Só de pensar em perder você, Jen, sinto uma dor tão grande dentro de mim! Uma dor que foge do físico. É como se minha alma fosse esmagada, entende?

Jensen sentiu pesar seu coração ao ouvir isso. Mesmo sem perceber, o fato de provocar tristeza em seu "Jay" o deixava triste e desolado. Abraçou-o fortemente antes de dizer:

– Façamos assim: vamos sair da próxima vez os três juntos. Caso você não goste dela, me afasto e esperarei a pessoa certa aparecer. Com certeza ela irá lhe agradar. Confio em seu julgamento. O que acha?

Jared não tinha saída. Como dizer que o incomodo estava no fato do loiro sair com alguém? Como contar algo que ele mesmo não compreendia? Temia?

Resignado, balançou a cabeça e esboçou um meio sorriso, sendo servido pelo loiro, pois ambos esqueceram de comer devido à conversa. Mas, antes que podessem tomar o primeiro gole de leite, a campainha tocou. O mais velho levantou e se surpreendeu ao ver a pessoa que o fitava com curiosidade. Era Jennifer.

– O que você faz aqui tão cedo? – Perguntou surpreso.

– Bom dia para você também, Jensen. Eu posso entrar? – Perguntou impaciente.

O homem fastou dando espaço para a moça loira, vestida elegantemente em um vestido floral. Jared que acompanhou o amigo quando ambos ouviram o som da campainha, sentiu um nó na garganta por vê aquela mulher tão cedo procurando pelo seu melhor amigo.

– Como você conseguiu o meu endereço? – Jensen estava curioso.

– Liguei para o seu pai e ontem mesmo contei o que aconteceu. Ele falou que você adoraria receber minha visita. Então, vim!

Olhou desconfiado para ela. Por que o seu pai insistia tanto que ele e Jennifer se acertassem? Olhou para Jared e percebeu a tristeza em seu rosto. Tratou de apresentá-los. Era importante saber a reação da garota em relação ao seu pequeno.

– Quero te apresentar o Jay. Não o chamo de filho porque ele não gosta.

– Ele é o órfão que o seu pai me falou? – Perguntou séria, sem demonstrar algum sentimento.

– Sim! Assim como eu. Sou órfão de mãe e infelizmente ele é de pai e mãe, mas isso não vem ao caso. – Ficou irritado com o comentário dela sobre o moreno.

– Desculpe-me, Jensen, se fui ofensiva, mas você não acha que ele é bem grandinho para precisar de tantos cuidados quando fica doente?

O que ouviu foi a gota d´água. E instantaneamente agiu conforme falou para o menino, minutos antes da mulher chegar.

– Por favor, peço que se retire e se tínhamos alguma chance de darmos certo, isso acabou agora!

– Mas, Jen... – A garota tentou argumentar.

– É Jensen, para você.

Pegou-a pelo braço e depois de abrir a porta, pediu que se retirasse ou ele seria mal educado e a empurraria porta a fora. Ela, com muita raiva, saiu, torcendo o rosto para o loiro e fazendo o som de seus saltos estalarem pelo corredor do condomínio.

Ao procurar pelo menino, constatou que ele não estava mais na sala. Foi ao seu quarto e o encontrou chorando, abraçado ao próprio corpo. O mais velho deitou calmamente ao seu lado, puxou-o contra seu peito e abraçou-o com o braço direito, enquanto o esquerdo afagava os seus cabelos em um conforto que sempre oferecia a ele quando a dor se fazia presente. Permaneceram assim por longos minutos. Até que o menino se acalmasse. O loiro resolveu que passariam o sábado e o domingo se divertindo. Começariam naquela manhã pelo shopping, mais especificamente no parque de diversões em seu interior.

**J2**

À noite, Roger Ackles fora a casa dos dois. Estava possesso com o seu unigênito. Dispensar uma garota como Jennifer, não era uma atitude sãn. Mas, ao ser recebido pelo filho, fora alertado que se falasse algo para magoar Jared, ele se afastaria do pai.

– O que está acontecendo com você, Jensen?

– Eu que pergunto pai! Você amava esse garoto ou pelo menos fingia muito bem. Por que essa implicância com ele? E por que quer tanto que eu case com a primeira mulher que o senhor escolher?

– Jensen, por Deus! Jennifer é uma mulher atraente, linda e bem sucedida financeiramente. É o tipo de mulher que pode acompanhá-lo e ser apresentada a sociedade. É a nora ideal para mim e sei que será uma excelente mãe para os meus netos e... – Jensen estendeu a mão para que o pai parasse de falar, fitando com preocupação a figura sonolenta na sala que acabara de chegar.

– Jen? Está tudo bem? Você e o senhor Ackles estão brigando?

O loiro olhou para o pai, sussurrando _"Não se atreva a magoá-lo". _Em seguida abraçou o menino e ergueu-o do chão. De imediato, o mais novo envolveu as pernas em sua cintura e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Não estamos brigando, querido. Venha! Vou pô-lo para dormir enquanto o vovô vai ficar me esperando.

Dez minutos depois, Jensen retornou e encontrou o seu pai bravo e com a expressão de desgosto. Perguntou sem rodeios:

– O senhor vai me explicar o que tem contra...

– Será que não percebe que vocês já ultrapassaram a barreira da amizade? – O filho o olhou com espanto.

– Papai! Que sandice é essa que o senhor está dizendo?

– Eu não sou cego, filho e digo mais, caso tenha lhe restado um pouco de juízo, arranje logo uma mulher e se case. Eu tenho medo que você esqueça do bom senso e da ética. – Abriu a porta do apartamento e saiu, deixando o loiro perdido com suas palavras frias.

**Dois**** anos depois...**

Após o fatídico encontro com Jennifer, o loiro nunca mais a viu. Também não procurou uma nova namorada.

Atualmente, com vinte e quatro anos, às vezes tinha um rápido flerte com uma garota e então rolava sexo casual e seguro. Exigência do mais novo? Não!

Simplesmente, o rapaz não pensava em relacionamentos e mesmo cercado por mulheres belíssimas, prometeu a si mesmo que esperaria a maior idade de Jared para tentar encontrar alguém. O que o loiro não admitia era que inventara uma desculpa para estar sempre ao lado do moreno, após a conversa com seu pai, há dois anos.

Padalecki tinha dezesseis anos, completaria dezessete em dois meses. O mais velho organizava uma festa para ele com a ajuda do seu grande amigo, Chris Kane.

E foi, exatamente por esse motivo, que em uma manhã de terça-feira, chegou em casa mais cedo. Tiraria a medida do apartamento com Chris para a decoração do local.

Mas, ao abrir a porta com a sua chave, deparou-se com uma cena inusitada e escarnecedora aos seus olhos.

Jared estava sentado no sofá e conversava animadamente com uma garota morena, de cabelos ondulados. Quando ambos notaram a sua presença, o jovem sorriu para o amigo e a garota, encabulada, olhou-o com um sorriso torto. O loiro pode perceber o quanto ela era feia.

– Oi, Jen! Chegou mais cedo! – Disse com empolgação.

– Quero te apresentar a minha colega de sala, Genevieve Cortese.

O mais velho olhou para a menina e perguntou sem emoção:

– Os seus pais sabem que você está aqui? A sós? Com o meu filho? Enquanto deveria estar em sala de aula? – Disse de maneira compassada e firme.

A garota empalideceu. Realmente esquecera de avisar aos pais.

– A-Acho... Me-melhor eu ir.

Ao falar tropeçando nas palavras, saiu rapidamente do campo de visão do homem sem nem mesmo se despedir de Jared. Abriu a porta do apartamento e a fechou com pressa, pegando rapidamente o elevador no fim do corredor.

– Jensen olhou para o garoto, percebendo sua expressão incrédula. No entanto, não deu atenção e falou com convicção:

– E você, meu jovem. Vá para o seu quarto que depois nós conversamos!

– Jen, escute-me...

– AGORA!

Pela primeira vez, gritou com o seu melhor amigo. Nunca, por mais que estivesse cansado ou stressado depois de mais um cansativo dia de trabalho, falara assim com ele. Percebeu o que tinha feito quando viu lágrimas escorrerem livremente dos seus belos olhos claros e seu passo rápido atravessar a sala, fechando a porta com força.

– Suspirou arrependido, olhou para o amigo e falou:

– Eu exagerei, não foi?

– Chris, como o conhecia melhor do que ele mesmo, falou com toda a liberdade:

– Depende. Caso se refira às ordens de um pai autoritário e conservador, coisa que você nunca foi; não! Não exagerou. Mas, se estiver se referindo a sua crise de ciúmes por ter encontrado o Jay com aquela garota, então, você deveria ter se contido mais. Ao menos ter tentado.

O homem o olhou assustado. Depois de seu pai, era a segunda vez que ouvia isso. Fora Ashila e Many que o olhavam desconfiadas sempre que ele e o garoto iam visitar o orfanato.

– Por Deus, Chris! O que você está dizendo?

– Jen, não se assuste. Eu percebi isso quando o Jay ainda tinha dez anos. Fala sério, amigo! Qual é o adolescente que deixa de ir a sua formatura do ensino médio para cuidar de uma criança de dez anos e que não está doente, só porque ele pediu?

O loiro sentou-se no sofá desnorteado. Tinha cogitado essa ideia apenas uma vez, soterrando-a em sua mente. Mas, as pessoas tinham notado.

Será que quando amamos alguém somos tão transparentes assim? Ou Seu pai, Chris, Ashila e Many estavam enganados?

Esses pensamentos rondavam a mente do loiro. Ele não sabia o que fazer, muito menos como agir. Kane percebendo que fora direto demais em seus argumentou, tentou contornar a situação:

– Por favor, Jensen, acalme-se! Você só não tinha se dado conta das dimensões dos seus sentimentos e sinceramente, não vejo problema nisso. Afinal, você ama e é correspondido.

Ackles levantou o rosto, porém, antes de rebater o que o amigo dissera, lembrou das palavras de Jared há dois anos atrás:

– "_Eu não quero perder você, Jen? E se você casar? E se você tiver filhos com sua esposa"?_

Somente agora entendia o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Só agora compreendia o que ambos sempre sentiram.

– Chris, por favor, deixe-me a sós com o Jay. A minha ordem de saída dura até depois do almoço. Então, preciso desse tempo para descobrir o que fazer.

– Você vai contar para ele? – Perguntou preocupado.

– Uma coisa de cada vez, meu amigo. Primeiro preciso resolver o problema da mágoa que causei nele. E sobre o segundo assunto, eu preciso pensar.

– Jen, chame se precisar de ajuda, por favor... Você sabe que tem o meu apoio e não meu julgamento.

– Obrigado!

– Deu um forte abraço no mais velho e o acompanhou à porta. Depois, seguiu caminho para o quarto do moreno. Teriam muito o quê conversar.

**J2**

Jared estava sentado na bancada de sua janela. Olhava para a rua, sem perceber beleza alguma na agitação daquelas pessoas apressadas e no vai-e-vem dos carros. Estava absorto em seus pensamentos e triste com Jensen, mas apenas isso. Amava-o e sabia que nada do que podesse acontecer mudaria isso.

Estava magoado. Fato. O outro jamais gritara com ele.

– Será que podemos conversar?

Quando o moreno olhou, deu um meio sorriso triste para o loiro que se aproximou mais e o pegou em seus braços, sentando-o na cama para depois sentar ao seu lado.

– Pôxa! Ainda posso com você, mas, sério cara! Daqui a alguns dias não poderei mais carregá-lo nos braços. Já está difícil com você tendo um metro e setenta e cinco e pesando sessenta quilos...

O jovem sorriu um pouco diante do comentário.

– Você acha que eu vou passar disso, Jen? – Perguntou calmo.

– Claro que sim! Você será um gigante.

– ambos gargalharam diante do comentário do mais velho. Porém, passado o humor, o silêncio se instalou e Jensen resolveu que afastaria esse véu da discórdia entre eles.

– Perdoe-me. Não queria magoá-lo. Mas foi muita imprudência ficar sozinho com uma garota, Jay... Pode me prometer que isso jamais se repetirá?

Jared o olhou nos olhos. Depois de pensar por alguns instantes, lançou outra pergunta:

– Jen, o que de fato nós sentimos um pelo outro?

Ackles engasgou com sua própria saliva. Tossia sem parar. O moreno, preocupado, foi à cozinha e pegou um copo com água, levando para o outro. Depois de beber, mais calmo, o loiro desconversou sobre o assunto.

– Obrigado! E saiba que aconteça o que acontecer, sempre seremos amigos e eu me preocupo muito com você. Agora preciso ir. Tem comida pronta na geladeira e não saia de casa, entendeu? Ou ficará de castigo por um mês.

– Jen, espere! Nós...

Mas antes de concluir sua fala, o mais velho havia saído fugindo da conversa como o diabo foge da cruz.

– _Então, talvez você sinta o mesmo que eu, Jen... _– sussurrou para o vazio da sala.

**Dois meses depois...**

Foi difícil escapar do assunto em pauta, proposto por Jared. Dois meses de persistência por parte dele, mas Jensen estava decidido a dar o assunto por encerrado. O problema era conseguir. O outro se mostrava cada vez mais determinado.

Certa vez, quando estava dormindo, ouviu o barulho da maçaneta do seu quarto mexendo, quando o jovem entrou, fingiu assustasse com o barulho que ele fizera, após tropeçar acidentalmente na escrivaninha.

Na ocasião, o mais novo se enrolou nas palavras e voltou correndo para o seu quarto. No dia seguinte, nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto.

Então, novamente, um dia antes da festa de aniversário de seu protegido, estava deitado em sua cama, quando novamente o barulho da maçaneta se fez ouvir. Porém, o jovem parecia mais confiante, quando respondeu à pergunta assustada do amigo:

– Algum problema, Jay!

– Estou sem sono, Jen e queria ficar um pouco com você.

– Mas...

– Por favor! Sei que sou grandinho. Mas a sua presença sempre me acalma e conforta.

Sem argumentos para aquelas palavras, abriu espaço na cama e permitiu que o outro deitasse ao seu lado.

O moreno então o abraçou, repousando a cabeça em seu peito.

O contato com aquela pele macia, os longos cabelos cheirando a xampu de ervas e a mão de dedos longos e finos sobre o seu peito, inebriaram o loiro que sentia a aceleração e o descompasso do seu coração, tamanha a revolução de sentimentos antes guardados somente para si.

Por ser o mais velho, devia resolver essa situação mandando-o para o quarto e preparando-lhe um chá de camomila para a insônia. O problema é que senti-lo tão perto, tornava-o mais vivo. Era como se o encaixe que faltava em sua vida estivesse sendo conectado naquele exato momento.

Temeu. Seu corpo reagia independente do seu querer. Sentia uma parte específica em seu corpo ganhar vida, pedindo com todas as forças que possuísse o corpo sob o seu.

– _Deus! O que eu faço_? – Pensava desesperado.

Mas, como tudo o que é ruim pode ficar pior, o moreno suspirou lentamente, antes de falar:

– Sabe Jen, nunca ninguém me tocou. E eu queria que o primeiro e único fosse você.

Arrepiou-se da cabeça aos pés com aquela declaração. O jovem falou olhando fixamente em seus olhos. E, apesar da luxuria de suas palavras, percebeu também a mesma meiguice e doçura da criança que cresceu sob seus carinhos e cuidados.

Amava-o. Sim, tinha que admitir pelo menos para si mesmo. Porém, as implicações eram tantas... Sem falar que como tutor do outro, devia raciocinar friamente. Jared inda era uma criança e elas são impulsivas por natureza.

Seu cérebro, agitado, mostrava-lhe várias desculpas, menos o óbvio: amavam-se.

– Ja-jay! O que está dizendo? Eu sou seu pai...

– Eu sinto muito. Mas eu te amo de uma maneira mais especial. – Ergueu um pouco o rosto, roçando os lábios na bochecha esquerda do loiro.

– Jay... Pare! – sussurrou sem convicção.

– Eu te amo Jen e quero ser seu... – Sussurrou mantendo o contato com a pele do loiro.

– Em um curto momento de lucidez, Jensen girou o corpo do jovem, pegando-o nos braços e o colocando porta a fora sem ser enérgico. Trancou-se no seu quarto, fazendo com que o outro batesse insistentemente.

– Jensen! Eu te amo! Eu sei que você também me ama. Por que não aceita isso? Abre essa porta, vai?

– Garoto! Vá dormir! Você está interpretando as coisas de outro modo. – Tentou ser duro, falhando terrivelmente.

– Jen, não me abandone! – Indagou com a voz chorosa.

– Isso nunca vai acontecer. Vá dormir Jay e amanhã você verá como as suas ideias serão outras. – Falou calmo.

O garoto desolado afastou-se da porta e foi para o seu quarto. Crescido, entendia o que realmente sentia pelo loiro e isso não o assustava mais. E seria imensamente feliz se ele também admitisse os seus sentimentos.

– _Mesmo quando eu dormir para sempre levarei comigo o que sinto por você, Jen..._

Balbuciou as palavras olhando para a porta fechada do cômodo do outro.

**J2**

Jensen estranhou o silêncio da casa. Ainda deitado, olhou para o relógio que marcava seis e trinta da manhã. Levantou apressado da cama, preocupado com o garoto. Saiu pela casa à procura dele. Encontrou um bilhete pregado com ímã na geladeira.

" _Jen, tem café pronto e suco de laranja na geladeira. Acordei mais cedo e fui à Praça dos girassóis, antes de ir para a escola. Nos vemos à noite._

_Bom dia!_

_Jay"_

O mais velho pode sentir a tristeza contida naquelas palavras. Conhecia-o suficientemente bem para saber o estado de espírito do outro.

**Vinte minutos depois...**

Jensen enfrentava o trânsito apressado. Ligara para Chris. Precisava falar com ele antes do trabalho. Tinha que resolver a sua situação com o moreno. Tomara apenas um copo com suco de laranja.

Chegando ao apartamento do mais velho, Ackles contou o rumo dos acontecimentos. Fez um detalhado resumo desde o dia em que seu protegido adoecera pela primeira vez por ciúmes até a noite de ontem.

Depois de ouvir atentamente o desabafo do amigo, Kane falou:

– Vocês se amam e se completam. Quando vai entender isso?

– Chris! Ele é apenas uma criança! Oito anos nos separam, sabia? – Estava desesperado.

– Sete anos e cinco meses, Jensen.

– Ah! Obrigado! Quanta diferença! – O loiro disse com ironia.

– Cara, você se preocupa muito com a idade. Hoje nós iremos comemorar o aniversário de dezessete anos dele. Há cinco meses você completou vinte e quatro. Por que não esquece tanta formalidade e parte logo para a felicidade?

Baixou a cabeça. Sentia-se sem rumo. A maneira como amava esse garoto era a mais pura e sincera possível. Faria qualquer coisa por sua felicidade. Mas, o problema morava ai: queria ser feliz ao lado dele.

Levantou os olhos e encarou o outro a sua frente, antes de falar:

– Eu o amo e negar para quê? Há muito tempo as pessoas enxergam isso. Mas, sinceramente Chris, espero que Jay não me tente novamente indo ao meu quarto. Resisti ontem e quase que não conseguia.

– Ele é virgem? – Kane perguntou sério.

– Sim! Imagine a tentação! Amar alguém e saber que essa pessoa nunca foi tocada?

– Tenha calma, Jen! Você sabe que o garoto te ama e desesperado, tentou seduzi-lo. Acredito que foi um último recurso, já que as indiretas não serviram.

– Jamais o machucaria, meu amigo! Só não sei se estou pronto para assumir os meus sentimentos. Porém, eu repito: se ele me procurar novamente, eu vou ceder à tentação.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Obrigada aos que estão acompanhando mais essa fic. Amanhã sairá o último capítulo. E já sabem. Rewies fazem bem e me fazem escrever melhor. Conto com o apoio de vocês meus lindos e lindas! Um grande beijo e uma Páscoa cheia de harmonia e iluminação.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Estamos juntos

Jared estava triste e desolado. Com a cabeça encostada no vidro do carro, pensava em como a vida era engraçada. Amava o homem que estava ao seu lado, dirigindo. Mas, devido a um aglomerado de papéis organizados em uma pasta, tornara-se filho do amor de sua vida, impedindo-o de tê-lo consigo.

Lembrava que nessa terça-feira, dezenove de julho, era o seu aniversário. Completava dezessete anos. Porém não havia motivos para comemorar. Queria apenas chegar em casa, tomar um bom banho e dormir para recomeçar no dia seguinte mais um dia de rotina. E mais um, mais um... Acreditava estar fadado a isso.

**J2**

Mesmo atento ao trânsito, Jensen observava de soslaio a tristeza contida no semblante de Jared. Sabia o que o incomodava. No entanto, estava confuso e sem uma resolução para essa questão, porque sendo bem sincero consigo mesmo, sempre o amou e sabia que ele era especial desde a primeira vez que o segurou nos braços ainda recém-nascido.

Quando o buscou na escola, tentou animá-lo propondo que saíssem a fim de comemorar sua data especial. Porém, ele fora evasivo e desconversou sobre o assunto. Só, que se fazia necessária essa estratégia para que a festa surpresa não fosse estragada. Quebrou o silêncio que os acompanhava, insistindo:

– Por favor, Jay! Vamos sair para comemorar o seu aniversário... Será que o seu sacrifício em prol do meu pedido, não é valido?

Tentou a mesma artimanha que o mais novo usava quando queria algo dele. O olhar de filhotinho sem dono.

Resignado, o garoto falou:

– Tubo bem! Já que você faz tanta questão, nós iremos aonde você quiser.

Jensen sorriu satisfeito. Preparara com muito carinho a festa no apartamento em que moravam, mas não queria que o outro soubesse da surpresa sem antes trocar a farda pelo jeans e camisa Versace que ele comprou da coleção exclusiva para adolescentes. Faria de tudo para que essa noite fosse perfeita para ele.

Chegaram ao apartamento dez minutos após conversarem. Com a sala de visitas e a cozinha encobertas pela escuridão, sob a alegação do loiro da luz ter queimado, o jovem foi para o quarto cuidar de sua higiene. Depois de tomar um banho, vestiu a roupa nova sobre a cama e calçou o novo par de mocassins. Penteou os cabelos expondo para frente a longa franja. Passou desodorante e colônia e ao caminhar para a sala à procura do amigo, surpreendeu-se quando as luzes ascenderam e revelaram a decoração estilo Rock-in-Roll, organizada em comemoração a mais um ano de vida seu.

Ashila, Many, Chris Kane, o senhor Ackles e seus amigos mais chegados da escola e do orfanato, estavam apresentes à festa regada a muito ponche sem álcool, doces, salgadinhos, o tradicional bolo e o som agitado e delirante do grupo Link Park, a banda preferida do moreno.

Apesar do desalento pela falta do loiro ao seu lado, não conteve o entusiasmo. Afinal, tudo fora preparado por ele com a ajuda daquele que considerava tio; Chris Kane. Mas, foi durante a abertura de todas as duas dezenas e meia de presentes ganhados que Jared teve uma ideia. Caso desse certo mudaria a situação entre ele e o homem que amava. Sorriu malicioso ao vislumbrar o roupão masculino de seda na cor vinho, presente que ganhara de seu amigo Chad.

As nove e quarenta e cinco da noite, a festa foi encerrada. Ackles havia avisado aos convidados que não extrapolariam o limite das dez horas, pois o mais jovem tinha aula no dia seguinte.

**J2**

Quando os convidados se foram, o garoto se despediu do amigo com um abraço, alegando que estava muito cansado e ia para a cama. Aliviado, por acreditar que o outro esquecera dos acontecimentos da noite passada, abençoou-o desejando mais uma vez os votos de feliz aniversário.

Foi para o seu quarto e após tomar um banho e vestir o pijama, deitou na macia cama de casal esperando que o sono adentrasse seu corpo cansado. Cinco minutos depois adormeceu.

– Jen!

Ouviu uma voz o chamando. Abriu os olhos enxergando a figura de Jared, vestido em um pijama de seda na cor vinho.

**J2**

Quando o mais novo entrou em seu quarto, pôs em prática o que tinha em mente. Tomou um banho com sabonete e sais, cuja essência era de frutas vermelhas. Depois, perfumou aos poucos todo o corpo com a colônia preferida do mais velho que comprara para presenteá-lo.

Após o ritual de limpeza e aromatização, penteou cuidadosamente os cabelos e vestiu o roupão de seda, retirando a faixa que contornava a cintura, deixando-o fechado apenas por suas mãos.

Descalço, foi para o quarto do loiro e entrou sorrateiramente. Ao vê-lo adormecido, chamou por seu nome:

– Jen!

Quando Jensen abriu os olhos, sorriu satisfeito ao sentir o olhar dele sob si.

**J2**

– Jared! Eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo! – Falou assustado.

– É Jay, para você! E eu não podia dormir sem antes ter o mais importante de todos os presentes que a vida possa me dar: você.

Soltou as laterais do pijama, deslizando-o lentamente pelos seus braços até escorregar pelo corpo, ficando nu em pelo.

– Eu te amo, Jen! E eu quero ser só seu.

Jensen estava atônito, boquiaberto. No momento que o "seu" Jay adentrou o quarto, ergueu-se rapidamente na cama ficando sentado. Mas, quando ouviu a sua declaração e o escuro roupão escorregou por aquele corpo jovem, perdeu a razão deixando que os sentimentos por aquele a sua frente gritassem sua urgência.

Observava fascinado o corpo despido do mais novo. Apesar de mais magro era delineado e os contornos e músculos masculinos emolduravam a silhueta esguia. A pele, morena-clara, enfatizava o dourado natural, contrastando com o castanho-escuro do cabelo cortado com longa franja. O rosto, de traços infantis, encaixava-se ao azul-esverdeado dos seus olhos pequenos.

Sentiu seu perfume, reconhecendo a colônia que usava espalhada pelo corpo inebriante e excitante que o convidava ao deleite. Mesmo à luz do abajur, sua pele brilhava destacando a maciez e a textura uniforme.

Jensen se levantou da cama indo em direção ao mais novo. Ele, um pouco assustado diante do olhar intenso do homem a sua frente, recuou alguns passos até sentir suas costas contra a parede. Foi encurralado entre a parede e o corpo dele que ergueu uma mão e tocou sua jovem face com carinho, mantendo o contato visual antes de sussurrar:

– Como você é lindo! Jay... Você não tem ideia do que faz comigo...

Apesar da intensidade do olhar e da experiência do mais velho, confiava nele. Sabia que jamais o machucaria.

– Não tenha medo de mim. Eu jamais o machucaria.

Encostou os lábios em seu ouvido e enquanto sussurrava, acariciava o corpo menor, descendo as mãos pelos seus braços e suas coxas.

– Jen!

Sussurrou sentindo arrepio em sua pele diante das carícias ousadas.

Afastou-se. Olharam-se novamente. Como Ackles era dez centímetros mais alto, Jared manteve o rosto erguido para fitar aquele par de olhos verde-água.

– Por que você faz isso comigo, Jay? Não entende por que não podemos ficar juntos?

O outro respondeu calmamente:

– Vou repetir quantas vezes for necessário. Eu te amo e é com você que eu quero ficar.

O loiro fechou os olhos suspirando resignado. Sentiu uma mão macia alisar sua face e ao encarar novamente as íris do ser amado, confessou:

– Eu também te amo, meu menino. Sei que a vida encontrará uma maneira de podermos ser felizes juntos. Eu tentei por tanto tempo negar... Tentei tanto me afastar de você... Mas esse amor é a minha perdição e arco com as consequências.

– Está errado, Jen! Ele é a sua redenção e juntos, encontraremos um lugar só nosso, livre do preconceito e do julgamento de terceiros.

Jensen puxou-o lentamente de encontro a si e segurando sua cintura, iniciou um beijo que começou calmo, tomando um ritmo intenso à medida que ambos se excitavam.

Beijava-o com ardor. Despejava todo o amor que sentia. Livre das implicações e fora do olhar repulsivo dos outros, faria amor com aquele belo menino e encontraria um jeito de assumi-lo em sua vida.

Da cintura a mão esquerda deslizou para as nádegas enquanto a direita encontrou o membro desperto de Jared.

Envolvido na sensação recém descoberta, o jovem gemeu alto dentro do beijo, sentindo uma onde de calor percorrer todo o seu corpo, enrijecendo mais ainda o seu membro, consumido pelo desejo.

O loiro se empenhava cada vez mais nos movimentos. Masturbava-o com empenho, enquanto a outra mão se mantinha ocupada, ou apertando ou alisando os músculos firmes.

Ao notá-lo mais relaxado, parou o beijo, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço ouvindo sua voz delirante pelo prazer causado.

– Ah!... Amo... Meu... Amor!

As palavras saiam desconexas.

– Não precisa falar, Jay! Apenas, sinta!

Abafou novamente a voz do outro com um beijo aumentando ainda mais a pressão. Bombeava forte o membro do amado. Sentia-o enroscar os dedos em seus cabelos e puxá-los com força. Dez minutos depois, um novo grito abafado fora engolido pelos lábios carnudos do loiro. Jared acabara de gozar.

Exausto e sem forças, o garoto manteve-se de olhos fechados, encostando o corpo na parede. Sentiu braços tão conhecidos o erguerem do chão, levando-o até a cama. Sabia que ainda não tinha acabado.

Ao colocá-lo sobre o colchão, Jensen o beijou rapidamente para em seguida retirar a propria roupa. Primeiro a camiseta e a calça folgada, ambas peças do pijama. Depois, a box. Levantou indo a penteadeira e pegando o creme que usava para suas mãos ásperas pelo trabalho diário.

Lambuzou três de seus dedos e deitou ao lado do amado sussurrando em seu ouvido:

– Jay... Abra seus olhos, por favor!

O garoto os abriu, olhando-o com intensidade.

– Você sentirá um pouco de dor, mas eu prometo não te fazer sofrer.

Jared apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Confiava naquele que amava.

Quando o primeiro dedo foi inserido, o loiro iniciara um beijo profundo na tentativa de desviar a atenção do outro do movimento em seu interior. Mesmo assim, ouviu-o gemer.

– Shhh! Já vai passar... Confie em mim.

Continuou com os movimentos de vai-e-vem com o dedo. Sem pressa.

Quando o julgou mais calmo veio o segundo dedo. Jensen ditava o mesmo ritmo lento e gradual.

Depois, quando uniu o terceiro dedo aos outros dois, em movimento mais lentos que no início, o moreno mais calmo esboçava menos sinais de dor. Os dois ainda aos beijos.

Lentamente, Ackles afastou seus lábios do dele. Olhou-o com carinho. Levantou, pôs a camisinha e se colocou entre suas pernas. Abriu-as segurando para cima seus joelhos. Iniciou a penetração.

Jared gemia alto e puxava com força os lençóis da cama. Preocupado, o outro parava a cada centímetro penetrado, demorando segundos para continuar a ação.

Lentamente, mas com firmeza, seu membro entrou completamente no corpo quente e muito apertado do amado.

As pernas dele envolveram a sua cintura e suas mãos agarrraram com firmeza os cabelos do loiro, prendendo as mechas entre os dedos.

Jensen moveu o corpo para cima, devagar. Ouvindo um gemido.

Repetindo o mesmo movimento, retirou quase completo o membro voltando a penetrá-lo. O garoto gritou.

Após o mesmo movimento se repetir duas vezes, os gemidos do corpo sob o seu ecoaram pelas paredes do apartamento. Era o sinal de que a dor dera lugar ao prazer.

Jensen o estocava firme, mantendo o mesmo ritmo do corpo, sem aumentar a pressão. Temia machucá-lo.

Possuía-o e observava as feições daquele que tanto amava. Suas mãos, antes sobre a cama, deslizaram para o rosto do moreno, deixando os cotovelos apoiado sobre o colchão.

Acariciava-o com as costas das mãos, contornando as maçãs do rosto e os lábios pequenos.

A franja, colada à testa pelo suor, fora afastada pelas mesmas mãos acolhedoras que se perdiam nos carinhos complementares àquele ato de amor.

– Jay... Eu te amo! – Sussurrou observando a face corada do amante.

– Tam... bém o amo-o... Muito! – Balbuciou sem conseguir abrir os olhos.

O quarto esquentava à medida que os corpos se movimentavam. Ambos em estado de êxtase ouvindo os sons saídos de seus lábios, concentrados nas batidas celeradas dos dois corações pulsando juntos.

O amor se manifestava, afastando naquele momento o medo e os impedimentos. Entregavam-se e deixavam fluir a verdade de suas ações. Sabiam que viria o depois, mas estavam dispostos a encontrarem uma maneira. Não comprometeriam as suas almas às leis do homem.

Os movimentos de ambos tornaram-se descompassados.

Jared escorregou seus dedos as costas do outro, agarrando com firmeza a pele e colando os lábios em seu ouvido. Enlouquecendo-o com seus gemidos que anunciavam o momento do gozo.

Jensen sentiu que chegariam ao ápice juntos. Voltou a apoiar os braços sobre a cama e no exato momento que fez isso, com movimentos erráticos, gozou forte junto com "seu" Jay. Ambos chamando pelo nome um do outro.

Respiravam com dificuldade. Ackles apoiara-se sobre o outro buscando descanso e este, por sua vez, abraçou-o forte, como quem temesse que o mais velho surtasse e fugisse do apartamento a qualquer momento deixando-o sozinho.

Retirou-se de seu interior, jogando a camisinha na lixeira ao lado da cama. Pegou a camisa jogada sobre o criado-mudo e limpou o abdômen e o peito sujo de ambos.

Deitou novamente, abraçando-o contra seu peito.

E no silêncio daquele quarto, após o ato consumado, ambos caíram no sono, deixando as implicações para o amanhã que viria.

**Continua... **

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda-feira postarei o último capítulo. Acho que já tenho a solução para os nossos lindos serem felizes juntos. Esse era para ser o último capítulo, mas não deu certo. Com certeza segunda-feira, essa fique termina. Espero que estejam gostando da história.<strong>

**Comentem mais esse capítulo, pode ser? Seus rewies me animam e me dão inspiração.**

**Um fim de semana iluminado e um domingo de Páscoa abençoado pela Ressurreição de Cristo.**

**Beijos!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Vou te amar para sempre

A luz do sol refletia na janela de vidro iluminando o rosto adormecido de Jared. Jensen estava acordado há quase uma hora e observava radiante o rosto do menino que vira crescer.

Sua face relaxada, seus lábios entreabertos e a longa franja sobre as sobrancelhas. Sorria, pois mesmo adormecido, mantinha seus braços agarrados a ele como um abraço de urso. Quem sabe, seu inconsciente o alertava que podia ser abandonado. _"Impossível"_, respondeu a si mesmo em pensamento.

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso; cinco e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Ia acordá-lo.

– Acorda, Jay! – Sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.

Silêncio.

– Vamos, amor! Acorda... – Deslizou seus lábios pelo rosto chegando ao pescoço, depositando leves beijos.

Jared sorriu manhoso, espreguiçando-se lentamente ainda abraçado ao loiro. Abriu os olhos e fitou-o. Não precisavam de palavras. Os olhares diziam tudo.

– Eu te amo! – Falou compassado com a voz mais rouca que o normal por causa do sono.

Jensen acariciou o seu rosto. Muito mais que uma declaração, aquelas palavras eram um pedido para que não o abandonasse. Abraçou-o e repetiu o que lhe falava sem cansaço:

– Meu menino! Não tenha medo! Estamos juntos e eu não vou te abandonar. Eu também te amo. – Beijou seus lábios e abraçou-o forte. Queria mandar embora os temores dele.

– E o que vamos fazer? Você já pensou em alguma coisa?

– Sim. Quando acordei às cinco da manhã, fiquei aqui quietinho abraçado a você. – O menino sorriu. – Então, tive uma ideia: já que te adotei, não posso revogar o pedido, mas posso repassar a sua guarda para outra pessoa. Tenho que ir a Toronto, procurar o Juiz da comarca de lá.

– Jen, por favor, que não seja o senhor Ackles... – Pediu preocupado.

Jensen sorriu com o jeito infantil dele. Ergueu o corpo se apoiando no cotovelo direito e falou alisando o cabelo do mais novo:

– Fique calmo, amado! Eu já tinha conversado sobre isso com o Chris, uma vez. Caso algo me acontecesse, ele me garantiu que tomaria conta de você.

– Nada de mal vai acontecer a você, entendeu? Nada!

O garoto começou a chorar e o seu pranto era sentido. Abraçou o mais velho com força. Preocupado, Ackles voltou a deitar na cama e o abraçou sob o seu corpo. Ele tremia e o molhava com suas lágrimas.

– Shhh! Foi só uma suposição... Calma... Calma...

Afagava suas costas enquanto cantava a sua música de ninar preferida. A mesma que cantava para ele desde bebê. Fazendo-o adormecer novamente. Deixá-lo-ia dormir para que se acalmasse.

– "_Calma menino! Você está apenas assustado com a nossa nova realidade." _– Pensou.

J2

Eram sete e trinta da manhã. Há quinze minutos, Jensen tinha acordado o moreno, percebendo-o mais calmo.

Quando terminou de servir a mesa, Jared apareceu na cozinha carregando a mochila. Estava pronto para mais um dia de aula, mas ainda conservava o rostinho triste. O loiro se aproximou e enlaçou-o pela cintura sentindo o delicioso aroma de seus cabelos molhados, cheirando delicadamente o seu pescoço, sentindo a fragrância de sua colônia preferida. A mesma que agora o jovem também usava.

– Jen, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou suspirando.

– Ackles não respondeu. Apertou-o mais em seus braços e o beijou profundamente, tendo seu pescoço envolvido pelos braços dele.

– Je-Jen... Vamos nos ... atrasar... – Sussurrava.

– Você está mais calmo? Por que se não estiver eu dou um jeito.

Perguntou compassado, alternando entre beijos e afagos, enquanto pressionava sua ereção contra a dele.

– Sim... Amor!

O mais velho parou calmamente e o olhou com luxúria. Mas, antes de soltá-lo, falou em seu ouvido:

– Mal posso esperar para chegar a noite... – Beijaram-se rapidamente e se soltaram ambos arrumando as roupas amarrotadas pelos amassos.

Tomaram o café tranquilamente. Sorriram e conversaram sobre trivialidades da TV. Às vezes, davam rápidos selinhos. O tempo que esperasse.

Na garagem, quando entraram no carro, Jared soltou um gemido baixo. Sentiu desconforto ao sentar devido o acento do carro ter uma capa protetora de material duro.

– Jay! Ontem a noite eu te machuquei? – Perguntou preocupado.

– Claro que não, amor! Mas, esqueceu que eu era virgem? È normal.

– Deu um sorriso sincero, exibindo as covinhas em suas bochechas e recebendo um selinho demorado do namorado. Ele o ajudou a tirar a capa protetora a fim de evitar o desconforto. Seguiram caminho ao Center School independence.

– Ainda bem que as cadeiras da escola são macias. – Comentou Jared fazendo ambos sorrirem.

Ackles passou rapidamente onde trabalhava e entregou o pedido de dispensa para aquele dia. Ia a Toronto, pois as onze e trinta encontraria Chris para que assinasse o documento, transferindo a adoção de Padalecki para ele. E apesar de conversarem pelo telefone, Kane se dispôs a pedir um dia de dispensa em seu trabalho.

Edgard Norman era o advogado responsável pela transferência de documentos sob qualquer instância jurídica na vara de família, em Toronto.

Era um homem de aproximadamente trinta anos, loiro e de olhos claros.

Trabalhava três vezes por semana. Mas, quando procurado por Jensen e este contou seus motivos legais, abriu uma exceção, por ser amigo pessoal do seu chefe. O senhor Morgan mantinha uma política de troca de favores com pessoas conhecidas.

Naquela manhã, após receber a ligação de Ackles, Norman o aguardava em seu luxuoso casarão. Juntos, iriam ao Fórum da capital para dar início aos trâmites legais, junto com o Juiz titular.

**J2**

Jensen estava eufórico. Sentia uma alegria que não cabia dentro do peito. Daria início ao processo de transferência da guarda daquele que amava e se tudo corresse bem, em dois dias ou três, estaria livre da paternidade de Jared, podendo amá-lo e ser amado como ambos ansiavam. Era o que pensava momentos antes de uma caminhonete a sua frente perder o controle e girar pela estrada, capotando em seguida.

– Cuidado, Ackles! – Edgard gritou aflito.

O homem fez uma manobra a fim de desviar do carro capotado, conseguiu mais sobrou na curva à frente pela lateral esquerda.

– Nós vamos morrer! – Gritou desesperado o advogado.

– Acalme-se. – Jensen gritou nervoso.

– Solte seu sinto de segurança! AGORA!

Precisava sobreviver. Estava disposto a saltar do carro antes que ele despencasse serra abaixo.

Apesar da estrada ser ampla, estruturada e sinalizada, ela subia em espiral, pois era uma região de cerras e colinas ao redor. E, à medida que os transeuntes seguiam viagem, avistavam o abismo verde e florido abaixo, devido às plantações e roças dos moradores daquela zona estritamente rural.

Antes do carro despencar, Ackles bateu propositalmente em uma árvore próxima a estrada na tentativa de que o impacto parasse o veículo. A colisão fez com que a porta do motorista se abrisse. O loiro fora arremessado para fora junto com a pasta do senhor Norman. Infelizmente, o advogado caira no banco onde Jensen sentava e ficou preso pelo balão de proteção a acidentes. Devido ao tanque cheio recentemente, o carro explodiu sendo tomado por incontidas labaredas de fogo logo depois.

**J2**

Era aula de história. Metade da segunda aula. A professora falava e falava, mas Jared não a escutava. Havia adormecido alguns minutos depois da mulher entrar.

"_O carro derrapava na estrada e Jensen tentava desesperadamente não cair precipício abaixo. No entanto, sobrou na curva à frente._

– _Nós vamos morrer! – Gritou o homem que o acompanhava._

– _Solte o sinto de segurança! AGORA! – Gritou Jensen._

– _Mas antes de cair, o carro bateu em uma árvore próxima a estrada, sendo consumido pelo fogo após a explosão"._

Jared acordou em um pulo. Olhando assustado todos a sua volta. A professora e seus colegas o observavam com curiosidade. Vendo o semblante assustado do pupilo, a regente falou:

– Padalecki, algum problema?

Precisava sair dali. Sentia que tinha que ligar para Jensen. Estava com medo daquele sonho estranho.

– Sim! Eu estou com ânsia de vômito e minha barriga dói. Posso ir a enfermaria?

– Claro, querido! Precisa de ajuda? – Falou indo em direção ao garoto.

– Não senhora. Eu consigo chegar lá sozinho. Obrigado! – E saiu às pressas da sala sob o olhar atônito dos presentes.

**J2**

Jared tentava desesperadamente ligar para Jensen, mas o telefone só dava ocupado.

– Vamos, amor! Por favor, atenda!

E mais uma vez ocupado.

Permaneceu assim por toda a aula de história. Quando veio a terceira aula. Resolveu ir para a sala porque além de estar preocupado e desorientado, não seria interessante ficar na detenção após o horário de saída. Ansiava ver Jensen e saber se estava tudo bem.

Mas, sua angustia aumentou quando ao fim da quarta aula, fora chamado na diretoria, sendo aguardado pela reitora e o amigo de Ackles; Chris Kane.

– Tio Chris? O que faz aqui? Cadê o Jen? – O garoto sabia que o mais velho ia ao encontro do seu tutor em Toronto.

– Querido... Sentisse! O tio quer te contar algo. – Media as palavras. Temia a reação do jovem.

– Eu não quero sentar. Cadê o Jen, tio? RESPONDA-ME!

Ao final da frase gritou. Sentia que algo estava errado desde o estranho sonho, depois do rápido cochilo na sala de aula. E agora, vendo o mais velho ali, tinha certeza que Jensen não estava bem, mas temia que pudesse ser algo irremediável.

Resignado, o homem levantou calmamente ficando um pouco perto do outro e falou temeroso:

– Filho, houve um acidente. O Jen estava a caminho da cidade de Toronto quando...

– Ele está bem? Posso vê-lo? – Cortou-o abruptamente.

– Infelizmente, Jared, o carro explodiu.

Não era preciso ouvir mais nada. Deduziu o que havia acontecido. Então não era um sonho. Fora um aviso. "Seu" Jen estava morto e ele era o culpado. Pensava.

– NÃO!

O grito se fez ouvir por todo o corredor que levava à diretoria.

– Foi por minha culpa. Fui o culpado. Eu matei o Jen. JEN...

Gritava desesperado. A dor que sentia não era física. Era como se as palavras de seu tio houvesse adquirido a função de uma navalha e partisse sua alma em duas partes, no momento em que soube da morte de Jensen. Só, que a outra metade, havia sido tragada pela escuridão para sempre. Sentiasse assim e de repente o rumo inexistia em seu caminho.

– Jared, acalme-se! Kane segurava firme os braços do jovem.

– NÃO! JEN!

Soltou-se do outro e correu porta a fora. Desorientado, sozinho e deprimido, o moreno corria pelo longo corredor. Nem mesmo sabia para onde ia, mas encontraria o seu amor onde estivesse. Aceitar sua morte seria aceitar perdê-lo.

No entanto, quando alcançou a entrada para as salas de aula, no térreo, uma forte dor de cabeça o fez parar e a tontura fez pesar o seu corpo. Perdeu os sentidos, caindo de bruços no chão frio do colégio, ouvindo ao longe a voz dele lhe dizendo:

– _Eu sempre estarei com você... _

– Jen... – Sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos.

Chris corria tentando alcançar Jared. Devido a ser mais ágil, o garoto saiu rapidamente de sua vista. Porém, ao sair do corredor, avistou a frente um corpo caído. Seu coração gelou com a possibilidade do outro ter feito alguma besteira.

Aproximou-se rápido e o virou. As lágrimas caiam abundantes de seus olhos. Perdera o amigo, camarada, irmão... E se também perdesse aquele que estava ligado a ele, ficaria sem as duas preciosidades que a vida lhe dera.

Mediu a pulsação e a temperatura do corpo do menino, suspirando depois que constatou que ele tinha apenas desmaiado.

Ergueu-o gentilmente em seus braços, levando-o para a enfermaria junto com a diretora Finigan.

**J2**

**Menesis one, hospital geral de Toronto, Canadá**

O quarto da UTI era claro e ventilado. Jensen estava envolto a um tubo de oxigênio, com algumas agulhas anexadas nas principais veias do seu braço.

Monitorado por aparelhos, encontrava-se em coma há horas, depois do acidente. Resgatado cinco minutos após o ocorrido.

Quando o carro bateu propositalmente contra uma árvore e Jensen fora arremessado antes da explosão, saiu rolando por plantações de arroz, sendo parado quando bateu a cabeça contra uma árvore. Os moradores que trabalhavam na lavoura, avistaram um volume caído no chão e ao verificarem o encontraram desacordado, mas com vida.

Levaram-no ao hospital, deixando-o aos cuidados e responsabilidade do doutor Bob Singer, médico chefe que de imediato aceitou se responsabilizar por ele devido a razões pessoais, alheias aos presentes em seu local de trabalho.

– Doutor, posso falar com o senhor? – Perguntou a enfermeira.

O homem saiu da sala em que estava o doente.

– o morador que o socorreu, voltou para deixar a maleta dele. Ela estava caída próxima ao local em que o encontraram. Ela não foi aberta. Está trancada a chave.

– Deixe-a comigo. Talvez possamos descobrir algo sobre sua família.

O homem foi ao seu escritório, deixando-o aos cuidados de duas enfermeiras e um enfermeiro. Quebrou a fechadura com um alicate de precisão.

" _Edgard Norman. Advogado titular da vara de família em Toronto"._

Leu um recibo de envio, autenticado pelo Fórum da capital, contendo a identificação do homem por meio de uma assinatura e a identificação do seu cargo.

– É meu amigo. Você nasceu de novo. – Sussurrou.

**J2**

Jared estava no apartamento de Kane. Sob efeito de tranquilizantes prescrito pelo médico depois que saiu do colégio. O garoto dormia profundamente aos cuidados da senhora Kane, enquanto Chris organizava o funeral junto com Roger Ackles. O enterro seria às sete da manhã do dia seguinte.

O corpo fora reduzido a cinzas, restando somente o crânio. Quando a perícia o liberou, não pode constatar muito, apenas que se tratava de um homem com idade entre vinte e dois a vinte e oito anos, do sexo masculino e que estava no banco do motorista.

Infelizmente não tinham como descartar a hipótese de não ser Jensen, devido ao carro e a identificação pela placa, mesmo parcialmente corrompida pelas chamas.

**Enquanto isso, em Menesis one...**

– Oi, amor!

A doutora abraçou o homem por trás, assustando-o.

– Querida! O que faz aqui? E as revisões dos pacientes engessados?

– Hoje foram poucos. Posso ajudá-lo com o rapaz em coma.

Helen Singer era médica ortopédica, especialista em fraturas. Responsável pela recuperação dos pacientes. Trabalhava em conjunto com seu marido em casos de acidentes. Mas, ele tinha razões específicas para não querê-la por perto dessa vez.

– Não precisa! – Falou rápido demais.

– Algum problema, querido! – Estava desconfiada.

– Problema? Nenhum! Só não precisa se preocupar.

Como não era do tipo de receber ordens, sempre se fazia de desentendida quando queria agir. Então, pediu licença ao marido e entrou no quarto de Jensen, ignorando seus protestos. Assustou-se quando viu o rapaz e um grito estridente foi ouvido:

– Fhilip! Você voltou?

Foi retirada do quarto aos prantos. O homem pediu que fosse para casa e depois, mais calma, aceitaria sua ajuda e ambos cuidariam do enfermo.

Ela fez o que lhe foi pedido. E, ao retornar, passou a noite em claro ao lado do senhor Singer cuidando do paciente.

The sleep of souls era um cemitério particular na zona sul de Vancouver.

Espaçoso e cuidado, tinha o chão coberto por grama esmeralda. Suas lápides de apenas meio centímetro de altura, espalhavam-se pelo local que possuía a cada extremidade, árvores com flores alaranjadas e folhas verdíssimas. Um lugar para ser admirado se não lembrasse a tristeza de perder alguém que se ama.

A cerimônia de enterro começou pontualmente às sete da manhã. Todos os presentes, parentes e amigos, estavam vestindo preto e segurando uma rosa vermelha. Dariam o último adeus a Ackles que julgavam morto.

Mesmo restando apenas as cinzas, Jared pedira ao tio para enterrá-lo Queria poder visitá-lo. E como filho de Jensen, legalmente registrado, a sua decisão foi incontestável.

**J2**

Jared apenas observava o caixão de madeira lustrada a sua frente. Impassível, calado e completamente anestesiado pelos sedativos que vinha tomando. Tinha Chris Kane às suas costas com as mãos em seus ombros e em sua alma a dor de perder o seu grande amor.

Enquanto o caixão não descesse para o buraco escuro, ainda teria a presença física de Jensen por perto. Enquanto ele não sumisse sob o amontoado de terra vermelha, ainda sentiria sua energia suave. Mas, quando a cerimônia fúnebre encerrou e todos os presentes jogaram suas rosas, o que apenas lhe restou foi soltar a sua sob a madeira polida, deixando que ela se misturasse as outras, sussurrando para o vento frio daquela triste manhã, aquilo que guardaria para sempre consigo.

– _Vá com Deus, meu amor! Eu vou te esperar._

**Quatro anos depois...**

– Jay! _–_ Gritou desesperado.

– O que aconteceu, Edgard? O que você tem?

– Hellen, eu tive o mesmo sonho. Com o mesmo garoto. Mas, eu não consigo me lembrar quem é ele! Muito menos o seu nome completo.

– Calma, querido! Nós estamos aqui. – Sentou em sua cama e abraçou o rapaz olhando preocupada para o marido.

Há quatro anos, o senhor e a senhora Singer acompanhavam o estado de saúde de Jensen. Quando saiu do coma, atordoado e desnorteado, recebeu tratamento psicológico e ficou aos cuidados do casal até que encontrassem sua verdadeira família.

No entanto, por te sido confundido por Edgard Norman, investigaram sobre sua vida, constatando que ele não tinha esposa, filhos ou pais vivos.

Os bens de Norman foram vendidos, mas o loiro não quis fazer uso do dinheiro, deixando-o guardado em uma conta particular que o verdadeiro Norman tinha. Mesmo sem saber, sentia que era o melhor a fazer.

Fora convencido pelo casal Singer a morarem com eles, sob a alegação de que poderiam ajudá-lo a recuperar a sua vida e o seu passado perdido. Mas, Hellen Singer queria muito mais. Via naquele belo rapaz, o filho querido que um acidente de carro havia levado.

– Volte a dormir, querido. Lembra que amanhã é domingo? Dia de atender os idosos no asilo municipal de Vancouver?

Mais calmo, Jensen deitou sendo assistido pela mulher enquanto Bob abria um pouco mais as janelas a fim de ventilar melhor o quarto que o rapaz dormia.

**Vancouver, dez e quinze da noite...**

Jared observava da janela a lua cheia no céu. Nesse mesmo dia, completara vinte e um anos de idade. Porém, desde a morte de Jensen comemorava apenas com um jantar simples com seu pai adotivo, as amigas Ashila e Many, o senhor Ackles, Misha e Chad, seu atual namorado.

Há quatro anos, no dia vinte de julho, perdera Jensen para a morte.

Como pode o peixo vivo  
>Viver fora da água fria<br>Como pode o peixe vivo  
>Viver fora da água fria<p>

Cantava observando a beleza do luar.

Como poderei viver  
>Como poderei viver<br>Sem a tua, sem a tua  
>Sem a tua companhia<p>

Pensava em seu grande amor e na saudade que o consumia, principalmente nos dias dezenove e vinte do mês de julho.

– Quando você vai finalmente esquecê-lo? – A voz de Chad o tirou de seus pensamentos.

– Hei! Não ouvi você entrar. – Falou enquanto secava as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

– Será que não dá para entender que eu te amo?

– Chad, eu não estou entendendo o porquê dessa conversa?

– Você estava chorando novamente, Jay. E como se não bastasse, cantando a música que ele sempre cantava para você. Como quer que eu me sinta?

– Acho melhor eu ir para casa. Amanhã conversaremos. Hoje você está muito nervoso.

– Você nem se quer me deixa possuí-lo. – Falou pondo-se de frente ao garoto.

– Chad, sai da minha frente. – Pediu calmo.

– Ele estar morto, Jay. Ackles é apenas um fantasma e eu sou real. Agora me responda, quando vai se entregar para mim?

– NUNCA! – Gritou. Havia perdido a paciência com o outro devido ao que falou sobre o homem que amava.

Há um ano, Jared namorava Chad. O mais velho demonstrava desde adolescente, o que sentia pelo mais novo. Porém, ele não o notava.

Quando Jensen morreu, Chad começou as investidas com o garoto, visando o momento de fragilidade. Sem sucessos. O moreno só o aceitou há um ano atrás, depois do conselho do seu pai adotivo, Chris Kane, a quem ainda chamava de tio.

No entanto, não se entregara a ele ou a qualquer outra pessoa, sendo o ativo da relação tumultuada que mantinha com o loiro. Ele não aceitava o amor dele por Ackles.

– Chad, acho melhor eu ir para casa.

– Vai fugir, Padalecki? Como sempre fez nesses quatro anos?

– Quer saber? Chega! Eu já aguentei a minha cota de desaforos. Olha, Chad! Eu amo o Ackles e o fato dele não estar presente não muda isso. É fato. Como amigo você sempre foi maravilhoso, mas como namorado, exige de mim algo que eu nunca vou puder dar a você ou a qualquer outro: meu amor.

– Por mais que eu venha a gostar, até mesmo me apaixonar, somente o Jen eu vou amar. E se eu embarcar novamente em um relacionamento, essa pessoa terá que entender que o el vem em primeiro lugar. Mesmo que não esteja mais presente entre os vivos.

– Jared, eu não queria...

– Poupe-me de seu discurso. Esse relacionamento nunca deveria ter começado.

E saiu, deixando o outro só, mergulhado em sua tristeza.

**J2**

Jared chorava com a cabeça no colo de Kane. Estava triste e sentia-se mal por ter namorado Chad. Agora, também se julgava um traidor da memória de amado e perdera o amigo de infância.

– Jay, desculpe-me. Fui eu que te aconselhei a tentar um relacionamento, fui eu que te empurrei para o Chad. – Indagou preocupado.

– Tio, eu sou o único culpado. Amo o Jensen com tudo que sou. E não deveria ter cogitado a ideia de estar com outra pessoa. Agora me sinto um traidor... – Chorava.

– O Jensen sempre quis a sua felicidade. Tenho certeza que esteja onde estiver, torce por isso.

– Eu sei...

– Vamos, menino! Acalme-se! Venha! Vou levá-lo para o seu quarto.

Jared morava com Chris desde o acidente do amigo. Ackles havia deixado como herança o seu apartamento e uma boa quantia em dinheiro ao qual juntara desde o seu primeiro emprego para o mais novo, mesmo ainda sem tê-lo sob sua custódia. Mas, o apartamento nunca fora usado após o fatídico dia. Kane apenas pagava a uma diarista para fazer uma faxina completa, uma vez por semana.

Deitado em sua cama, admirando o clarão da lua cheia, o jovem pensava no homem que amava e nesse momento as lembranças da noite em que se entregara a ele fez brotar um sorriso, apesar das lágrimas que banhavam o seu rosto.

– Jen! Sei que vamos ficar juntos novamente...

Nesse momento uma estrela cadente riscou o céu.

**J2**

Pontualmente, às oito da manhã, o senhor e a senhora Singer junto com Jensen, atendiam os idosos do asilo de Vancouver. Mesmo sem seguir a profissão, o loiro medicava os doentes com instruções dos mais velhos e separava os líquidos pedidos para a aplicação de injeções.

Trabalhava com eles em Menesis one. Era recepcionista da ala dos queimados. Exigência sua em ganhar o próprio dinheiro para poder aceitar morar com Bob e Hellen.

Naquela manhã, havia muitos doentes para atender, fato que os surpreendeu, pois sempre voltavam cedo para casa.

Porém, às nove e trinta da manhã, seguiram caminho pela via principal de Vancouver que dava acesso a capital Toronto. Ao passarem ao lado de um cemitério particular, não notaram o olhar desesperado de um jovem que os observava fixamente. Tão pouco ouviram seus gritos chamando por Jensen.

**Cemitério The sleep of souls**

– Bom dia, amor! Hoje eu trouxe tulipas. – ajoelhou-se em frente a lápide.

– Ontem eu completei vinte e um anos. E... Bem! Terminei com o Chad. Sabe, foi o melhor para nós dois. Ele não aceita que eu te amo.

O vento frio soprou movimentando os seus cabelos lisos.

– Espero que esteja orgulhoso de mim. Estou no último ano da faculdade de informática e até já exerço a profissão há dois anos, em um departamento de tele marketing.

– Sabe, Jen! O tio Chris me fez entender que eu não tive culpa pela sua morte, mas... sei lá...

Silêncio. Apenas o barulho das folhas das arvores balançadas pelo vento se fazia ouvir.

– Eu te amo! Sinto tanto a sua falta...

Era sempre assim. Todos os domingos, Jared visitava a suposta lápide de Jensen. As visitas também aconteciam em dias de finados, no dia do seu aniversário e no dia seguinte. Nunca se sentiu obrigado a isso. Foi a maneira que encontrou de senti-lo onde quer que ele estivesse.

Passados mais de duas horas, ao sair do local, quando se preparava para atravessar a rua, um carro a sessenta por hora chamou a sua atenção. Na frente, um homem e uma mulher comuns aos seus olhos, mas atrás, um jovem loiro de cabelos espetados olhava para a rua perdido em seus pensamentos.

– Meu Deus! – Exclamou assustado.

– JENSEN! – Gritou.

– Jen!

Deu outro grito na esperança que o motorista parasse. Sem sucesso.

– A placa do carro!

Pegou o bloco de anotações de sua mochila preta e anotou as letras, os números e a cidade: Toronto. Em seguida, pegou um táxi e seguiu para casa. Aquele dia de domingo seria agitado para o jovem.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**DWS: **Desculpe-me pela demora em responder os seu rewie. Concordo com você. Mas, eu pretendo mostrar a solução para que eles possam ficar juntos. Infelizmente, não é uma fic que vá se extender muito, entende? Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos!

* * *

><p>Espero que não estejam fadados em relação a essa fic. Era para ser o capítulo final, mas eu quero que a volta deles seja bem detalhda, por isso não terminei.<p>

O próximo e talvez último capítulo, sairá sexta-feira. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e me deixem seus rewies.

Quarta-feira, dessa semana, postarei Sweet august e Almas acorrentadas.

Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Você voltou para mim

"_Às vezes, somos chamados a viver o nosso sonho mais bonito, o desejo mais profundo. Mesmo quando pequenos rabiscos de esperança se dissipam no ar, trazendo consigo a realidade gritante de uma felicidade pendente."_

* * *

><p>Jared voltara para casa após a visão repentina de Jensen enquanto estava no cemitério The sleep of souls.<p>

Chris Kane, que ainda dormia quando o garoto chegou, acordou de repente com o barulho vindo do quarto ao lado. Levantou, indo verificar o que ele fazia.

– Filho, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou bocejando.

– Bom dia, tio. Eu pretendia acordá-lo depois que organizasse alguns pertences meu. – Falou sobressaltado.

– E para onde você vai mesmo, Jay?

– Para a casa de uma amiga chamada Katie. Hoje é o aniversário dela e a comemoração será em uma chácara. Nenhum problema se eu for não é tio?

O homem o olhou desconfiado, mas ele não era de mentir. Deixou suas suposições de lado e consentiu a saída de Jared, sob a garantia de retornar para casa antes das dez horas.

No entanto, durante esses quatro anos, o mais novo não se mostrava animado para festas ou mesmo encontros com os amigos. E vê-lo de repente afoito, causou-lhe estranhamento. Constrangido por suas suspeitas infundadas, balançou a cabeça e sorriu enquanto dizia para si mesmo.

– "_Talvez ele tenha esquecido o passado"._

Mas certas coisas são simplesmente inesquecíveis.

**J2**

Jared observava pela janela do ônibus a paisagem verde que se estendia ao longo do caminho, contemplando as flores e o brilho do sol daquela manhã de domingo.

Quando saira do cemitério, pegou um táxi e no caminho reservou uma passagem para a capital. Procuraria uma lan house e longe das vistas de seu tutor, adentraria arquivos confidencias do órgão responsável pela fiscalização de veículos. Descobriria onde morava o homem cuja semelhança com Jensen despertou sua curiosidade.

E, apesar de evitar quebrar as regras legais, mesmo sendo um exímio técnico em informática, dessa vez deixaria o bom senso de lado e usaria o talento lhe dado em prol de algo valioso. Quem poderia julgá-lo por acreditar em um sinal de esperança?

Talvez estivesse alucinando. Quem sabe precisasse de tratamento psicológico para esquecer o passado e seguir em frente. O problema é que o homem que amava sempre esteve presente em sua vida, mesmo depois de morto.

**J2**

Quando o ônibus parou no terminal rodoviário de Toronto, o jovem sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Nunca fora tão longe, tão pouco havia mentido para nenhum de seus dois tutores. Mas, a contaria a verdade para Chris após sanar a sua curiosidade.

Chegou por volta de meio dia e meia procurando um local de acesso pago a computadores. Havia tomado apenas o café da manhã, mas se preocuparia com isso depois.

Andou alguns quarteirões percebendo a movimentação e o trânsito devido a época ser propícia ao turismo. Sentiu-se um pouco mais calmo por estar em companhia de outros transeuntes, mesmo que estranhos a seus olhos.

Avistou mais frente uma lan house. Caminhou em passos apressados. Quando entrou no local, escolheu o computador ao fim de um longo corredor. Ele tinha cabine fechada e facilitaria o seu trabalho devido a total privacidade.

Após duas horas, Jared saiu do lugar sentindo um embrulho no estômago e muitas perguntas afugentando a sua calma: o que faria quando encontrasse o desconhecido? O que lhe diria? Deixar-no-iam chegar perto dele?

As perguntas eram muitas, no entanto, não conseguia deixar de lado e simplesmente esquecer. Talvez, se estivesse cara a cara com o estranho homem, encararia a realidade e aceitaria que Jensen se foi. Talvez, se o olhasse nos olhos e recebesse o merecido insulto por adentrar sua propriedade privada, quem sabe se acostumasse à solidão que a partida dele lhe causou.

Não alimentaria esperanças vans, pois apesar de seguir uma ilusão, uma fantasia, uma fuga de tanta tristeza, sabia que independente do que acontecesse naquele endereço, Jensen estava enraizado em sua vida, em sua alma, para sempre.

**J2**

– Eu já disse que não temos mais nada para conversar, Danneel, entenda! – Desligou o celular.

– Problemas, Edgard? – Perguntou o senhor Singer, preocupado.

– Perdoe-me. Acho que me exaltei.

– Não precisa se desculpar, filho... Você sabe o quanto Hellen e eu nos preocupamos e gostamos de você. – Olhava-o compreensivo.

O rapaz suspirou cansado e sentou no sofá com a cabeça entre as mãos, chegando a conclusão de que estava na hora de desabafar um pouco com alguém de confiança e aquele senhor o havia reerguido das "cinzas" e o mínimo que ele merecia era a sua confiança.

– Sabe Bob, o problema é que não tenho a intenção de me comprometer com ninguém. Sinto-me mal e angustiado quando saiu com alguma garota ou garoto, mesmo cogitando a possibilidade de ser... gay. – sussurrou a palavra visivelmente constrangido.

– E a Danneel que reatar o namoro, mas você não quer sair com ela, mas também não quer ter outros encontros esporádicos, acertei?

O loiro balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim.

Há um ano e meio, devido a insistência de Hellen, Jensen saira do anonimato e em sua primeira noite de balada, dois anos e meio após o acidente sofrido, conheceu Danneel Harris com quem manteve um namoro de três meses. Foi o máximo que suportou, porque quando estava com alguém, erra pressionado por uma sensação de vazio crescente, enquanto seus pesadelos à noite aumentavam. Terminou com a garota, mas se tornaram amigos o que ele se arrependeu amargamente.

Depois, conheceu dois jovens: um de vinte e cinco e outro de trinta anos, mas não passou de flertes noturnos. Imaginá-los tocando-o ou tocá-los, fazia-o sentir-se traidor, por mais estranho que isso soasse à sua memória perdida.

– Meu rapaz... Nesses quatro anos, minha esposa e eu procuramos ser seus pais, mesmo sabendo que algum dia retornaria para sua antiga vida, quando sua memória voltasse. O que posso lhe dizer é que talvez exista algo em seu passado que jamais poderá ser ignorado e então o seu inconsciente está tentando te alertar.

Ackles o olhou curioso.

– Não se assuste. – Sorriu paciente – Esqueceu que está sob os cuidados de um casal de médicos? Temos a nossa cota de conhecimento sobre a mente humana, sabia?

– Ambos sorriram. O clima da conversa estava mais descontraído.

– Caso o senhor esteja certo, será que isso tem haver com o estranho sonho com alguém chamado Jay? A pessoa que eu sempre vejo distante demais para alcançar? – Estava curioso.

– Pode ser, Edgard. Afinal, você ainda não lembrou de nada.

Continuaram conversando como pai e filho, na sala de estar.

**J2**

Estava em frente à grande casa em tom pêssego com detalhe cáqui. Era uma bela casa estilo holandês.

Jared oscilava entre pular ou não as altas grades de ferro que contornavam a moradia e o belo jardim. No entanto, chegara até aqui. Desistir seria fugir e Jensen o ensinou a encarar os problemas de frente. Pensava enquanto observava o lugar.

Decidido, contornou a área envolta por grades, buscando os fundos da residência. Era um lugar de acesso a uma via, mas bem menos movimentada que a via principal, ao qual viera de táxi seguindo o endereço.

Jogou a mochila primeiro, aproveitando o barulho de dois carros que vinham em alta velocidade. Precisava se manter anônimo.

Depois, foi ao meio da estrada e pegou impulso, dando um pulo até as grades alcançando o meio das mesmas, Segurou-se e conseguiu jogar suas pernas próximas aos pinos pontudos na parte superior. Com um pouco mais de força, deu uma cambalhota caiando de cócoras na verde grama circulada por rosas.

Seus olhos umedeceram. Elas eram o símbolo da partida do seu amor.

Afugentou a tristeza. Precisava agir. Pegou a mochila e correu abaixado entre os arbustos de tamanho médio. Parou em uma charmosa casa de jardim em madeira, na tonalidade branca, com flores trepadeiras e margaridas enfeitando-a.

Estava frio. Pegou sua jaqueta em jeans desbotado, vestindo-a sobre a camisa branca de malha. Ela combinava com sua calça também em jeans desbotado, mas não o aquecia o suficiente, pois o fim de tarde esfriara.

– "_Deus, eu só espero que não seja época de inverno"._ – Pensou com os braços cruzados contra o peito.

Dizem que a mentira tem pernas curtas e que cedo ou tarde a verdade aparece. Sempre...

Kane estava na cozinha conversando com Katie, a amiga de Jared que supostamente aniversariava hoje. E, ao constatar a mentira do filho, o mesmo medo que sentira há quatro anos atrás quando o garoto entrou em depressão, apossou-se novamente de si.

Decidido a encontrá-lo e saber o que o motivou a isso, despediu-se da garota sem abordar que ela havia sido envolvida em uma mentira. O mais velho usou as palavras certas para descobrir o que precisava.

No entanto, sua angústia aumentou quando tentou localizá-lo pelo GPS, constatando que o rastreamento tinha sido desconectado do sistema sem interferência da empresa de telecomunicações. Obviamente fora trabalho de um racker. Sabia que Jared agiria como um se necessário.

Pegou sua jaqueta sobre a cama, trancou o apartamento após sair e foi falar com o senhor Roger Ackles. Talvez ele soubesse de algo que motivasse o seu filho a essa estranha atitude.

**J2**

Era noite. Passava das seis e trinta. Há um pouco mais de uma hora, o jovem estava escondido no jardim de uma família desconhecida, em uma cidade estranha, esperando escondido para apenas ver pela janela de vidro, o rosto do homem que tanto se assemelhava a Jensen. Mas, nem mesmo ele entendia a sua atitude. Julgava-se um estúpido.

– Por favor! Agora não!

Choramingou sozinho devido ao vento frio que aumentou de intensidade e os raios que cortavam o céu, anunciando a tormenta.

Seus pedidos foram em vão. Cinco minutos depois, chovia forte sob a iluminada capital Toronto. O vento gélido soprava forte balançando as folhas das árvores e derrubando pequenos objetos. A água abundante, lavava as ruas, carregando consigo o que estivesse em seu caminho. Escorrendo para os bueiros.

Jared tentava inutilmente se manter aquecido. Abraçava o próprio corpo e encolhia-se lutando contra o frio.

Sentia suas roupas pesarem devido o tecido jeans da calça e da jaqueta estar encharcados.

A longa franja molhada, cobria parcialmente os seus olhos, impedindo-o de manter-se na vigília aos moradores do casarão.

– _Como... estou... com frio! _– Seus lábios tremiam.

– _Preciso aguentar. Sei que uma hora dessas terão que sair de casa,_ _então verei o tal homem._ – Pensava.

Jogou a mochila no chão próximo a seus pés. O peso do objeto tornara-se maior pela umidade presente em seu interior. Tênis, meias, suas roupas, sua mochila e ele próprio. Ambos molhados pela densa camada de água que "banhava" a noite escura.

Sentia-se fraco. Estava tão envolvido com suas averiguações, tão preocupado em esconder o seu verdadeiro percurso do pai adotivo, que esqueceu de se alimentar. E agora, sozinho em meio a forte chuva, sentia seu corpo doer com o cansaço e o frio incontido que sentia.

Achou que a sorte não estava do seu lado, pois pelo volume de água que se abatia sobre a cidade, imaginou que estavam no período de inverno. Não lembrou de saber mais sobre a capital antes de viajar clandestinamente.

– _Céus! Não vou aguentar._

O peso em seu corpo aumentava e estava congelado. Doía até mesmo seus ossos.

– Jen... Por favor... Ajude-me. – Sussurrou para a noite tempestuosa sentindo a dormência envolvê-lo.

– Tio Chris!... Perdoe-me por mentir.

Sentia medo com o que podesse lhe acontecer.

Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio em seu pulso. Eram sete e dez da noite, constatando que a quase uma hora estava sob a mira da tempestade. Foi sua última ação, antes de pender e cair sobre a grama encharcada do jardim. Nem mesmo percebeu o estranho a quem procurava, olhando-o preocupado e gritando em sua direção.

**J2**

Jensen estava agitado e sentia-se angustiado. Há quase uma hora conversava com o senhor Singer e uma crescente sensação de perda se apossava de seus pensamentos..

O sentimento só piorou quando a forte chuva despencou do céu.

Cansado de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo, levantou-se da poltrona indo diretamente para a grande janela da sala, enquanto seu pai fora jantar com sua mãe. O loiro dispensara a refeição. Estava sem fome.

De repente, algo chamou a sua atenção. Avistou o que lhe pareceu ser a imagem de uma pessoa em seu jardim, na pequena casa recoberta por trepadeiras.

Apurou melhor a vista buscando ver com mais nitidez, constatando que se tratava de alguém e pela maneira como se encolhia, estava a um bom tempo em meio ao temporal.

Abriu o lado esquerdo da janela e gritou:

– Hei! Quem é você? – O estranho talvez não o tenha ouvido.

– Hei! O que faz aqui? – Insistiu.

Viu quando a pessoa tentou ficar de pé, mas não conseguiu, caindo com o corpo para o lado, fechando os olhos, ficando à deriva em meio a água do jardim.

Assustado, Jensen gritou chamando por Bob que junto com Hellen e a senhorita Lopes, empregada da casa, vieram correndo ao encontro do loiro.

– Edgard! O que aconteceu? – Hellen perguntou aflita.

– Há alguém caído no nosso jardim. Precisamos ajudá-lo, agora!

Disse as palavras com firmeza, conquistando o apoio dos presentes. Ele e Bob irromperam pela porta da sala e foram socorrer o estranho.

* * *

><p>Pessoal, o próximo capítulo de "O amor venceu a dor" sairá segunda-feira. Aqueles que aguardam a atualização de Sweet August e Almas acorrentadas, peço desculpas por não ter cumprido o prazo, mas estou muito ocupada no trabalho e sem tempo para escrever. No entanto, as atualizaçãoes dessas duas fics sairão a semana que vem. Só não sei o dia. Espero que não as abandonem, possam lê-las e comentá-las.<p>

Peço desculpas também aos autores das fics que acompanho. Estou atrasada com algumas leituras, mas logo isso também será organizado.

Beijos!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – Cuidando de você

Quando Jensen viu o rosto inconsciente de Jared algo diferente remexeu dentro de si e apesar de não fazer ideia de sua real identidade, julgou-o familiar, alguém presente em sua vida em um tempo distante.

Imagens passavam rapidamente diante dos seus olhos, mas não conseguia distingui-las vendo apenas o branco transpassar em sua mente perturbada.

Aquele garoto lhe despertava sentimento de proteção e um calor repentino adentrava seus sentimentos. Olhava-o fixamente contemplando os traços finos de seu jovem rosto.

Acordou de seus devaneios ao ouvir distante a voz de Bob, chamando-o com desespero:

– Edgar, o que você tem?

Olhou-u desnorteado sem saber como explicar o que sentira.

– Você ouviu o que eu te disse? – Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Ajude-me a erguê-lo e a levá-lo para o quarto!

O mais velho apoiava as pernas e o corpo do moreno em seus braços, erguendo-o pelo lado direito, Ackles fazia o mesmo pelo lado esquerdo, enquanto a senhorita Lopes carregava a mochila. Adentraram rapidamente o casarão encharcados pela forte chuva.

Subiram às pressas a escadaria do casarão acompanhados da empregada e da senhora Singer. Ambas observavam aflitas o rosto de Jared, pois sua cabeça pendia levemente para trás.

Ao entrarem em um dos quartos de hóspedes, sentaram-no em uma poltrona. Bob foi ao quarto do filho buscar roupas quentes e meias. Mesmo ele sendo mais baixo, procuraria algo em tamanho maior e confortável.

Enquanto isso o loiro pediu para as mulheres se retirarem do quarto para que o outro fosse despido. Então, pegou um lençol limpo do guarda-roupa e cobriu-o antes de despi-lo. Não sabia o porquê, mas não queria que outras pessoas o visse desnudo, apesar dele mesmo desejar vê-lo.

**Enquanto isso em Vancouver...**

– Acalme-se, Chris! Nós vamos encontrá-lo. – Roger Ackles tentava lhe passar confiança.

– Ele não costuma mentir, senhor Ackles. O Jay não é assim! Tenho medo que ele possa ter feito uma besteira.

– Você já procurou o Chad? Talvez ele apenas tenha resolvido morar com o namorado.

Ouvir aquilo o tirou do sério. Independente das intenções do mais velho em ter lhe dito isso era inadmissível duvidar da honestidade de Jared, principalmente relacionado àqueles que ele amava.

– O senhor tem razão. Talvez o Jay esteja com o namorado nesse momento, enroscado ao corpo dele, enquanto nós dois estamos aqui feito dois idiotas, preocupando-nos a toa. – Cuspiu as palavras com ironia.

– Chris Kane, que modos são esses?

– Ah! Desculpe-me! Esqueci que a primeira pessoa para que liguei antes de procurar o senhor foi Chad e ele ficou tão surpreso quanto eu pela atitude do meu filho.

– Chris, eu só...

– Mas, talvez o senhor não acredite nisso. Por que acreditaria? Afinal, tentou separá-lo do homem que amava quando ele tinha apenas quatorze anos e depois que Jensen o adotou, passou a criticá-lo.

– Quando você vai parar de me culpar pela morte de Jensen? Quando vai me perdoar pelos meus erros do passado? – Perguntou triste.

Chris nunca se conformou com o que havia acontecido com o seu melhor amigo. Embora tentasse mostrar o contrário para o filho, pois sabia que o jovem perdera uma parte de si e entendia a dor de se viver incompleto no mundo. Ele mesmo a vivenciava diariamente depois da morte de Jensen, seu eterno irmão.

O loiro sentou no sofá e deixou que as lágrimas banhassem o seu rosto aflito. Roger entendia-o e após a tragédia, comprometera-se consigo mesmo em ser um excelente avô para Jared e amigo para Chris. Mas, o homem insistia em lhe virar o rosto. Faltava o perdão.

– Infelizmente eu não posso apagar as minhas más ações. Também não posso reescrever aquele dia em que eu quase o arranquei dos braços do Jen e, lamentavelmente, precisei perder meu filho para enxergar o mal que havia feito tentando separá-los.

O mais jovem o olhou mais calmo.

– Quem sabe, meu amigo, se eu tivesse adotado o garoto, o Jen a essa hora estaria aqui conosco, feliz e realizado ao lado do seu amor? Porém, as coisas aconteceram de outro modo e eu vou conviver com essa culpa para o resto da vida. O peso é grande Chris... Por que você não tenta me perdoar? Sei do ser humano grandioso que é, pois mesmo me odiando, nunca, sob hipótese nenhuma, contou para o Jay da forma inescrupulosa que eu agia com ele quando descobri sobre os sentimentos dele e do meu Jen.

Falou calmo e compassado. Havia sinceridade em suas palavras. Realmente a culpa o consumia, mas, maior do que ela era o seu desejo de conquistar a confiança e o perdão do amigo fiel de seu falecido rebento.

Kane se permitiu chorar. Abraçado por Roger, ambos lavaram suas almas expondo a dor de seus martírios, permitindo que grossas lágrimas varressem o vazio de suas existências, pois nesse mundo de "trevas", quem experimenta amar verdadeiramente está sujeito a felicidade, mas também ao desalento caso o ser amado parta primeiro rumo ao desconhecido.

**J2**

Deitado em uma cama de casal de colchão macio, Jared tremia dos pés à cabeça.

Fora vestido em uma blusa de malha, anteposta a um blusão em linho, uma calça folgada de lã e meias grossas. Também foi posto sobre o seu corpo um edredom, mas o jovem estava com calafrios e sua pele ardia em febre. Há mais de meia hora estava inconsciente.

Ao seu lado, Jensen preocupado, encharcava na bacia com água fria, um lenço dobrado em duas camadas. Fazia compressa em seu rosto enquanto Bob a cada meia hora usava o estetoscópio e o esfignomametro para medir a sua capacidade pulmonar e as alterações na pressão arterial.

– Bob! Ele está piorando. O que vamos fazer? – Ackles perguntou aflito.

– Acalme-se, garoto! Ele já foi medicado. Temos que mantê-lo aquecido e monitorar seu estado de saúde. Logo a medicação fará efeito.

– Mas a febre não baixou?

– Edgar, há algo que eu aprendi ao longo desses anos: ter fé. É o que lhe peço.

Quando foi resgato, Jared fora submetido a um aquecimento artificial por meio do aquecedor do quarto programado a uma temperatura conveniente. Depois, vestido em roupas secas. Até mesmo o seu cabelo fora envolvido em uma toalha e secado à mão por secador.

Mesmo assim, devido a chuva intensa a que foi submetido em pleno inverno de Toronto, suas condições de saúde não avançavam positivamente, preocupando aqueles que cuidavam dele.

– Posso entrar? – Perguntou Hellen após algumas batidas na porta.

Jensen e Bob apenas confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça, voltando suas atenções para o moribundo.

– Filho, eu trouxe este chá medicinal. É uma receita antiga da minha bisavó e acredite, vai ajudar a descongestionar os pulmões dele.

– Obrigado. Pode deixar que eu me encarrego de sentá-lo e fazê-lo beber o chá. – Falou pegando a pequena bandeja das mãos da mulher.

– Mas, Ed! Você ainda não jantou e nem trocou as roupas molhadas. Assim quem vai ficar doente é você!

Então lembrou. Quando trouxera o garoto para o quarto fora alertado por Bob sobre suas roupas molhadas, comprometendo-se em trocar depois. O problema é que havia esquecido devido a sua preocupação com o mais jovem.

– O chá está muito quente. Vou rapidamente ao meu quarto me trocar. Por favor, deixem-me cuidar dele... – Pediu irrompendo pela porta em seguida.

O casal de médicos concordou uníssono e quando Jensen saiu do quarto de hóspedes, a senhora Singer perguntou curiosa:

– O que está havendo com o nosso filho? Acaso ele lembrou que conhecer esse jovem?

– Não, querida! Acho que se ele lembrasse de algo nos falaria.

Mas o que eles não sabiam é que para sentir, lembranças não são necessárias. A alma lembra mais do que a mente por ser imortal, assim como o verdadeiro amor.

Passava da sete e trinta da noite. Roger Ackles e Chris Kane foram ao orfanato conversar com o senhor Correnan sobre o desaparecimento de Jared.

Kane falou dos últimos acontecimentos desde a visita do jovem ao cemitério àquela hora. Ashila e Many juntaram-se aos senhores dispostas a procurar pelo menino que viram crescer. Amavam-no como parte da família.

Depois de fazer algumas ligações, James conseguiu que o inspetor Mark Pellegrino se prontificasse em ajudá-los. Os dois se conheciam há alguns anos e trocavam favores entre si. O problema era que a queixa formal só poderia ser dada na manhã seguinte devido a ser domingo e não haver possibilidade de atendimento.

– Eu mesmo vou procurá-lo. Começarei do cemitério, o lugar que ele visitou como sempre faz todos os domingos. – Falou erguendo-se da cadeira e se encaminhando à porta.

– Acalme-se Chris. Você tem que pensar antes de agir. Todos nós iremos procurá-lo, mas precisamos organizar um plano para o caso dele aparecer por si só. – Esperava que o seu amigo entendesse.

O homem suspirou resignado e voltou a sentar na cadeira próxima aos presentes.

James Correnan pediu que Many fosse chamar o seu motorista para buscar o senhor Pellegrino. A partir daquele momento se iniciavam as buscas não formais pelo garoto. Deixariam a parte burocrática envolvendo a lei para o dia seguinte. Achar Jared era prioridade.

– _Meu filho! Eu só espero que você esteja bem!_ – Pensou Chris.

**J2**

Jensen havia sentado Jared apoiando suas costas em dois travesseiros macios postos contra o encosto da cama.

Calmamente, inseria-lhe o chá pelos seus lábios trêmulos segurando cuidadosamente a xícara com a mão esquerda enquanto a direita se encarregava de segurar o queixo dele. O jovem estava agitado e balbuciava palavras desconexas. Esses reflexos inconscientes repentinos deixaram o loiro aflito, pois mesmo sem entender queria aquele a quem devotava cuidados, são e salvo.

– _Não!... Fica!... Jen!... _

– Calma, garoto! Vou cuidar de você.

– _Amor... Meu... Volta!... Para mim..._

Ao ouvir a palavra amor, Ackles apurou mais os ouvidos na tentativa de entender melhor o que ele falava.

– _Volte!... Amor!... Jen... Jen..._

– Quem é Jen? É alguém de sua família?

– _Volte!... Eu preciso!... Jen!... Volte!..._

Deixou a xícara vazia sobre o criado-mudo, voltando a deitar o outro calmamente sobre a cama e repondo o edredom. Os calafrios diminuíram, mas a febre não. Jared delirava e em seu delírio, apontava para o único motivo que trazia lucidez aos pensamentos tristes e desoladores que vivenciava após a partida do seu amor: Jensen...

Enquanto isso, na sala de estar, Bob e Hellen tentavam encontrar algo que os fizessem descobrir onde o rapaz morava.

Descobriram que ele trabalhava no Computer center and telemarketing em Vancouver e que tinha tinha vinte e um anos, mas não eram registros de sua identidade, apenas um papel digitado que o outro carregava e que certamente era da empresa. O único documento que sobrevivera a forte chuva. Com certeza o garoto andava sem documentação.

O casal decidira deixar Jensen cuidando do outro. Ele parecia saber o que fazia como se houvesse feito antes.

– Fale devagar para que eu possa entendê-lo. – Conversava com ele enquanto iniciava compressas com água fria em seu rosto.

– _Amo... Você!... Jen..._

– _Volte!... Por favor... amor..._

Observava o rosto frágil daquele a sua frente. Via as feições de um menino em o corpo de um homem. No entanto, apesar do tamanho, estava tão indefeso... E só agora percebia que nem tanto pelo seu corpo físico enfraquecido, mas por seus sentimentos corrompidos pela dor da saudade.

– Garoto... Você é tão jovem e já entende o que é perder alguém... – Indagou sentindo o peso de suas palavras.

– Eu cuidarei de você. Não o abandonarei como essa pessoa o abandonou. Acredite! – Afagava-lhe os lisos cabelos.

– Quem é você? E por que mexe tanto comigo?

Perguntava ouvindo apenas como resposta os sons desconexos e as palavras que julgava sem sentido.

– Acorde novamente para a vida. Vamos!

Após pronunciar tais palavras, Jared abriu os olhos, fitando o olhar surpreso do homem que o cuidava.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Oi!<strong>

**O próximo capítulo só postarei segunda-feira. Desculpem-me, mas eu vou me dedicar essa semana a Sweet August e almas acorrentadas que serão postadas sexta-feira dessa semana.**

**Essa semana também postarei uma one-shot sobre a amizade. Espero que gostem e possam comentar.**

**Obrigada aos rewies que estou recebendo. Vocês sabem o quanto eles motivam um escritor.**

**Beijos!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Patrícia, amiga querida, perdoe-me pela demora na postagem do capítulo 8 de sua fic. É que a inspiração estava longe. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo. Beijos. !

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 – Você voltou para mim<p>

No instante em que Jensen viu o garoto abrir os olhos, sorriu feliz. Mas, seu sorriso não durou muito. Ele o olhou por frações de segundos e desmaiou novamente, pendendo o rosto para o lado contrário do loiro.

Assustado, Ackles levantou rapidamente e gritou no corredor pedindo pela presença dos seus pais. Bob e Hellen chegaram às pressas e mais uma vez examinaram o garoto.

– Sinto muito, filho, mas o estado de saúde dele continua o mesmo.

O mais velho falou paciente.

– Mas ele abriu os olhos! Olhou para mim! – O loiro estava angustiado.

– Edgar, isso é comum diante de pacientes que deliram. Abrir os olhos, falar o que mais incomoda e às vezes choramingar são reflexos inconscientes devido a febre alta. – Explicou Hellen.

– Estou preocupado, Hellen. Há mais de cinco horas ele está inconsciente.

– Confie em nós, meu filho! O que podermos fazer para ajudá-lo será feito. Sua mãe e eu estávamos tentando descobrir algo sobre a família dele quando você gritou por nós. – Embora também preocupados, o casal Singer não deixava transparecer para o jovem.

– Tudo bem! Eu vou continuar aqui tomando conta dele. Não estou mesmo com sono. Mas, já é tarde e seria bom que vocês descansassem.

– Tem certeza? Nós podemos nos revezar. – Propôs a mulher.

– Não! Tudo bem. Eu continuo com ele.

Ackles observou seus pais saírem do quarto e fecharem a porta com cuidado.

Virou o rosto em direção ao moreno, olhando-o com pesar. Desistira de buscar compreender os sentimentos que dominavam o seu coração desde quando o viu caído no jardim de sua casa. Apenas sentia que era inadmissível deixar que algo pior acontecesse com aquele ser indefeso.

Aproximou-se da cama sentando ao lado e segurou a mão esquerda dele entre as suas observando fixamente o rosto inconsciente que o conquistara:

– Lute pela vida, vamos! Eu não vou te abandonar!

– _Jen..._

Em seu delírio Jared respondeu ao chamado de quem amava.

Eram vinte e três horas em Vancouver. A noite era fria, mas sem chuva.

Mark Pellegrino, Chris Kane e Roger Ackles foram juntos ao cemitério The sleep of souls. Demoraram a tomar essa decisão devido aos lugares que visitaram antes, a procura de Jared. Foram a casa de seus amigos da faculdade, seu local de trabalho e até mesmo uma rápida conversa com Chad sobre o seu último encontro com o jovem. Mas nada descobriram.

Como esperavam, o cemitério particular estava fechado, mas como Mark trabalhava para a polícia, mostrou sua credencial e conseguiu a autorização dos seguranças para que ambos entrassem.

Mostraram a foto de Jared e conversaram por mais de quinze minutos com os responsáveis pela guarda do local sem conseguirem nenhuma informação válida. No entanto, havia mais uma pessoa. O senhor Marcos Onôr era um dos responsáveis pelos sepultamentos. Trabalhava desde as cinco da manhã. Era sua escala para aquele dia. Seu turno terminaria à meia hora.

– Tente se lembrar, senhor! Por favor! – Kane falava apreensivo com o homem.

– Entenda! São muitas pessoas que visitam esse cemitério, principalmente aos domingos. – Marcos justificava para o pai aflito.

– Eu entendo, mas...

– Desculpe-me não poder ajudar. E agora, se me dão licença... – Indagou dando as costas aos presentes.

A mais de quinze minutos conversavam com o senhor Ônor. Quando um dos seguranças indicou o homem, ambos foram procurá-lo. Porém, quando o detetive Pellegrino apresentou sua credencial e mostrou a foto do garoto, Chris tomou a frente das perguntas. Não conseguia ficar parado diante do sumiço de Jared.

Infelizmente, Marcos se mostrou indiferente diante de sua insistência e se afastou sem ao menos indicar qualquer informação, por menor que fosse. Chris Kane deixou toda a educação que possuía de lado e partiu contra o outro disposto a arrancar alguma cooperação, mesmo a força.

– O SENHOR VAI ME AJUDAR POR BEM OU POR MAL. – Falou entre dentes, segurando o outro pelo colarinho e o encostando nas altas grades de ferro.

O loiro sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro. Olhou para trás e encontrou o olhar confortador de Roger em um pedido mudo de calma. Então, soltou-o deixando o interrogatório para o detetive. Afastou-se a pedido de Ackles, pois o agredido estava visivelmente assustado.

– Diga-me senhor Ônor, já perdeu alguém que amava? – Mark perguntou sério encarando o mais velho.

– Mas o que isto tem haver... – O homem foi cortado abruptamente pelo policial.

– Apenas responda a pergunta.

– Infelizmente sim. Meu irmão gêmeo Matheus e minha filha Ângela. Ambos morreram no atentado às torres gêmeas. – Falou baixo e com a voz embargada.

– E como se sentiu? Doeu ou não? – Perguntou friamente ainda o encarando.

– COMO SE ATREVE A FAZER ESSA PERGUNTA? – Gritou antes de desabafar em meio as lágrima.

– Por que apenas não me responde se doeu ou não?

– É claro que doeu que dói até hoje e sei que é uma ferida que nunca irá cicatrizar. Eu amava meu irmão, eu amava minha filha e depois que os perdi, minha esposa nunca mais foi a mesma, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo e nossa vida nunca mais foi a mesma... – Chorava.

– Mas o senhor sabe que não teve culpa. Não podia ter evitado.

– Eu devia está lá. Era eu que devia ter morrido e não eles. Meu irmão foi buscar uma maldita pasta que eu havia esquecido na mesa do meu chefe e minha filha o adorava, por isso sempre saiam juntos. Era eu que devia estar enterrado aqui e não aqueles que amo.

Chorava e soluçava abraçado ao próprio corpo.

Mark Pellegrino era um detetive experiente e carregava vinte anos de experiência e de fama em seu currículo. Formado, graduado e doutorado em psicologia, começara seu treinamento como policial desde os quinze anos de idade. Analisava as pessoas e através de seus olhares, estudava os verdadeiros sentimentos humanos escondidos embaixo das máscaras.

Por tanto, quando viu o senhor Marcos conversando com o pai de Jared, sabia que havia algo de errado com ele. Porém, quando percebeu seu discaso, teve certeza, restando apenas tocar a ferida no lugar certo.

– Lamento pelo seu irmão e a sua filha e acredito que alguém que ama verdadeiramente como o senhor é capaz de se doer pelo pesar alheio. Olhe para trás e me diga que não se importa como o que vê! Diga-me que quer aquele homem sofrendo a dor da morte de um ente querido!

Ao olhar, Ônor encontrou o rosto de Chris que mesmo distante não escondia o brilho das lágrimas. Ele estava sentado em um banco de mármore, cabisbaixo e com Roger Ackles ao seu lado segurando-o pelos ombros.

Virou-se novamente para o policial, enxugou seu rosto com as mãos e respirou fundo antes de falar:

– Detetive, eu vou ajudá-lo.

Mark mostrou a Marcos o túmulo que Jensen estava enterrado. Falou como ele estava vestido e mostrou a foto recente que trazia consigo. Falou também sobre as visitas do rapaz sempre aos domingos, feriados, aniversários e o tempo que costumava passar.

E foi nesse repasse, nessa reconstituição dos passos do moreno, que ambos descobriram uma pista, algo concreto que levariam Kane, mesmo sem saber, não somente ao filho perdido, mas ao irmão renascido dos mortos.

– Vão com Deus, meus amigos! Espero que não precisem estar em um cemitério para terem perto as pessoas que amam.

Foram as palavras de Marcos Ônor ao se despedir do trio. Em seguida, foi aos túmulos cento e trinta e sete e cento e trinta e oito fazer sua última prece daquele dia ao irmão e a filha enterrados. Faltavam cinco minutos para a meia noite.

**J2**

Eram duas da manhã. A chuva diminuira o ritmo, mas o vento frio cortava a madrugada em uivos agonizantes.

A febre de Jared baixara, também não delirava mais. Os calafrios cessaram e a cor de sua pele voltava gradativamente ao normal.

Sentado em uma poltrona, ao lado da cama em que ele dormia, Jensen observava seu rosto jovem, admirado com a doçura de sua expressão relaxada, perdendo-se nos traços finos de seu rosto emoldurado pela longa franja que lhe cobria a testa enaltecendo ainda mais o seu ar de criança.

Imaginou o que alguém tão jovem fazia sozinho em uma capital, principalmente, perguntava a si mesmo o porquê de estar escondido em seu jardim suportando o frio da noite e a chuva rigorosa.

No entanto, não ia julgá-lo. Certamente o garoto tinha seus motivos e esperava poder ouvi-los, pois havia algo nele que lhe causava uma estranha sensação, levando-o a querer protegê-lo de tudo e de todos. Talvez fosse pelo estado em que o encontrou, talvez fosse por ele ainda ser um menino. A verdade é que sentia um calor gostoso aquecendo a alma pelo simples fato de contemplar o seu semblante calmo e indefeso.

De repente, Jensen cessou seus pensamentos. Olhava fixamente para o moreno quando este suspirou e remexeu levemente o corpo.

Levantou da poltrona e foi em direção a cama de casal em que Jared dormia, sentando ao lado dele. Pôs a mão em sua testa verificando se a febre não havia voltado e recomeçara os delírios, mas constatou que a temperatura estava normal. Suspirou aliviado.

Permaneceu assim, observando-o mais de perto. Ele estava com a cabeça inclinada para o seu lado quando seus olhos vagarosamente abriram, fitando-o com um misto de susto e alegria.

–" _Lindo!"_

Pensou, Jensen, ao ver aqueles pequenos olhos azul-esverdeado marejados por lágrimas incontidas e olhando-o com atenção. Lançou-lhe em seguida um sorriso calmo com o que ele disse:

– Por favor, diga-me que morri e estou no paraíso...

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Não! Parei? É, parei sim. Pessoal é o seguinte: recebo comunicados de pessoas adicionando essa fic aos favoritos e já recebi e-mails elogiando-a. Obrigada gente! Mas, sabem o que me deixa mais feliz? É saber que a cada capítulo lido, você deixou seu comentário, dando-me cada vez mais ânimo para escrever. Estão, deixem rewies porque isso revitaliza a alma do escritor.<p>

O próximo capítulo sairá sexta-feira. Ok?

Quarta-feira sairá mais um capítulo da fic Sweet August.

Beijos e um início de semana iluminado e cheio de Deus.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Patrícia Rodrigues: **Sabia que na manhã de sábado em que você me mandou os rewies, eu estava on-line e li cada um deles à amedida que chegavam? Não tem o que perdoar, afinal, eu imaginei que você não estava sabendo de sua história, pois você sempre me apoia com seus rewies e críticas quando eu posto algo novo. Você fez por merecer essa fic, minha amiga e fiquei muito feliz em saber que ela é sua preferida. Mas, espero que o segundo lugar seja de Sweet August, viu? Beijos!

**Casammy:** Oh, dear Casammy! This Jay is so cute, is not it?  
>I know I was leaving the poor suffer poor thinking they lost the love of his life, but I promise to redeem myself, ok?<br>Kisses my beautiful and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – O começo da nova felicidade

Ao despertar do estado de inconsciência Jared sentiu que estava deitado em uma superfície macia e coberto por lençóis. Não entendia como chegara a esse lugar. Lembrava da casinha de jardim em que se escondera e da forte chuva que o encharcou. Pensava sobre isso enquanto seu corpo recuperava as forças. Sentia-se fraco. Mantinha os olhos fechados, pois ainda não conseguia abri-los. Remexeu-se um pouco tentando alongar os músculos doloridos. Suspirou com o esforço.

Ouviu um pequeno barulho e sentiu a presença de alguém sentando ao seu lado, tocando em sua testa. Esforçou-se abrindo lentamente as pupilas, não creditando ao ver o rosto da pessoa que o olhava com preocupação.

Sentiu os olhos marejarem e a paz que há tempos perdera habitar novamente sua alma solitária. Jensen estava ao seu lado e ele o olhava intensamente, transmitindo de suas íris verdíssimas a preocupação e o carinho que sempre lhe foram devotados, antes do acidente tirá-lo do seu destino. Destino esse que agora lhe devolvia a razão do seu sorrir, a metade que lhe faltava.

– Por favor, diga-me que morri e estou no paraíso... – Indagou com a voz falha, recebendo um sorriso como resposta.

– Espere um pouco, ok? Vou chamar os meus pais e voltarei para ficar com você. – Jensen falou alisando os cabelos escuros do outro.

Pais? Como assim, pais? Ele era órfão de mãe, o senhor Ackles estava em Vancouver e não fazia ideia que Jensen estava aqui. Pensou em chamá-lo, pedir que ficasse e explicasse o que estava acontecendo e sobre estar morando em Toronto com desconhecidos, mas sua voz estava fraca e apesar dos cuidados recebidos, sabia que demoraria no mínimo uma semana para que ela voltasse ao normal. Certamente era um efeito colateral por permanecer tanto tempo embaixo de uma forte chuva. Esperaria para conversarem.

Menos de dois minutos depois o loiro retornou com o casal Singer. Bob trazia uma maleta com instrumentos médicos e Hellen uma colcha e lençóis limpos.

Com cuidado o mais velho e seu filho ergueram o jovem da cama e o sentaram na poltrona, enquanto a mulher retirou o edredom e os lençóis que guardavam os resquícios de febre.

Jared observava atônito o rosto de Jensen e percebera que durante esses quatro anos, ele não mudou em nada, com exceção de que estava mais bonito que da última vez que o viu. O corpo apresentava maior desenvoltura ocasionada por músculos mais fortes e firmes, o cabelo loiríssimo em contraste com seu rosto branco pontuado por belas e tão conhecidas sardas, seus olhos, Ah!... Os olhos... O verde intenso que tanto admirava e que sentiu falta durante esses quatro anos.

Um milagre estava diante de si. Ele estava vivo! Era o "seu Jen", tinha certeza. Reconhecê-lo-ia mesmo no escuro. Mas, porque ele o tratou como se não o conhecesse? Apesar do carinho em seus gestos, do sorriso sincero e dos cuidados, sentia-o distante como se não lembrasse de tudo o que compartilharam juntos. Sentiu medo e temeu estar enganado, porém, a chama da esperança se acendera, ele não estava morto. A única explicação plausível para isso é que de alguma maneira a vida o devolveu.

Era o que pensava, sem perceber que permanecera tempo demais parado, estático, fitando o loiro que ao notar, olhou-o curioso.

– Tudo bem com você? – Perguntou tocando gentilmente a sua face.

– Jensen, você não lembra de mim?

Perguntou assustado, sem entender o que era essa falta de reconhecimento.

– Acho que você está me confundindo com alguém, amiguinho.

Falou em tom calmo, embora um carinho incomum crescia em seu peito desde que seus olhos refletiram o azul dos olhos daquele belo menino. Preferiu omitir.

– Jen, sou eu... Jared, o seu Jay, não lembra?

Ao ouvir tais palavras as mesmas imagens de antes passaram por sua mente como em flashes, tão rápidas que apenas o que via era um borrão branco intenso, sendo incapaz de distingui-las.

– Ei! Deve ser apenas a febre voltando! Eu acho que...

– JENSEN! SOU EU, JARED! POR QUE FINGE QUE NÃO ME CONHECE?

Gritou, forçando a garganta debilitada e tendo uma crise de tosse em seguida. Bob que ouvia atentamente o diálogo saiu às pressas até seu escritório indo buscar um xarope, forçando-o a tomá-lo, apesar de seus protestos.

– Querido! Eu vou preparar uma canja quente para você. São mais de duas e meia da manhã e você não se alimentou ainda. Fique calmo. Edgar tem razão. A febre pode ter internalizado. – Hellen falava compreensiva.

– Depois lhe darei um calmante. Você dormirá por mais algumas horas e quando acordar nos ajudará a encontrarmos sua família.

– NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO DORMIR!

– Mas, querido...

– NÃO! Vocês dois, deixem-me em paz. Jensen, por que está fazendo isso comigo? Por que nos abandonou? Por que me abandonou?

Chorava olhando suplicante para o loiro. Ele se aproximou e tentou tocar o seu rosto, mas, magoado, Jared se esquivou e voltou a deitar na cama de costas para o loiro, encolhendo-se, fechando-se para o mundo como uma conchinha que acabou de perder sua pérola preciosa.

Ackles fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando que os pais saíssem. Estes, não esboçaram reação e fecharam a porta com cuidado. Não entendiam a reação do moreno, mas temeram que finalmente o passado de Edgard tivesse voltado para reclamá-lo à sua antiga vida. E, se fosse isso, o que fariam sem a presença marcante do rapaz que aprenderam a amar como filho? O que fariam sem o unigênito? Deixaram para pensar depois. No momento a prioridade era aceitar o pedido dele. Deixá-lo a sós com aquele garoto de olhinhos perdidos.

Jared chorava compulsivamente abraçado ao próprio corpo. Isso cortava o coração do homem. Ele o olhava buscando as palavras certas e a maneira certa para confortá-lo, pois sentia aquele estranho sentimento ganhar forças dentro de si, levando-o a proteger o outro do mundo, caso fosse preciso.

Ajoelhou-se sobre a cama e tocou o corpo dele, tirando-o do "casulo" do qual fizera seu próprio corpo. O garoto não relutou.

Calmamente, Ackles o trouxe de encontro ao próprio corpo. Sentou na cama apoiando as costas no encosto. O outro o abraçou firme enterrando a cabeça entre seu ombro esquerdo e o peito. Ainda chorava e tremia um pouco. O loiro iniciou um carinho em seus cabelos fartos e aos poucos as lágrimas cessaram.

Mais calmo Jared deslizava lentamente a mão direita pelo peito forte do amado enquanto este continuava acariciando seus cabelos. Sentia-se protegido, pois estava em casa, em seu verdadeiro lar, depois de amargar quatro anos de solidão e saudade.

– Sente-se melhor? – Jensen perguntou tranquilo por tê-lo acalmado.

– Sim! – Sua voz saiu em um sussurro.

– Não pense em nada, no momento. Apenas procure relaxar, ok? Eu vou cuidar de você.

– Aquele senhor disse que ia me fazer dormir. Eu não quero, Jen! Eu não quero! Quero ficar com você!

Assustado, temia que se voltasse a dormir, acordaria sem ele ao seu lado.

– Eu prometo que o senhor Singer não vai te dar nenhum tranquilizante. Mas, você vai precisar cooperar e tomar toda a canja que Hellen está preparando, certo?

Jared fastou um pouco do abraço fitando os olhos serenos e calmos do homem que amava. Respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça. Depois, voltou a abraçá-lo mergulhando na sensação acolhedora e quente que o toque dele sempre lhe proporcionou. Deixaria para descobrir depois o que estava acontecendo. No momento, queria apenas desfrutar a companhia daquele que renascera dos mortos, sem se importar com a ordem natural dos acontecimentos.

xxx

Chris Kane, Roger Akles, Mark Pellegrino, Ashila e Many viajaram juntos com destino a Toronto. Contentaram-se em ir de ônibus devido a lotação dos voos para aquele horário. Passava das duas da manhã quando o quinteto seguiu caminho em busca de Jared.

Ao conversarem com o senhor Marcos ônor, no cemitério The sleep of souls, descobriram algo interessante sobre o garoto. Jared gritara por alguém chamado Jensen quando viu um carro, modelo BMW, passando em frente ao local. Talvez ele tivesse anotado a placa, mas isso não importava. Felizmente o senhor Ônor anotara mentalmente.

O moreno não fazia ideia de que havia alguém próximo a ele observando sua van tentativa de chamar atenção das pessoas daquele carro. Pensava estar sozinho.

Trabalhar vinte e cinco anos no setor de finanças, sendo dez anos no World Trad Center, rendeu a Marcos uma memória fotográfica. Bastou apenas Pellegrino fazer a conexão entre a razão daquele homem amargurado pela perda de entes amados com o seu lado humano desperto pela possibilidade de uma perda alheia para então conseguir as informações necessárias.

**J2**

Aos poucos o liquido temperado e aquecido descia pela garganta de Jared suprindo a necessidade de seu corpo.

Encostado a cama, com o lençol limpo cobrindo parcialmente seu corpo, ingeria em pequenas colheradas a sopa preparada pela senhora Singer. Jensen guiava-a até sua boca. Não o deixou fazer esforço algum. Por mínimo que fosse.

Enquanto era alimentado. O moreno pensava em diversas possibilidades que afastaram Ackles durante esse tempo. Entre elas, a que aceitou como explicação foi perda de memória. Isso justificava o fato de seu amor não se recordar dele.

Porém, caso fosse isso mesmo, parecia que o outro era guiado por um instinto protetor, porque mesmo sem lhe oferecer seus beijos doces ou o toque apaixonado via em suas íris verdes a mesma gentileza, doçura e brilho que lhe eram devotados antes daquela fatídica manhã de vinte de julho, há quatro anos atrás.

Talvez a alma lembrasse mais do que a mente. Talvez o amor que sentissem fosse tão forte que tempo, distância ou mesmo a morte não podia rompê-lo. A verdade é que suas preces foram ouvidas e o loiro retornou aos seus braços.

Lutaria por ele. Esperaria quanto tempo fosse necessário, pois para quem ia viver a vida, aguardando o dia em que partiria para junto de quem amava reencontrá-lo antes do que esperava soava como um presságio divino, o consentimento de uma segunda chance e estava disposto a agarrá-la. Ficariam juntos. Teria paciência.

– Como se sente?

Perguntou o mais velho após terminar de lhe servir a sopa.

– Saciado. Eu estava faminto!

Ambos riram com o comentário espontâneo do garoto, permanecendo tempo demais se olhando. Constrangido, Jensen quebrou o contato visual, comentando em seguida:

– Você ficou mais de cinco horas inconsciente, teve febre alta e tremia muito. Ficamos preocupados.

– Desculpe-me, Jen! Eu não pretendia preocupá-los, mas eu não sabia que desculpa inventar para falar com você, então fiquei aguardando escondido no jardim. Foi quando a chuva me pegou.

– Aguentou o frio e o desalento por alguém que poderia não ser quem você sente falta?

– sim e faria tudo novamente para ter esse momento que estou tendo ao seu lado.

Ackles o olhou por alguns segundos segurando o nó na garganta. Não sabia o que responder diante do que ouvira.

– O que eu sou para você? Por que se arriscou tanto por mim?

Jared baixou a cabeça e seus olhos umedeceram. Sabia que teriam que conversar, esclarecer as dúvidas e solucionar o mistério que envolveu o sumiço de seu antigo tutor. Porém, não era a hora, pelo menos no momento. Queria apenas estar em seus braços, mesmo sendo abraçado apenas como um desconhecido que debilitado, esperava pacientemente a recuperação do corpo. Mas, o que o jovem não sabia era que por dentro Jensen se retorcia em suas emoções, sentindo cada vez mais a sensação gostosa de carinho e compreensão para com o garoto.

– Jen! Podemos falar sobre isso depois?

– Desculpe-me! Olha, desfaça essa carinha triste! Mesmo que eu não seja quem você procura, ganhou um amigo e prometo que vou cuidar de você.

– Obrigado por ser compreensivo comigo, Jen!

Sorriu-lhe acariciando novamente a face morena de traços finos.

– Agora, deite-se. Precisa descansar. Ainda está sem condições de saúde.

– Por favor! Não vá embora...

Segurou firme em seu braço esquerdo quando o loiro tentou deitá-lo.

– Acalme-se! Prometo que ficarei ao seu lado, aqui na cama.

Soltou o braço dele e consentiu com um aceno de cabeça. Ele o ajudou a se acomodar sobre o colchão, erguendo o lençol até seus ombros. E, enquanto recebia cafuné, sua mente cantava a canção que o mais velho sempre cantava para niná-lo.

_Como pode um peixe frio viver fora da água fria._

_Como poderei viver sem a tua companhia._

_[..]_

Finalmente, o pequeno peixinho havia encontrado novamente o seu habitat, havia deixado a escuridão do vasto oceano para encontrar morada em um rio límpido de águas calmas.

O barulho da campainha era insistente. Cansados, Helen e Bob desceram apressadamente a escada indo para a sala de estar. Estavam preocupados. Eram cinco da manhã e alguém tocava insistentemente a campainha de sua casa. Devia ser uma emergência.

Enrolados em seus cobertores, praguejando por causa do frio intenso, o homem abriu a porta cauteloso, enquanto a esposa aguardava próxima ao sofá.

– Bom dia! O que deseja?

Observou um homem, alto, loiro e com expressão séria encará-lo com um grupo de pessoas em seu encalço.

– Sou Mark Pellegrino, detetive da polícia federal de Vancouver. Precisamos conversar.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Patty, <strong>ai está mais um capítulo, querida! Espero que goste. Sei que seu aniversário já passou, mas com presentes não tem isso, não é? Beijos!

* * *

><p>Olá! Desculpe-me a demora do horário de postagem. Mas, está ai um novo capítulo. Espero que gostem. Também espero que comentem, pois rewies revitalizam a alma. Ainda não respondi aos rewies de Sweet August, nem do capítulo passado de O amor venceu a dor. Prometo que nesse fim de semana, responderei a todos, ok? Olhem, não fiquem chateados, mas só voltarei a postar despois da semana que vem. Dia 30 Almas acorrentadas e 3 de jundo, Sweet August e O amor venceu a dor. Foi mal gente! Vou entrar em semana de provas e ai já viu, né? Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 - Reencontros

Quatro da manhã. A chuva cessara. Jensen observava o rosto adormecido de Jared enquanto pensava no estranho sentimento que crescia em si.

Há quase uma hora e meia tentou, mas não conseguiu dormir. Sua cabeça doía cada vez que se esforçava para lembrar de onde conhecia o jovem. Porém, tinha apenas borrões brancos como respostas. Resolveu voltar para a poltrona e continuar velando o sono do outro. Algum tempo depois, observou-o curioso, pois o garoto vez ou outra sorria. Talvez estivesse sonhando com algo bom. Pensou.

De repente o ouviu choramingar e gritar ainda dormindo. Pulou de joelhos sobre a cama sacudindo-o preocupado.

**J2**

_– Jay... Eu te amo! – Sussurrou observando a face corada dele._

_– Tam... bém o amo-o... Muito! – Balbuciou sem conseguir abrir os olhos._

_O quarto esquentava à medida que os corpos se movimentavam. Ambos em estado de êxtase ouvindo os sons saídos de seus lábios, concentrados nas batidas aceleradas dos corações pulsando juntos._

_Xxx_

_– Filho, houve um acidente. O Jen estava a caminho da cidade de Toronto quando..._

_– Ele está bem? Posso vê-lo? – Cortou-o abruptamente._

_– Infelizmente, Jared, o carro explodiu._

_Não era preciso ouvir mais nada. Deduziu o que havia acontecido. Então não era um sonho. Fora um aviso. "Seu" Jen estava morto e ele era o culpado. Pensava._

_– NÃO!_

_O grito se fez ouvir por todo o corredor que levava à diretoria._

_– Foi por minha culpa. Fui o culpado. Eu matei o Jen. JEN..._

_Gritava desesperado. A dor que sentia não era física. Era como se as palavras de seu tio houvesse adquirido a função de uma navalha e partisse sua alma em duas partes, no momento em que soube da morte de Jensen. Só, que a outra metade, havia sido tragada pela escuridão para sempre. Sentia-se assim e de repente o rumo inexistia em seu caminho._

_– Jared, acalme-se! Kane segurava firme os braços do jovem._

_– NÃO! JEN!_

Jared se debatia na cama e gritava. Seu inconsciente não lembrava que era apenas um sonho fazendo o jovem reviver novamente a dor da perda.

Garoto, acorde! Falava Jensen desesperado, chacoalhando-o pelos ombros.

_–_ Não!

Jared gritou ao acordar sentando na cama assustado. Suava e respirava com dificuldade sem se dá conta de que foi apenas um pesadelo. Então, olhou para o rosto preocupado de Jensen a sua frente e lembrou do que aconteceu há horas atrás e de como se sentiu quando descobriu que o homem que amava estava vivo e cuidara dele.

Jogou-se nos braços de Jensen chorando compulsivamente e falando apressado em meio as lágrimas:

– Eu te amo! Sempre te amei e não quero te perder de novo, não posso te perder de novo, eu não vou suportar...

Abraçava-o forte. Seu corpo tremia. Assustado, o mais velho o encostou-o em seu peito, abraçando-o protetoramente, enquanto alisava os seus cabelos. Falou compassado transmitindo carinho:

– Bem, eu só estava esperando ouvir de seus próprios lábios. Por isso se sentiu desolado quando acordou?

– Uhum! – Falou fracamente sem soltá-lo do abraço. Não queria mais sair de perto dele.

– Quando você estava inconsciente, delirava devido a febre muito alta e chamava por alguém chamado Jen, repetindo várias vezes que o amava.

Jared inclinou a cabeça para trás e fitou os olhos de Jensen. Estava com medo da reação dele.

– Não acha que está na hora de se abrir e me contar o que está acontecendo? Isso com certeza vai te fazer bem. Além do mais, eu preciso saber o que há em meu passado. – O moreno apenas continuava olhando-o sem encontrar as palavras certas para lhe falar.

– Vamos... Não precisa ficar com medo. Confie em mim querido.

Ainda chorando Jared fastou do abraço, mas não quebrou o contato visual. Sentiu mãos carinhosas enxugando suas lágrimas. Fechou os olhos sentindo o contato. Acalmou-se gradativamente, recebendo um lenço de papel para limpar o nariz.

Jensen o pegou nos braços e o sentou na poltrona ajustando o encosto para deixá-la mais confortável. Pegou o edredom e o cobriu garoto até a cintura sentando de frente para ele na cama.

– Por favor! Acho que seu sofrimento será menor se expor o meu passado ao seu lado. Fale com calma. Ajude-me a lembrar...

Jared suspirou e baixou o olhar. Jamais se envergonharia de ter encontrado o amor verdadeiro, tão pouco de sua sexualidade, mas conversar com o ser amado sem ele ter o benefício das lembranças era diferente e pela primeira vez sentiu Jensen como um estranho.

– Sabe, eu sou órfão e cresci no The Institute Dawn, um orfanato escola. – Jensen confirmou com um aceno.

– Nós nos conhecemos quando eu tinha apenas duas semanas de vida e você tinha sete anos e cinco meses de idade.

– Sério? Como? Crescemos juntos? – Jensen perguntou sorridente.

– Sim, nós crescemos juntos. Todos os meses seu pai, o senhor Roger Ackles, ia ao orfanato e passou a levá-lo desde então. Você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo.

– Você chegou a dizer que me amava? Confessou isso para mim? – Jensen pensava que o menino havia perdido um amor sem ter a oportunidade de vivê-lo.

– Bem, na verdade, nós... – Tentou encarar o rosto do loiro, mas ficou envergonhado, pois fora amado e desejado pelo homem a sua frente.

– Você me adotou quando eu tinha quatorze anos, levando-me para o seu apartamento e me matriculando em uma escola particular, longe do Institute Dawn.

O mais velho o olhou assustado. Então ele havia seduzido o próprio filho adotivo? Um garoto menor de idade? Que tipo de ser humano ele era? E, pela primeira vez, Jensen estava com medo de descobrir o que guardava o seu passado.

Jared vendo a expressão de susto do loiro falou na tentativa de desfazer a má interpretação de suas palavras:

– Não é o que está pensando, Jen! Você não é um pedófilo.

– Mas eu e você... Meu Deus! Você era menor de idade!

– Existia amor entre nós dois, Jen! Eu não fui seduzido. Pelo contrário.

Então detalhou o companheirismo de ambos desde a infância, a perda da mãe de Jensen, o ciúme que sentia quando o via com namoradas, falou da vez que o mais velho o repreendeu por está a sós com uma colega de escola, sobre sua primeira vez e como tinha acontecido e finalmente, o acidente que os separou durante quatro anos até o dia de ontem quando o viu passando de carro pelo cemitério The Sleep of the Soul, em Vancouver. Jensen escutava atentamente suas palavras.

– Quer dizer que eu fui o primeiro homem a tocá-lo? E após a sua festa de aniversário? – Perguntou calmo.

– Jared ergueu os olhos e falou docemente:

– Não, Jen! Você foi a primeira pessoa a me tocar. Eu me guardava somente para você ansiando pelo dia em que ambos teríamos coragem para assumir os sentimentos um pelo outro.

– Primeiro? Tipo, nenhuma garota antes?

– Sim! Eu te amo Jensen! E para que ocupar com outros um lugar que é só seu? Foi por isso que eu terminei com...

O outro ergueu a mão para que ele parasse de falar.

– Por favor, não precisa continuar! – Ajoelhou-se de frente ao garoto, pôs suas mãos sobre as dele, olhou-o para em seguida falar:

– Às vezes temos a chance para recomeçar e mesmo sem lembrar de nossa história de vida, quero recomeçar de onde parei.

– E isso quer dizer que? – Jared perguntou ansioso.

– Quer dizer que se você esperar por mim, sei que um dia vou lembrar, eu quero lembrar e então o amarei da maneira como você merece.

– Eu achava que só te encontraria na outra vida, Jen! Mas, você foi mais persistente do que a morte e voltou para mim. Eu te espero quanto tempo for preciso.

Jensen segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, inclinou-se mais beijando o topo de sua testa.

– Você é mesmo... – O barulho da campainha tirou a atenção do loiro.

– Jen, vocês está esperando visitas?

– Não! Mas os meus pais são médicos e pessoas os procurarem a essa hora é comum acontecer. Vou olhar e já volto. Vamos continuar a nossa conversa. Beijou novamente a testa dele antes de sair do quarto.

Jensen caminhou pelo corredor dos quartos e foi em direção a escada. Tinha descido dois degraus quando seu pai chegou à sala de visitas junto com sua mãe. Viu-a esperar próximo ao sofá enquanto ele atendia a porta.

_– Sou Mark Pellegrino, detetive da polícia federal de Vancouver. Precisamos conversar._

_– _Detetive? O que um detetive de Vancouver está fazendo aqui? Será que tem haver com o Jared?

Pensava, descendo a escada para acompanhar a conversa do policial com o senhor Singer. Mas, não esperava que o homem estivesse acompanhado, muito menos a cena que presenciou ao ser notado pelas pessoas que o acompanhavam.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Patrícia Rodrigues, está ai mais um capítulo de sua fic, linda! Beijos!<p>

Olá, pessoal!Peço desculpas pela demora na postagem, mas como eu avisei o motivo foi a semana de não foi possível postar almas acorrentadas quarta-feira e Sweet August postarei nessa segunda-feira. (sem falta)Espero que não tenham abandonado as minhas fics, pois eu continuo gostando de escrevê-las e mais ainda de receber rewies, pois eles estimulam-me e me dão energia para continuar grande beijo e um excelente fim de semana a todos. Agradeço desde já a compreenção e segunda-feira nos vemos com mais um Capítulo de Sweet. Não esqueçam de comentar, ok?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 - Confusões

Quando Jensen desceu as escadas de sua casa, viu pessoas estranhas que acompanhavam o tal detetive Pellegrino.

– Bom dia! – Cumprimentou os presentes chamando as atenções para si.

– OH, Meu Deus! – Gritou Ashila antes de perder o equilíbrio e ser amparada por sua amiga Many.

– A senhora está bem? – Perguntou o loiro depois de correr e ajudar Many a sentar a amiga no sofá.

– Menino! Você está vivo! É um milagre. – Falou emocionada tocando gentilmente o rosto do jovem.

– A senhora me conhece?

– Todos nós o conhecemos, Jensen. Somos seus amigos e essa é a sua família. Você não lembra? – Falou Many apontando para Chris Kane e o senhor Roger Ackles. Ambos incrédulos e assustados.

O loiro os olhou sem nenhuma emoção vendo apenas dois desconhecidos em seus rostos.

– Desculpem-me, mas eu não lembro de vocês dois. Na verdade, não lembro de nenhum de vocês. – Indagou com sinceridade.

– Meu filho! Como pode dizer isso? Eu sou seu pai e esse é seu melhor amigo, Christian Kane. Vocês dois foram criados como irmãos!

– Edgar, suba e fique com o garoto! Nós atenderemos esses senhores. – Hellen falou exasperada. Havia preocupação em sua voz.

– Sim, meu filho! É o melhor. – Confirmou Robert Singer.

– Como assim, seu filho? Eu é que sou o pai dele e tenho direito de saber o que está acontecendo. – Exaltado, Roger tomou a palavra novamente.

– Escute aqui! Essa é nossa casa e o senhor não pode chegar e exigir direito algum! – Ambos falavam com as vozes alteradas.

– Senhor Singer, eu vim até aqui em busca do meu neto e acabei encontrando o meu filho! Acha que me impedirá de levar ambos, caso esse jovem seja mesmo o meu Jensen?

– Não sei! Mas, eu posso tentar.

Robert falou em tom desafiador, cerrando os punhos e indo em direção a Roger que não se intimidou. Avançaram um contra o outro. O detetive Pelegrino segurou o senhor Ackles enquanto Hellen se prostrou em frente ao marido abraçando-o e falando com preocupação:

– Amor, por favor! Acalme-se! Vamos resolver isso civilizadamente. Eu imploro!

– Papai, ouça o que a mamãe falou! Não quero que o senhor brigue.

Helen e Robert olharam exasperados para o loiro. Durante esses quatro anos que cuidaram dele, nunca os havia chamado assim, embora assumisse para todos que era filho adotivo. Era o que mais desejam ouvir daquele rapaz que lhes devolveu a alegria, depois que sofreram a perda do filho sanguíneo.

– O que está acontecendo, Jen? – A voz de Jared irrompeu o silêncio que havia se instalado, chamando a atenção de todos.

– Jared, eu lhe disse para ficar na cama! Você ainda não está bem! – Jensen o repreendeu.

– Mas, escutei vozes alteradas e fiquei preocupado com você, Jen!

– Jared! Meu filho! – Kane falou pela primeira vez quebrando o diálogo entre o jovem e seu melhor amigo.

– Tio, Chris? Como chegaram até aqui? O que está acontecendo com...

Não concluiu a frase. Um tremor envolveu seu corpo. Tonto, viu as imagens a sua frente desfocarem e sentiu o corpo pesar pendendo para frente. Jensen, em um impulso de proteção, correu e subiu rápido alguns degraus, amparando-o. O jovem estava pálido e suava frio.

– Acalme-se, meu menino! Eu vou cuidar de você. – Sussurrou após segurá-lo.

– Espere Jensen! Deixe-me ajudá-lo... – O loiro o cortou abruptamente.

– Dispenso a ajuda. Querem conversar? Faremos isso, mas quando ele estiver melhor e adormecido.

– Ackles! Você é o meu melhor amigo e ele é meu filho!

– CHEGA! Estão em minha casa e eu não vou admitir mais uma vez a gritaria de alguns minutos antes.

E subiu as escadas, exaltado. Enquanto a discursão entre os presentes atingia a sua pessoa, manteve a compostura e procurou ser compreensivo. Mas, quando chegou aos ouvidos de seus protegido, arrancando-o de seu descanso, a paciência lhe faltou e qualquer um que continuasse aquele falatório sem precedentes seria literalmente expulso. Eram os seus pensamentos enquanto carregava Jared em seus braços.

Mark Pellegrino aproximou-se de Kane e tocou gentilmente o seu ombro em um pedido mudo de rendição. Ele entendeu que seria o melhor a ser feito no momento. Kane deveria dá tempo aos ânimos dos presentes voltarem ao normal, pois havia muito o que ser explicado e isso envolvia a vida de todos que amavam Jared e Jensen.

– Senhor Single, pelo pouco que entendi o jovem Ackles sofre de aminésia, certo? – Perguntou Ashila quebrando o silêncio que se instalou após a atitude do loiro.

– Desde que o encontramos. – Respondeu o homem.

– Então, como se explica esse comportamento cuidadoso e carinhoso para com o garoto se ele não lembra de nada?

– O pai de Jared olhou para a mulher e com um sorriso singelo falou com carinho:

– Quando se ama a alma lembra mais do que a mente.

**J2**

Após suas palavras inflexíveis ao amigo, Jensen tomou Jared em seus braços e o levou de volta para o quarto. Encolhido, o jovem repousava a cabeça em seu peito buscando se recuperar do mal que sentia.

A porta do quarto estava aberta. Jensen passou com cuidado, aproximou-se da cama e ajoelhou-se sobre ela depositando gentilmente o garoto sobre o colchão macio. Depois, cobriu-o com o edredom, pois apesar do vidro da janela do quarto refletir os primeiros raios de sol, fazia frio e o vento era intenso diminuindo ainda mais a sensação térmica.

– Jen, não me deixe! Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você!

– Ackles se comoveu com a doçura daquele pedido. Tomou as mãos do moreno entre as suas, sentou-se ao seu lado e falou firme, porém amigável:

– Lembra que eu pedi para que me esperasse? Acredite em mim. Sua amizade estará sempre comigo e juntos, lutaremos pela recuperação das minhas lembranças e, quando elas vierem, entregarei a você muito mais do que a minha amizade, entregarei os meus sentimentos e então poderei te amar como você merece.

Jared sorriu e se permitiu fechar os olhos. Buscou sentir o contato das mãos macias do homem que amava, pois ele as deslizava pelas mechas de seus cabelos após proferir sua sutil declaração. Mesmo que Jensen ainda não lembrasse do que compartilharam juntos, mesmo que seus familiares tivessem que brigar pela sua presença, estaria ao lado dele e juntos reconstruiriam a vida porque no momento em que se reencontraram ela voltou a pulsar em suas veias e seus corações novamente batiam como um só.

Com esses pensamentos e envolvido pelo carinho devotado, Jared adormeceu, ficando aos cuidados da governanta Flores enquanto Jensen descia à sala de visita para resolver assuntos pendentes com pessoas do seu passado.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Boa noite!<p>

Esse capítulo ficou mais curtinho, eu sei. Mas, prometo compensar no capítulo seguinte.

Quarta-feira postarei o capítulo 12 dessa fic e sexta-feira o capítulo 6 de Almas acorrentadas. Quem ainda não leu e se tiver interesse, basta olhar em meu perfil, só não esqueça de comentá-la, ok?

Sweet August só estará de volta na próxima segunda-feira.

Well... Vocês sabem o quanto os rewies fazem bem a auto-estima de uma escritora. Está tudo certo para sair o capítulo 12 na quarta-feira, mas vai depender dos rewies de vocês.

Beijos e uma excelente semana a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Iene:** Obrigada por comentar e fico feliz em saber que adoras a minha fic. Ela é fofa, não é? Bem, vamos ver como o lindinho do Jay ajuda o seu Jen a recuperar a memória, pois mesmo que o loiro já esteja balançado pelo lindinho, ele o quer completamente. Aguardo você no próximo capítulo.

**Soniama:** Calma, mulher! Eu também acho que está história merece um final feliz e digno para os nossos lindos. Beijos e te espero no próximo capítulo.

**Patrícia Rodrigues:** O que dizer? Uma das pessoas que conquistaram a minha amizade com o seu jeito simples e paciente. Essa fic é mais do que merecida para você. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto dela. Com certeza você vai gostar da próxima que ficará no lugar dessa. Beijos!

**Casammy:** Hello, Casammy! Do not worry, beautiful! The boys will no longer be separated, I assure you. Already made them suffer too. I hope you in the next chapter.  
>Kisses!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_Patty, aqui está mais um capítulo, amiga. Espero que goste. Beijos!_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12 - O passado se une ao presente<p>

Quando retornou a sala de visitas, Jensen viu os visitantes junto com seu pai acomodados no sofá degustando chá com torradas enquanto sua mãe observava da janela próxima a porta o belo jardim banhado pela tenra luz do dia e Chris Kane andava de um lado para o outro preocupado com Jared. Eram seis e quinze da manhã.

Sentou-se na cômoda de frente aos presentes, estava reservado e tímido porque embora soubesse que aquelas pessoas eram seus amigos e familiares, não se sentia à vontade próximo a eles. Baixou a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro, antes de olhá-los novamente e falar:

– Desculpem-me pela grosseria. Mas, quando a gritaria de vocês motivou a saída de Jay do seu repouso, eu não me controlei.

– Não se preocupe. Eu sei muito bem o que é isso. Eu mesmo agi assim quando procurava o meu filho. – Kane que no momento que avistou o amigo, juntou-se aos outros no sofá, falou paciente lembrando da maneira de como tratara o senhor Ônor horas atrás.

– Por favor, Jensen! Diga-me o que ele tem! Por que quase desmaiou daquele jeito? – Kane perguntou aflito.

– Eu o encontrei caído no jardim. Estava desacordado, pois ficou exposto por quase uma hora na chuva intensa.

– Meu Deus! O que deu nesse garoto! Por que ele fez uma coisa assim? – Disse Roger surpreso pela atitude do neto.

– Acho melhor eu lhes contar como tudo aconteceu.

Jensen falou como o encontrara, em que estado ele estava, o que o motivou a fazer isso segundo ele mesmo e das horas que permanecera inconsciente, causando-lhe medo, levando os seus pais a procurarem desesperadamente algum familiar do moreno que nem mesmo documentos trazia dificultando assim entrar em contato com algum familiar, amigo ou colega próximo ao circulo de amizades dele. Chegara com a cara e a coragem disposto a descobrir se ele, Jensen, era a pessoa que o jovem julgava morto há quatro anos atrás.

Após ouvir atentamente as palavras do melhor amigo, Chris falou:

– Ele nunca o esqueceu. Cada momento de sua vida, tudo o que fazia, pensava em você e sempre me perguntava se dava motivos para que você se orgulhasse dele onde quer que estivesse. Ele o ama.

Jensen sorriu abertamente e falou comovido:

– Vou lutar para recuperar minhas lembranças. Desde que o vi e olhei para seu semblante meigo e indefeso, algo bom se apossou de mim. Não sei explicar que sentimento é esse. Mas, não é pena. Acredite! Alguém como o seu filho não é digno de pena. É digno da forma mais pura e verdadeira de ser amado.

– Obrigado, Jen! Suas palavras me confortam. Não quero que o Jared sofra. Eu o amo e desde que você me confiou a sua guarda, eu tenho me esforçado para ser um excelente pai. Porém, que pai é esse que deixa o próprio filho fugir de casa? – Disse com os olhos marejados.

– O tipo de pai que uniu um grupo de amigos e buscou em diferentes lugares até encontrar o seu rebento. Posso não lembrar do nosso vínculo de amizade Christian, mas orgulho-me de você por não ter desamparado o Jay.

– Eu jamais faria isso, Jensen! Ele é uma parte de sua alma. E, todos os dias eu pensava que você não tinha ido completamente embora de nossas vidas, pois havia deixado seu bem mais precioso sob nossos cuidados.

Os dois amigos se olharam intensamente e trocaram sorrisos de afeto, algo semelhante a irmãos que se reencontram após anos de separação forçada.

– Desculpem-me pela intromissão. Mas fui chamado para encontrar um jovem desaparecido. No entanto, encontrei outro que foi dado como morto há quatro anos atrás. Inclusive você foi enterrado, senhor Jensen Ackles. Quero explicações sobre o que está acontecendo aqui! – Pellegrino se pronunciou. Estava sério. Afinal, o jovem Ackles fora dado como morto e depois reapareceu ao lado de uma família alheia a sua.

– Nós achávamos que ele era Edgar Norman advogado da vara de família em Toronto. – A voz de Hellen chamou a atenção do detetive. Ela continuava fitando o jardim buscando esconder as lágrimas que tentavam banhar o seu rosto triste.

– Por favor, senhora. Pode me contar com detalhes o que aconteceu? Como o jovem Ackles veio parar em sua casa e porque não notificaram às autoridades de Vancouver?

A mulher olhou para o homem e acenou afirmativamente antes de contar detalhadamente como tudo aconteceu.

– Edgar permaneceu um mês em coma devido a uma forte pancada na cabeça, mas sem fraturas, felizmente. Ele havia sido resgatado pelas autoridades de Toronto, devido a moradores de um pequeno vilarejo que trabalhavam nas plantações de arroz próximo ao acidente. O corpo dele deve ter rolado quando caiu do carro. Não sabemos com detalhes o que aconteceu, porque desde que acordou do coma Edgar não lembra nada de sua antiga vida.

O detetive lhe sorriu amigável, acenando a cabeça em um gesto mudo para que continuasse.

– Então, meu marido e eu resolvemos cuidar dele. Foram intensas sessões de fisioterapia e consulta psicológica. Fizemos o que pudemos para que ele se lembrasse, porém isso não aconteceu. Resolvemos adotá-lo e o convencemos a morar conosco, alegando que assim poderíamos dedicar nosso tempo em seu tratamento. E saibam... Foram os melhores quatro anos de nossas vidas. E quero que escutem bem todos vocês: Edgar é nosso filho gostem disso ou não e nunca me passou pela cabeça perdê-lo sem antes lutar judicialmente por ele. – Falou exasperada, afastando-se da janela e se aproximando dos senhores Kane e Ackles, mirando-os nos olhos.

– Mamãe, por favor! Acalme-se! – Jensen se aproximou e segurou as mãos dela antes de falar com carinho. Ela se abraçou ao filho e deixou as lágrimas teimosas correrem livres por seu rosto.

– Seu irmão sentiria muito orgulho de você se estivesse vivo! Ele sempre me dizia que queria ter um irmão mais novo para cuidar e brincar com ele. Ah! Ed... Não sei o que vamos fazer se te perdemos! – Chorava compulsivamente abraçada ao loiro.

O senhor Singer que observava a cena, baixou a cabeça permitindo que um pranto silencioso deslizasse pela sua face experiente. Amava a sua esposa e só Deus sabe o quanto a ajudou a lutar contra a depressão quando o filho deles faleceu. Parecia até que seus destinos eram encontrar pessoas para amar e depois elas fossem arrancadas de si, independente do amor que lhes dedicasse.

– Mamãe, olhe para mim, por favor! – Jensen pediu gentilmente segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos e secando as lágrimas com o polegar.

– Eu gosto muito da senhora e do papai. Jamais os abandonarei. O amor que vocês me deram, não é algo que se esqueça, pois me confortaram no momento em que eu mais precisei de alguém.

– Por favor, Jen! Não... – O senhor Ackles chorou ao ouvir a declaração do filho aos pais adotivos. Tentou falar, mas sua voz foi calada pela dor que sentia devido ao medo de perdê-lo. Achava que a vida o estava punindo por ter tentado afastar duas almas que se pertencia e por isso lhe omitia o perdão. Chris o abraçava buscando confortá-lo.

– No entanto, eu quero que saibam que também não vou abandonar a minha antiga família porque sei que igualmente são importantes para mim. Apenas não lembro deles. – Finalizou seu desabafo.

Todos os presentes olharam-no comovidos com suas palavras cheias de significados e carinho. Seu pai sanguíneo principalmente. Ele havia parado de chorar.

– E tem mais... Eu sou um abençoado. Tantas pessoas passam pela vida sem a chance de amarem e serem amadas... E no meu caso, tenho ao comigo o amor da minha vida, um garoto lindo que nesse momento dorme tranquilo em meu quarto – Sorriu para Cris quando falou sobre Jared recebendo outro sorriso como resposta. – e também tenho duas famílias que se preocupam e me amam independente do que eu seja ou possa ser. E isso gente, faz toda a diferença.

Como alguém podia não se emocionar com tamanha declaração? Hellen voltou a abraçá-lo mais calma e resignada, acompanhada por Robert que se juntara aos dois. Roger refugiou-se no abraço do amigo Chris suspirando aliviado, enquanto os outros sorriam cúmplices da perfeita sintonia entre a união do passado e o presente. Ainda havia questões judiciais a serem resolvidas. Também seria difícil trabalhar as memórias do jovem Ackles, mas no momento eles precisavam apenas do calor e presença dos seus garotos tão amados amados. Jensen e Jared receberiam todo o amor e atenção que mereciam.

Lá fora, o sol cobria com seu brilho dourado a relva verde que se espalhava pelo jardim da grande casa tecendo em cores monocromáticas a beleza de um novo renascer para aquelas pessoas que se amavam.

**J2**

O relógio sobre a cômoda do seu quarto marcava sete e cinco da manhã. Jensen entrou com cuidado para não acordar Jared, dispensou a governanta e fechou a porta devagar, sentando na cama ao lado do garoto.

Observava-o. Ele dormia calmamente e ressonava baixo.

Desenhava em sua mente os traços infantis de seu semblante jovem: os lábios delineados e finos, as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas em uma pele lisa e macia, a longa franja cobrindo a testa e os cabelos escuros e sedosos. Observou também o seu tamanho e, apesar da estatura ser superior a sua ali repousava um menino indefeso que precisava ser amado, cuidado, mas tinha força espiritual e garra porque se não fosse a persistência dele, talvez não tivessem se reencontrado e tão pouco lembraria que ele existia, apesar de sentir um vazio em sua alma desde que acordara do coma.

Deitou calmamente ao lado do jovem e apoiou-se em um de seus cotovelos enquanto sua outra mão acariciava o rosto de Jared com todo o carinho que sentia por ele desde que o viu pela primeira vez.

– Você é tão lindo, tão especial... Cuidarei sempre de você, meu menino! – Sussurrou próximo ao seu rosto.

– Vou ficar sempre ao seu lado. Não pode me deixar, Jay! Eu já não suportaria mais ficar sem você. – Apesar de suas palavras, estava confiante que de agora em diante, podiam juntos trilhar o caminho à felicidade.

– Quero ter tudo o que seu amor poder me oferecer. Só me espere, eu te peço! – Nesse momento, o garoto suspirou baixo e mexeu um pouco a cabeça, sem acordar. O loiro se aproximou mais do rosto do outro e encaixou lentamente seus lábios nos dele, beijando-o devagar. Após romper o beijo, falou:

– Eu o compensarei pelas lágrimas que por quatro anos molharam seu rosto. Vou amá-lo como merece. – E dizendo isso, deitou ao lado dele adormecendo minutos depois embalado pelo doce regozijo em sua contemplação àquela meiga criatura.

Em dois quartos de hóspedes repousavam Chris, Roger e Mark, Ashila e Many. Ambos aguardavam a manhã passar, pois após o almoço, iam seguir rumo para Vancouver junto com a família Singer e iniciar questões judiciais em relação ao aparecimento de Jensen e o sepultamento do verdadeiro Edgar Norman.

* * *

><p>Boa noite! Como prometido, olha eu aqui! Fiquei muito feliz pela quantidade de rewies em apenas dois dias. Obrigada. Infelizmente só não cumpri fazer um capítulo maior, não por falta de inspiração, mas pelas ocupações. Sorry!<p>

Nessa sexta-feira tem mais. Isso dependendo dos rewies de vocês. Gente! Elas incentivam os escritores a atualizarem mais rápido e melhoram a inspiração, sabiam? Infelizmente pessoas que acompanhavam essa história desde o início, não mandam mais rewies. Talvez tenham se cansado dela.

E não se preocupem. Amanhã responderei aos rewies do capítulo 11 dessa fic e Sweet August. Beijos e muito obrigada ao carinho de todos aqueles que sempre comentam as minhas histórias.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies: <strong>

**Patty**: Infelizmente sua história está na reta final. Mas, não fique triste. Ela é sua e foi projetada com o mesmo carinho e consideração que você sempre me devota em seus rewies. Beijos amiga.

**Iene:** Sim, querida, a reação do Jen foi lógica. Ele já adora esse garoto cativante. De repente saber que a confusão daquele povo atingiu mesmo indiretamente o seu amor, foi demais para a educação dele. Vamaos ver como as coisas ficarão. Beijos!

Clique aqui para acompanhar HistóriaVocê será notificado por e-mail quando esta história for atualizada

Categoria:  
>Descrição:<p>

Inserir nesta nova categoria

Comente!

Muitos autores deixam de escrever pois não recebem comentários em suas histórias.

O que mais gostou no capítulo?O que acha que precisa ser melhorado?Comentários adicionais

Gosta do site? Divulgue!

Divulgação

Que tal colocar sua história nesta página, neste espaço?

Opções da História

Denunciar

Versão para Impressão

Recomendar esta história

Adicionar a história aos favoritos

Adicionar autor(a) aos favoritos

Editar história

Editar capítulo


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 - Voltando às origens

Jared acordou sentindo a tenra claridade sob seus olhos. Suspirou pesadamente. Remexeu preguiçoso na cama chocando-se contra um corpo ao lado esquerdo do seu. Abrindo os olhos devagar, virou de perfil fitando o rosto adormecido de Jensen. Ambos estavam enrolados no mesmo lençol.

Sorriu feliz pelo fato de saber que o mais velho dormira ao seu lado, pois naquele simples gesto, relembrou seus tempos de criança quando o loiro dormia consigo afugentando os medos e os pesadelos que às vezes vinham lhe visitar. Era incrível como apesar da falta de lembranças, o loiro agia com o mesmo cavalheirismo de sempre para com ele. Pensava assim, enquanto uma de suas mãos iniciara uma carícia leve no rosto dele. Ackles remexeu-se devagar e abriu os olhos lentamente. Sorriu para o mais novo lhe ofertando também um sonoro bom dia ao qual foi correspondido com o mesmo carinho.

- Que horas são, Jay? - Perguntou com a voz mais rouca que o normal devido o sono.

- Não sei! Creio que seja tarde, pois o quarto está bem claro.

Jenen girou o corpo em direção ao criado-mudo. Passava das doze e trinta da manhã. Sentou-se repentinamente na cama devido ao susto.

- Meu Deus! Sua medicação... Meu trabalho... Nossos familiares... - Como pudera ser tão imprudente? Pensou enquanto levantou-se rapidamente esbarrando na escrivaninha próxima a porta. Xingou-a como se isso fosse resolver a dor em seu joelho. Jared assistia a tudo sorrindo baixo, não pretendia chatear o amigo.

- Ha, ha, ha... Muito engraçado, Jay! Mas, temos um dia cheio de responsabilidades, sabia? - O jovem o olhou compreensivo e falou carinhoso:

- Temos o tempo ao nosso favor e eu tenho você!

Jensen perdeu toda e qualquer linha de raciocínio ficando completamente sem graça. Motivado pela meiguice dele, lembrou do beijo que lhe dera ao entrar no quarto e o encontrou em sono profundo. Não tinha como resistir a alguém como ele. Não queria resistir. Caminhou novamente em direção a cama, não estava mais irritado. Deitou apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo esquerdo, como fizera noite passada e com um sorriso, falou:

- Esse seu jeitinho mexe comigo...

Jared que havia inclinado o rosto para olhá-lo, sorriu com a declaração e iniciou um afago demorado nos cabelos do mais velho que fechou os olhos suspirando feliz por aquele contato.

- Eu te amo! Finalmente voltei a ser completo!

O loiro nada respondeu diante da declaração. Abriu os olhos apenas para se aproximar mais do garoto, enquanto seus lábios selaram os dele, iniciando um beijo lento e compassado.

Quando sentiu os lábios de Jensen nos seus, Jared se entregou as sensações não acreditando que o homem que amava mesmo privado de suas lembranças, desejava-o. Havia sentimentos nos gestos dele. Estava novamente em seu verdadeiro lar.

- Esse segundo beijo foi bem melhor... - sussurrou ao finalizar o beijo.

- Segundo? Jen, esse é nosso primeiro beijo depois que o reencontrei! – Jared falou confuso.

Então lembrou que o beijara enquanto ele dormia. Temeu sua reação ao descobrir isso.

- Jay, eu... Juro! Não me aproveitei de você. Jamais fa- faria isso, Acredite! - Tropeçou nas próprias palavras arrancado sorrisos do outro.

- Relaxa, Jen! Eu já entendi o que aconteceu. Confio em você. Acredito que apenas tenha me beijado enquanto eu dormia. - Falou ainda sorrindo, divertindo-se com o jeito sem graça do amigo.

- Você tem covinhas quando sorri! Seu sorriso é lindo! – O mais velho disse com admiração.

- Esse sorriso permaneceu no casulo por quatro anos. Mas, agora que você reapareceu, voltarei a sorrir assim mais vezes.

Jensen lentamente colocou-se sobre o corpo do garoto antes de novamente beijá-lo. Mas dessa vez, um beijo profundo, expondo todo o desejo que crescia em si diante da figura daquele a quem entregaria de bom grado o seu coração. E, mesmo vestido, o loiro roçava o corpo contra o dele enquanto Jared deslizavam as mãos por suas costas.

– Jen! Eu te amo... – Sussurrou durante os beijos.

Ackles deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço do moreno, depositando também leves mordidas, ouvindo-o gemer baixo.

Jared adentrou por dentro da camisa dele com as mãos, causando-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo. Depois, ergueu-a lentamente intensionando tirá-la. Jensen que já estava excitado, cessou as carícias e encarou-o sério, antes de perguntar:

– Tem certeza que você quer isso?

– Eu quero você, Jen! - Respondeu o jovem com o olhar cheio de luxúria.

Não tinha dúvidas sobre seu desejo de possuir aquele corpo jovem e forte sob o seu. Embora, achasse que ficariam juntos de verdade apenas quando sua memória voltasse. Mas, Jared o amava e sofrera muito com sua ausência. Não esperaria tempo algum para lhe dá todo carinho que ele merecia.

Ergueu um pouco o corpo, permitindo que a parte superior do pijama fosse retirada ficando com o peito desnudo.

– Edgar, acorde querido! È tarde! – A voz de sua mãe o chamou a realidade.

– Droga! Esqueci que não estamos sozinhos! – Falou Ackles visivelmente irritado.

– Querido? Posso entrar? – Jensen gelou com a pergunta da mãe.

– Não! Estou ajudando o Jay a trocar-se. Em quinze minutos desceremos. – Falou firme, escondendo o nervosismo.

– Tudo bem. Estamos todos reunidos na sala de jantar. - E saiu, arrancando de ambos um suspiro aliviado.

As roupas de Jared estavam limpas e tinham sido passadas. O mais velho o ajudou a se vestir. Em seguida, tomou rapidamente uma ducha fria e vestiu roupas confortáveis, mas formais. Afinal, teriam um longo dia com a justiça de Vancouver, caso chegassem cedo a cidade.

**xxx**

Robert havia ligado para o hospital em que trabalhava junto com a esposa e o filho, informando a sua secretária que se ausentaria por uma semana, deixando-a responsável pelo Menesis One até o seu retorno. Confiava na competência da garota.

O clima era ameno entre as duas famílias. Após o almoço, o senhor Ackles e o senhor Single foram juntos à rodoviária de Toronto comprar passagens para Vancouver. Não sabiam ainda com quem Jensen ficaria até a recuperação de suas lembranças, apenas tinham certeza de que ele estaria onde Jared estivesse. O próprio loiro deixara isso bem claro.

Quatro horas e meia depois estavam todos em frente a casa de Roger Ackles. Quando o homem tocou a campainha, a empregada o recebeu com um sorriso de alívio, pois vira o jovem desaparecido próximo ao pai Chris Kane.

– Boa tarde, senhor Ackles! O senhor James Correnan e Chad Murray estão aguardando na sala de estar. – Falou educada, quando o homem se pôs ao seu lado enquanto as pessoas que o acompanhavam adentravam o recinto.

– Eles me avisaram que viriam a minha casa no fim da tarde para recepcionarem meu neto. Você serviu algo para eles?

– Sim, senhor! Chá de camomila, bolo de frutas e

– Oh! Meu Deus! – Gritou a mulher ao ver a figura de Jensen, o jovem que conhecera aos dezoito anos de idade e que supostamente estava morto.

– Acalme-se Clarissa! Esse é o meu filho Jensen e ele não está morto como pensávamos. Agora, vá para a cozinha e prepare o jantar junto com Andy, Tudo bem? – A mulher apenas balançou a cabeça ainda em choque.

– Diga a Maria que venha a sala de estar. – Disse o homem. Ele encarregaria a sua governanta de preparar quartos para todos os presentes antes que os Singers pensassem em se hospedar em um hotel arrastando Jensen com eles.

– Jay! Que bom que você está bem! – Quando Chad avistou o moreno, correu em sua direção cumprimentando-o emocionado para em seguida beijá-lo com todo o amor que sentia, mas o jovem quebrou o contato e o segurou pelos ombros falando exasperado:

– O que você pensa que está fazendo, Murray?

– Como o que estou fazendo? Beijando o meu namorado! – Falou de forma simples, no entanto assustou-se quando viu a figura de Jensen surgir atrás do garoto.

– Meu Deus! Esse... Esse ai, é? – Chad não creditava no que seus olhos viam.

– Jensen Ackles. É assim que eu me chamo. E, não sabia que o Jared tinha namorado. – Falou irritado, voltando o seu campo de visão para o moreno.

– Jen, não é nada disso que você está pensando! Por favor... – Chad o cortou abruptamente e falou desafiador:

– Como assim não é? Nós dois estamos namorando ou você esqueceu, Jared?

– Escute aqui, sujeito. Eu acredito no Jay e sei que há uma explicação para esse mal entendido. – Jensen falou entre dentes.

– Você devia estar morto, Ackles! Assim o Jay continuaria comigo!

O loiro sem se intimidar com a atitude do rival aproximou-se dele e falou compassado, porém firme:

– Você disse bem: devia, mas eu enjoei da morte. Sabe como é, né? Quando se tem algo valioso para reclamar não é prudente passar tanto tempo no além e eu só voltei por causa do Jay. – Seu tom irônico irritou profundamente o outro.

– Rapazes, parem a discursão! Temos muito que conversar. E você Jensen, suba junto com o Jay para o seu antigo quarto. Maria irá levá-los até lá. Dormiremos cedo, pois amanhã a terça-feira será bem atarefada.

Com um sorriso de vitória, Jensen pegou o garoto pela mão e ambos subiram a escadaria carregando suas bagagens, guiados pela governanta da casa.

– Senhor Ackles, como o senhor pode... – O homem ergueu a mão interrompendo a reclamação do outro.

– Desculpe-me Chad, mas meu filho está de volta e suas chances com Jared que já eram escassez, agora tornaram-se nulas. Não permitirei que você gere um conflito justamente no dia que Jensen retornou.

E dizendo isso voltou sua atenção para o senhor Correnan apresentando-o a Hellen e Bob e explicando o porquê de estarem ali.

Chris Kane, Many, Ashila, James Correnan, o detetive Mark Pellegrino e o casal Singer, reuniram-se com Roger Ackles em seu escritório particular. Conversariam antes do jantar a situação legal de Jensen e sua aminésia temporária. Apenas Chad desfalcou o grupo. Preferiu ir embora e pensar em uma maneira de tirar Jared dos braços de Jensen.

**J2**

Ao entrarem no grande quarto de solteiro, Maria se ofereceu para ajudar os jovens, mas Jared observando o rosto sisudo de seu amor, preferiu despachar a ajuda dela e conversar com o loiro a sós.

– Jen, deixe-me explicar, por favor!

– Não há o que explicar Jared! Você estava sozinho e o Chad parece gostar muito de você. Qual o problema nisso? Agora se me dá licença, vou tomar um banho e dormir, o dia foi realmente cansativo. – Falou de costas para ele pegando sua mochila e indo em direção ao banheiro.

– Você realmente acha que fingi tudo o que te disse? Que fui a Toronto por falta de opção? – Havia tristeza na voz do garoto.

O mais velho suspirou e virou lentamente olhando para os olhos suplicantes e marejados daquele que arriscara seu bem estar por algo que poderia ser uma ilusão.

– Vem cá! Senta aqui perto de mim! É claro que vou te ouvir.

Quando o moreno sentou, inclinou sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele iniciando um relato detalhado e verdadeiro do ano que passou ao lado de Chad. Contou que não se entregara novamente a outro homem, nem mesmo a ele. Falou também sobre esse último ano que namorou o Chad motivado pelos conselhos do pai que só queria a sua felicidade e a solidão que invadiu o eu ser do momento em que soube do acidente até o dia antes de vê-lo passando de carro. Jensen ouviu tudo atentamente enquanto alisava o cabelo escuro do garoto em um carinho silencioso.

– Desculpe-me por minha incompreensão! Você já sofreu tanto...

– Isso já não importa, Jen! Você finalmente voltou para mim e é com você que eu vou ficar. Chad tem a minha amizade, porém se ele tentar me afastar de você, irá perdê-la. – As palavras de Jared eram firmes.

Ackles beijou o topo de sua cabeça apertando-o mais em seu abraço. Depois, deitou trazendo o moreno consigo e repousando a cabeça dele em seu peito. Permaneceram assim até Maria chamá-los para o jantar, quando alternaram a vez no banho e puseram seus pijamas antes de descerem.

Após o jantar, todos se recolheram a seus quartos, inclusive, Chris Kane e o Detetive Pellegrino que se hospedariam na mansão Ackles até o caso ser resolvido. O senhor Correnan, Ashila e Many voltaram para o orfanato. O dia seguinte traria novos ares às vidas daquelas pessoas.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Boa Noite!

Primeiramente, uma feliz noite de véspera de São João.

Perdoem-me por não postar esse capítulo ontem e ainda não ter respondido aos rewies. Na verdade o meu modem deu problema e eu estou sem net. Vi que algumas histórias que acompanho foram atualizadas e tem uma nova que adorei. Peço desculpas pela falta de leituras e rewies, mas amanhã independente de ter resolvido o problema com o modem, vou me organizar com esses atrasos. Sorry!

Espero que não me bandonem, gostem de mais esse capítulo e comentem

Beijos e uma excelente noite!

**Respondendo aos rewies:** Iene, Elisete e Casammy, obrigada pelos rewies. No próximo capítulo prometo repondê-los melhor. Patrícia Rodrigues, desculpe-me Patty pela garfe de ter esquecido de responder o seu rewie em Sweet August, nem imagine que lhe desprezei, ok? Os anjinhos de Sweet August realmente vão aprontar com os vilões. Aguarde! Quanto a o Amor venceu a dor? Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Afinal, a história foi feita para vc.

Vitorinha, Mariazinha, Cass e Pérola, obrigada, minhas lindas.

Beijos!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 - Medos e dúvidas

Roger Ackles, Jared, Jensen e o casal Singer passaram a manhã no fórum de Vancouver. A terça-feira começara agitada.

Acompanhados de dois advogados, foram ouvidos pelo juiz titular. Afinal, precisavam provar que Jensen Ross Ackles era um civil vivo e o advogado Edgar Norman morto e enterrado por engano no jazigo da família Ackles. Também tinha a questão do dinheiro do advogado ao qual Jensen se apropriara.

Mas, o loiro percebeu algo errado com Jared. Ele estava triste, apático e com olheiras claras ao redor dos olhos. Talvez não tivesse dormido bem, mas não reclamou. Na verdade, o jovem manteve-se monossilábico durante toda a manhã. Respondia apenas às perguntas que lhe eram feitas e quando o loiro o olhava, lançava um sorriso aparentemente sincero, mas o outro percebia que ele estava tentando esconder algo porque apesar da falta de lembranças, sabia decifrar o olhar dele. Estava preocupado.

**J2**

Jared observava todos a sua volta sem demonstrar emoção. A manhã no fórum de Vancouver passara como em câmera lenta. Porém, isso não o incomodou, já que sua mente vagava pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Não dormira bem noite passada, diferente de Jensen que mergulhara em sono profundo. O jovem se acomodara na pequena poltrona que havia no quarto, aproximando-a da janela. E, enquanto observava a lua cheia, grossas lágrimas molhavam seu rosto. Permaneceu assim quase toda a madrugada. Fora vencido pelo cansaço quando o céu antes escuro, tingia-se lentamente de um leve dourado.

Após a discursão de Jensen com Chad, o loiro mostrou-se inseguro e sem emoção no trato com os seus sentimentos, pois apesar de ter ouvido suas explicações e maneirado seu tom de voz, dirigiu-lhe a palavra friamente durante o jantar e quando se recolheram evitou abraçá-lo e lhe dá pelo menos um beijo de boa noite apesar de compartilharem uma cama de casal e ambos já terem trocado beijos e carícias.

E, no dia seguinte, enquanto os presentes se preocupavam com as questões judiciais relacionadas a volta de Ackles, o jovem lembrava que em outros tempos, seu amor jamais se fecharia para ele. E se alguém como Chad tentasse afastá-los, o loiro reagiria com a mesma raiva, mas ela nunca seria destinada a sua pessoa porque ele sempre lhe amou, protegeu e deu carinho.

Sua tristeza não era motivada pela falta de memória do amado, tão pouco por esperá-lo o tempo que fosse preciso, mas pela frieza que o mais velho lhe tratara, talvez acreditando em Murray e não em sua pessoa.

**J2**

Doze e quarenta e cinco. Início da tarde. Caminhavam lado a lado pelo grande corredor do fórum. Voltariam no dia seguinte para mais uma audiência com o juiz.

No entanto, ansioso para descobrir o que incomodava o garoto e poder ajudá-lo, Jensen pediu que o senhor Ackles e o casal Singer seguissem para a mansão do pai sem ele e Jared sob o pretexto de passarem um tempo a sós. Os outros aceitaram sem relutância. Sabiam da vontade do loiro em lembrar de sua vida antiga ao lado do garoto.

– Vamos Jay! Conte-me o que está acontecendo com você! – O mais velho falou decidido após sentarem-se em uma mesa no restaurante Arial a dois quarteirões do fórum.

– Eu estou bem! Por que está me perguntando isso? – Tentou soar natural falhando terrivelmente.

– Olha garoto, você pode está muitas coisas, menos bem. Jay, não minta para mim... Foi algo que eu fiz?

O jovem exitou por alguns segundos. Não queria comentar sobre o comportamento do homem que amava. Sabia não poder cobrar dele mais do que no momento ele podia dar, mas a dor que sentira pelo seu desprezo noite passada estava machucando e como não gostava de mentiras achava que se omitisse a verdade, de certa forma estaria mentindo. Então, o que fazer? Olhava apreensivo para o loiro que percebendo sua aflição, tomou novamente a palavra:

- Foi porque ontem eu me esquivei de você após a nossa conversa no quarto, não foi?

Jared apenas baixou o olhar. Não queria encarar aqueles olhos que às vezes despiam sua alma.

- Perdoe-me, Jay! Olha, eu não sei como eu agiria em uma situação como aquela, mas o que sei, o que sinto é que não quero ter perder, entende? Tenha paciência comigo! – Havia aflição na voz do homem.

- Eu tenho toda a paciência que você precisar, amor! Mas, sofro quando você age frio, distante. Antes, a nossa comunicação era perfeita. Dúvidas, medos e incertezas não nos atrapalhavam. Agora...

Ackles inclinou-se mais um pouco para frente e envolveu as mãos do moreno entre as suas. Olhou-o nos olhos e falou compassado:

– Quando eu o encontrei caído no jardim de minha casa, senti que o devia proteger que precisaria cuidar de você! Em momento algum imaginei que fosse um bandido ou algum degenerado, pois no meu intimo eu sabia quem você era. Sei o quanto já sofreu meu menino e sei o quanto você merece ser feliz, mas se puder me esperar, se continuar... – Jared cortou gentilmente suas palavras.

- Está tudo bem! Acredite! Eu vou esperá-lo o tempo que precisar e continuar ao seu lado. Eu te amo!

Nunca cansaria de ouvir essas palavras. O jovem a sua frente era uma pessoa doce, gentil e tinha muito amor para dar. Porém, como uma plantinha que precisava da luz do sol, ser regada e adubada, Jared precisava ser amado, cuidado e protegido pelo homem que amava e ele, Jensen, era esse homem.

Contornaria as adversidades que surgissem em meio a jornada, abraçaria cada sopro de esperança confiado a sua sanidade e então, recuperaria as lembranças do amor que já sentia por aquele a sua frente, mas que enroscara-se em meio a escuridão do esquecimento momentâneo.

Quando o garçom se aproximou pediram o prato do dia: macarronada com molho parmesão, costeletas assadas e salada verde. E para beber, vinho tinto.

O clima estava mais ameno entre eles após suas confissões. Conversavam e vez ou outra riam com alguma gracinha dita pelo loiro. Às vezes Jared olhava para o céu e fechava os olhos se inebriando com o vento frio que tocava a sua pele fazendo-lhe uma leve carícia. O gesto se repetiu duas vezes, algo que não passou despercebido por Ackles, mas na terceira vez, ele resolveu perguntar:

– Gosta de observar o céu, Jay?

Jared abriu os olhos calmamente e sorriu para o loiro, respondendo-o com entusiasmo:

– Veja como o céu está fechado! As nuvens cinzas cobriram a luz do sol, a temperatura esfriou e o vento sopra frio. São indícios de chuva, Jen! Eu adoro observar a chuva!

Jensen sorriu com o comentário do garoto.

– Você é um romântico, sabia? Esqueceu que foi por causa da chuva que você quase teve pneumonia?

– E você, senhor Ackles, esqueceu que se não fosse a chuva, eu não tinha estado sob seus cuidados e me aproximado novamente de você? – Olhou-o nos olhos ao pronunciar tais palavras.

Ackles silenciou diante do comentário e uma ideia brincou em seus pensamentos. Sabia que o moreno era um sentimental.

– Jay, o que você acha de irmos ao apartamento que morávamos?

O jovem pousou bruscamente o copo de vinho sobre a mesa olhando apreensivo para o loiro.

– Ah! Não me olhe assim... Talvez, estar no local onde dividimos tantas coisas juntas me fizesse lembrar do meu passado.

Durante os quatro anos que esteve em Toronto, o loiro tinha semanalmente acompanhamento psicológico e sessões de relaxamento. Sempre assistido pelo casal Singer, buscava recuperar as lembranças do seu passado. No entanto, antes de viajar para Vancouver, o psicólogo e neurologista que cuidavam dele, alertou os familiares sobre o stress mental que ele podia sentir caso suas lembranças fossem forçadas ou ativadas bruscamente, visto que além da aminésia, Ackles sentia fortes dores de cabeça, ambos consequências do acidente. Possivelmente havia algo que podesse reavivar sua memória trazendo à tona seu passado ou simplesmente seria um processo lento e demorado. A questão era que tanto o casal Singer quanto seus familiares quando retornaram, sabiam como lidar com ele e sua recuperação.

– Amor, não! Você sabe. Lembra do que sua mãe falou? Lembra do que foi explicado por seus médicos antes de viajarmos? Além do mais... – Jensen estendeu a mão esquerda para o garoto pedindo que ele silenciasse e falou decidido:

– Confie em mim. É só o que te peço. Confie, por favor!

Não havia mais porque argumentar. Negar um pedido de quem amava, era como rejeitar a si próprio na pessoa do outro. Era assim que Jared se sentia, era assim que pensava quando sorriu com carinho e acenou com a cabeça concordando com o pedido do amado.

E então, meia hora após almoçarem, o jovem ligou para Chris avisando que passaria a tarde com Jensen, enquanto ele ligou para o casal Singer avisando de seu passeio vespertino, pedindo também que falassem com Roger Ackles, sendo que nenhum dos dois especificou para onde iam.

**J2**

Eram duas e vinte e cinco da tarde quando Jared e Jensen chegaram ao charmoso Condomínio Evans, em um dos bairros nobres de Vancouver. Na recepção, o moreno pedira as chaves explicando que queria privacidade. Caso seu pai ou a diarista chegassem, avisasse-o imediatamente. O homem concordou e sorriu para ele. Sabia o porquê do jovem não morar mais lá. Apenas a diarista ia ao apartamento uma vez por semana. Fora assim durante os quatro anos da ausência de Jensen.

Entraram sorrateiros no apartamento, ajustando os olhos à escuridão. O silêncio do lugar era quebrado apenas pelo barulho da chuva que se intensificava com o passar das horas. O jovem tateou a parede próxima à porta procurando o interruptor. Acendeu a luz.

Estavam na sala de estar. Era ampla e na cor creme. Havia um sofá de três lugares e uma poltrona perto da lareira cuja lateral esquerda, iniciava um caminho detalhado por degraus em espiral levando a parte superior onde ficava três quartos cada um com banheiro.

Seguiram em direção a cozinha com armários, fogão e geladeira em aço inox. O ambiente era limpo e havia requinte na disposição dos objetos desde os móveis aos utensílios de manuseio pessoal.

– _Quanta organização! _– Pensou Ackles enquanto observavao lugar.

Por último foram a pequena varanda após a cozinha. Grossas gotas de chuva caiam no chão de mármore. A pequena área de verão permitia a entrada da luz do sol. No canto esquerdo havia duas máquinas em tamanho pequeno: uma para lavar e outra para secar roupas. Havia acima uma pequena prateleira em gesso com três vasos de madeira em estilo japonês. Ambas com flores orientais, exoticamente coloridas. Eram perfumadas e de beleza exuberante.

– Jay! Que lugar lindo! – Encarou o garoto antes de falar.

– Você sempre teve bom gosto, Jen! E me ensinou a ter bom gosto também. Além de outras coisas.

– E eu posso saber que coisas são essas que lhe ensinei? – Havia dúvida e curiosidade em sua pergunta.

– Ensinou-me a importância de cuidar das coisas e extrair a beleza de lugares aconchegantes, principalmente do nosso lar. Mas, principalmente, ensinou-me que o verdadeiro lar é onde o nosso coração estar, na pessoa que amamos. Naqueles que nos completam.

Seu olhar prendeu-se ao do mais novo. Pensava consigo que se realmente tinha ensinado isso ao jovem a sua frente, ele havia superado seus ensinamentos, pois enxergava nele alguém que sofrera a perda do seu amor e amigo, mas não desistira dele e apesar de seguir em frente, em sua alma guardava a fidelidade dos ensinamentos que lhe foram confiados. Mas acima de tudo, honrava sua memória em sua conduta diária, mostrando o rapaz especial que se tornou.

Olhavam-se com admiração. Jensen perdido em seus pensamentos sobre Jared e este imerso no olhar penetrante e doce que o loiro lhe lançava.

De repente, o barulho da campainha chamou ambos à realidade. Constrangido, Jensen voltou seu campo de visão para a chuva que caia graciosamente e continuava molhando o chão de mármore da varanda em uma melodia natural. Enquanto Jared atravessou às pressas a cozinha indo em direção a porta.

– Senhor Padalecki, desculpe-me incomodá-lo, mas um raio caiu e atingiu umas das represas da cidade, as ruas estão totalmente alagadas devido a água que escoou e a chuva forte. As emissoras de rádio e televisão estão pedindo que ninguém saia de casa.

– Nossa! É tão grave assim? – Perguntou assustado.

– Sim senhor. Segundo os noticiários, o corpo de bombeiros está recolhendo as pessoas que se encontram nas ruas com ajuda de helicópteros. Sinto muito senhor, mas ninguém poderá sair. Estamos apenas deixando nossos moradores entrar.

– Sem problemas, Felipe! E obrigado!

Jared fechou a porta e ao virar encontrou Jensen na sala, olhando-o com curiosidade.

– Jay, o que você tem? Está pálido. Parece que viu um fantasma!

– Vamos ter que ficar aqui, talvez por horas. Uma das represas da cidade arrebentou inundando as ruas. Jen, temos que ligar para nossos familiares e explicar onde estamos. Eles não vão gostar de saber que eu o trouxe aqui. – O jovem baixou a cabeça. Estava preocupado.

Jensen se aproximou dele e segurando seu rosto entre as mãos, falou com carinho:

– Ei! Não fique assim! Fui eu que o convenci a vir até aqui e quer saber? Adorei! Esse lugar é lindo e é a sua cara: aconchegante, romântico e seguro.

Jared sorriu e o abraçou apertado. Apesar do mal entendido de ontem a noite, mesmo com a tristeza que sentia por não tê-lo completamente, aquele ainda era o homem que o amava e sentia que juntos encontrariam uma maneira para o problema do loiro. Juntos, eram invencíveis.

**xxx**

Chad estava irritado e andava de um lado para o outro, chutando os móveis do escritório e praguejando contra Jensen.

Planejava ir a casa dos Ackles ver Jared e sob o pretexto de saírem com o ex-companheiro de orfanato, Misha Collins, iam os quatro para um bar tomar alguma coisa, pois sabia que Jensen não deixaria o moreno ir caso ele não fosse.

Murray sabia que o garoto era fraco para cerveja, pois o mesmo havia bebido uma única vez quando estava depressivo devido a suposta morte de Ackles. Ele desmaiara e após uma ligação do dono do bar, o pai o amparou deixando-o de castigo por quinze dias.

O plano era simples: Chad planejava fingir-se de bêbado, Misha pediria a Jay que o levasse para casa enquanto ele dava uma carona para Ackles sob o pretexto de depois voltar ao apartamento para levar o garoto de volta a mansão. Mas, o homem não voltaria e Murray se aproveitaria do momento de vulnerabilidade que o garoto vivia para seduzi-lo e consequentemente deixar Jensen saber disso. Tinha muito para dar certo ou dar errado. Ia tentar. Estava disposto a lutar por Jared. Porém, quando recebera a notícia sobre a quebra da represa e fora impedido pelos seguranças de sair do escritório de advocacia em que trabalhava, sua ira se intensificou quando ao tentar ligar várias vezes para o celular de Jared sem sucesso, ligou para Roger ackles, recebendo a notícia de que o moreno estava "preso" no Condomínio Evans junto com o loiro.

Certamente passaria as horas até que o caos em Vancouver fosse resolvido, quisar a tarde e a noite. Não importava. Apenas sabia que se não fosse hoje, seria manhã ou no dia seguinte. Teria Jared de volta e se apropriaria da falta de memória de Ackles.

**J2**

A televisão estava ligada e o filme que passava era uma comédia romântica. O único filme descente que encontraram para assistir, após Jensen mudar freneticamente os canais com o controle remoto.

Estava sentado no sofá tendo Jared entre suas pernas. Abraçava-o pela cintura enquanto ele descansava a cabeça em seu ombro.

O silêncio era incômodo. O loiro sentia que Jared não estava prestando atenção no filme. Não parecia mais o garoto confiante e apaixonado que arriscara sua segurança para encontrá-lo. Embora, o sentimento forte e pulsante se refletia em seus olhos, ele estava acuado. E sabia que isso era culpa sua, pois apesar de ter se desculpado pela noite passado, dera brecha para o medo e a insegurança se instalarem no mais novo.

– Jared, quando é que vai perceber que não tem motivos para temer?

– Do que você está falando? Eu não estou entendendo? – Falou calmo.

– Não está entendendo ou não quer? – Falou mais firme do que realmente gostaria.

– Jen, por favor! Deixe-me, ok? Nós já conversamos sobre isso! Eu estou bem! Apenas... apenas – O loiro o cortou:

– Apenas perdeu a confiança em mim e acha que eu não serei capaz de te amar como você espera. Como nos dois esperamos.

O jovem suspirou cansado saindo de perto do amado. Foi em direção a janela observando através do vidro a chuva forte que cobria a tarde. Realmente temia. Queria agir normalmente sem medo e preocupações, acreditando que um dia seu amado recuperaria a memória. Mas não conseguia. Não mais. A verdade é que mesmo o entendendo, o medo se instalara em seu íntimo.

– Por que você não me entende? Eu tenho medo! Apenas isso! Não quer dizer que eu não te ame ou que vá desistir de você! Jen, nem mesmo a morte arrancou isso que eu sinto e que é só seu, mas... Como posso... Como...

Suas palavras em tom baixo se perderam em meio as lágrimas. Elas escorriam por sua face assemelhando-se a água que observava cair ruidosamente do céu.

Desligando a TV, Jensen se levantou e sorrateiramente caminhou em direção ao outro, abraçando-o pela cintura.

– Eu só quero que você me entenda! Eu te amo, mas temo não mais te ter por completo. – Jared continuou seu desabafo quando sentiu o abraço firme do outro.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, meu menino! Vai ficar tudo bem...

Ficaram assim por longos minutos. Abraçados, curtindo o barulho da chuva, ouvindo suas respirações próximas. Depois, o mais velho pegou o outro pela mão, guiando-o ao sofá. Deitou trazendo-o junto consigo. E sentindo o corpo do mais novo sobre o seu e acariciando seus longos cabelos escuros, adormeceu sendo guiado ao mundo dos sonhos. No qual seu inconsciente lembrava-o do amor que sentia por aquele em seus braços.

* * *

><p><strong>Black B, Cass<strong>, **Elisete, Lene**, **Patrícia Rodrigues e Casammy, Vitorinha e Pérola,** obrigada pelo carinho de vocês e pelos rewies calorosos que recebo. Sem dúvidas isso me inspira a escrever sempre buscando dar o melhor de mim. Ainda estou sem net, mas àqueles que são logados prometo responder depois aos rewies.

Amanhã postarei o penúltimo capítulo, pessoal. Desculpem-me a demora. E ai? O que acharam do capítulo? Tadinho do Jay! Já sofreu tanto e agora o Jen lhe causando preocupações. Vamos ver como as coisas se resolvem, né? Espero que deixem seus preciosos rewies, pois eles são como bálsamo para a inspiração dos escritores. Beijos e um bom início de semana.

Patty, espero que esteja gostando de sua história, amiga. Um grande beijo e que pena que ela está chegando ao fim!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 – Eu voltei para você

Robert Singer andava de um lado para outro na sala de estar da mansão Ackles. Vez ou outra parava e verificava as horas em seu relógio de pulso. Eram seis e vinte e cinco da tarde. Estava preocupado com Jensen.

– Qual o problema senhor Singer? – A voz de Roger Ackles chamou sua atenção.

– Por que não me chama de Bob? É assim que meus amigos me chamam. – Falou com firmeza observando o rosto sisudo do outro.

– Em primeiro lugar, você também só me chama pelo meu sobrenome e por último, não sou seu amigo, apenas lhe tenho gratidão por ter cuidado do meu filho. É o único motivo pelo qual o senhor e sua esposa estão aqui.

Nesse momento o barulho de um trovão se fez ouvir e o claro iluminou as faces exaltadas dos dois homens. A chuva continuava em ritmo forte e a noite estava fria, mas não tanto quanto a frieza das palavras que saíram da boca do senhor Ackles.

Bob apenas suspirou pesadamente e baixou a cabeça. Estava cansado de brigar. Ele e sua esposa não mais aguentavam essa situação. Amavam Edgar e mesmo que ele tivesse outra família e se chamasse Jensen Ross Ackles, para ele e sua esposa Hellen aquele sempre seria Edgar Norman, o jovem que encontraram em coma, cuidaram e aprenderam a chamá-lo de filho, pois durante quatro anos ambos se afastaram da dor pela perda que sofreram no passado. Isso graças ao jovem desmemoriado que surgiu em suas vidas.

– Olhe, Roger! Não devemos brigar. Quer queira ou não, você, minha esposa e eu estamos ligados. Somos pais do mesmo jovem. Independente dele se chamar Edgar ou Jensen, nós o amamos. Jamais tentaria tirá-lo de você porque... – Bob não chegou a concluir seu pensamento. Foi interrompido pelo outro:

– Nunca! Jamais pense em fazer isso! A vida me deu uma grande chance para recomeçar. Eu quase perdi o Chris, podia ter perdido o meu neto pelo que fiz no passado e meu filho não está morto como eu pensava. Tenho a minha família quase completa de novo e não vou permitir QUE NINGUÉM OS TIRE DE MIM!

Gritou a última frase como quem anuncia o começo de uma guerra. Estava com medo. Quando perdeu a esposa, Roger Ackles ficou sem chão. Apenas Jensen e o carinho que sentia por Jared o confortaram.

Mas, quando notou os sentimentos entre os dois jovens tomar outras proporções e Christian Kane apoiar o que julgava sandice, fez o que podia para separá-los e com a suposta perda do filho, veio o arrependimento e o medo de perder aqueles que também amava e não sabia: Chris e Jared.

Robert não falou nada diante da ação do outro. Porém, descobriu que a cada dia admirava mais aquele senhor. Agora entendia porque seu filho era um homem tão determinado e dedicado aos que amava. Sabia que parte dessas qualidades vinha daquele a sua frente que apesar de distinto defendia a unhas e dentes os que amava até o fim. Aproximou-se mais dele e como velhos camaradas o abraçou, dando-lhe leves tapinhas nas costas e falando baixo próximo ao seu ouvido:

– Quantas pessoas no mundo vivem sem amor e sem cuidados, enquanto o nosso filho é abençoado. Ele tem três pais que o amam e fariam tudo por ele.

Roger não respondeu. Apenas ergueu seus braços segurando no ombro do outro e devolveu o abraço. Permitiu que as lágrimas arrancassem de si a dor pelo medo de voltar a perder Jensen. Embora confiasse que no final, tudo ficaria bem.

**J2**

Jared despertou lentamente. Abriu os olhos devagar enxergando apenas a escuridão ao seu redor. Tentou acomodar a visão. Remexeu-se devagar sob o corpo de Jensen esticando o braço até o abajur. Ligou-o.

Ouvia o barulho da chuva, outrora forte, ecoar fracamente do lado de fora. Quem sabe não podiam ir para casa? Quem sabe o problema com a represa não tivesse sido amenizado? Pensava assim quando ergueu lentamente o pulso olhando as horas em seu relógio. Eram oito e meia da noite.

– _Deus! Como eu dormi! _– Sussurrou assustado olhando em seguida para Jensen e comentando baixinho com um sorriso:

– _Como nós dormimos! _

Calmamente, retirou-se do abraço que o envolvia, levantando-se do sofá e ao ficar de pé aprofundou o olhar na figura sonolenta do loiro. Ele estava imerso em um sono profundo e o jovem teve pena de acordá-lo.

– _Coitadinho! Deve está tão cansado! _– Pensou.

Caminhou até o primeiro quarto, pegou um edredom e quando retornou a sala, aproximou-se novamente do mais velho. Retirou-lhe os sapatos, meias e o cinto, folgando também sua camisa para em seguida cobri-lo com o tecido macio que trouxera. Acomodou-o melhor no sofá pondo uma pequena almofada sob sua cabeça. Depois, foi para o quarto na esperança de voltar a dormir. Afinal, passariam a noite no apartamento. Era melhor assim.

Infelizmente para o jovem, a insônia se fez presente. Virava para um lado e outro. Nada de dormir. Estava preocupado com seu amor, pois os caminhos tortuosos que surgiam devido a falta de memória dele, seriam um empecilho à busca das lembranças que dividiram juntos. Não sabia mais como ajudá-lo, visto que trazê-lo ao apartamento não surtiu nenhum efeito positivo sobre a aminésia do loiro.

– _Droga!_ – Bateu com os dois braços no colchão, xingando baixinho por se deixar levar por pensamentos atormentadores.

Enquanto estava dormindo, não pensava em seus medos. Enquanto estava dormindo, tinha confiança que dias melhores certamente viriam. Mas, não conseguia dormir.

Resolveu levantar. Descalço, andou até o encosto da janela acomodando-se nela. Olhava a chuva que ainda caia do céu escuro tingindo melancolicamente as cores dos prédios ao redor de onde morava. A paisagem era úmida devido a chuva.

Então lembrou; há três dias atrás fora cuidado pelo homem que amava e mesmo sem memória ele lhe devotou carinho, atenção e proteção. Lembrou da sensação reconfortante de vê-lo quando abriu os olhos fugindo da inconsciência, de quando desmaiara na escada e ele o tomou nos braços e do beijo que lhe dera quando compartilharam a mesma cama na madrugada em que seu pai foi buscá-lo na cidade de Toronto. Eram lembranças recentes, mas que se inflamaram com o véu da dúvida e insegurança, porque as palavras de Chad agiram como veneno o coração de Jensen e ele por não lembrar de tudo o que passaram juntos, permitiu que as incertezas envolvessem seus pensamentos.

– Jen! Como sinto falta do seu amor!

E dizendo isso seus lábios gesticularam libertando a melodia que o loiro sempre cantava pondo-o para dormir; a singela música que embalou seus tempos de criança. Parou assustado quando ouviu o grito de Jensen próximo à porta do quarto. Ele estava com as duas mãos apertando

fortemente a cabeça e o corpo se inclinava para frente como se esse gesto fosse conter o mal-estar que o fazia penar.

– Jensen! – Gritou antes de correr até o mais velho e ajudá-lo.

**J2**

Jensen acordou sozinho na sala de estar. Sentiu falta do corpo de Jared sobre o seu, pois dormiram abraçados.

Remexeu-se de um lado para o outro afastando o tecido que o cobria e a pequena almofada acomodada sob a cabeça. Depois, alongou preguiçosamente os braços em uma tênue preparação para levantar. Ia procurar o moreno.

Esticou o pulso em direção ao feixe de luz do abajur, assustando-se com a hora avançada. Faltavam cinco minutos para dez da noite.

– _Eu estava mesmo cansado, hein? _– Falou sonolento após bocejar_._

Calmamente levantou e foi à cozinha beber um copo com água, também constatando que Jared não estava lá. Voltou para a sala de estar.

– Onde está esse garoto? – Olhava de um lado para o outro parado em meio a sala até que avistou a escadaria perto da lareira. Lembrou dos quartos no andar superior.

Ao fim da escada, Jensen viu a luz que saia do primeiro quarto. A porta estava entreaberta e o silêncio era quebrado apenas pela chuva lá fora.

Aproximou-se mais e ficou parado observando a figura estática de Jared sentado no encosto da janela e abraçado aos joelhos. Ele olhava a escuridão da noite através do vidro e cantava baixinho uma canção. Apurou a audição na tentativa de escutar melhor.

"_Como pode o peixe vivo  
>viver fora da água fria <em>

_Como pode o peixe vivo  
>Viver fora da água fria<em>

Como poderei viver  
>Como poderei viver<br>Sem a tua, sem a tua  
>Sem a tua companhia<p>

Sem a tua, sem a tua  
>Sem a tua companhia."<p>

Não conseguiu ouvir mais. Os mesmos flashes de luz que via desde que encontrou Jared, dessa vez se intensificaram e uma dor de cabeça escruciante atingiu-o como agulhas adentrando lentamente o seu cérebro. Jensen ajoelhou-se no chão incapaz de sustentar o peso do próprio corpo e como o replay de um filme antigo, os flashes de luz foram substituídos por imagens. Viu a si mesmo e o jovem moreno.

" – _Por que você estava chorando? Não gosta desse lugar? – Jensen esperou por uma resposta que não veio. Impaciente, olhou para a sua mãe e perguntou:_

– _Mamãe, por que ele não me responde?_

– _Ele ainda é novinho, querido. – Havia compreensão na voz dela._

_Jensen sorriu para os pais e olhou novamente para o pequenino. Era um bebê fofinho; pele clara com um leve dourado, olhos azul-esverdado e cabelos escuros. Estava quietinho em seu colo segurando com uma mãozinha o dedo polegar do loirinho enquanto encarava suas íris verde-clara como se reconhecesse o outro, apesar de sua tenra idade._

– _Você é lindo, sabia? Quer morar comigo e meus pais? – Perguntou o menino._

– _Qual é o nome dele? – Olhou para Many._

– _Jared Padalecki._

– _Esse nome é muito difícil. Vou chamá-lo de Jay. – Disse o pequeno."_

Alguém gritou seu nome, em seguida sentiu mãos de dedos longos o segurarem pelos ombros. Olhou para cima encontrando o olhar preocupado de Jared. Ele perguntava o que estava sentindo e como podia ajudá-lo. Ackles queria responder. Queria poder abraçá-lo e perguntar se o que viu havia mesmo acontecido, mas sua voz não saia e já não tinha controle sobre seu corpo trêmulo.

De repente outro flash de luz intenso e outras imagens cortaram sua linha de raciocínio levando-o a outro grito de dor e agonia:

" _Donna Ackles havia sido sepultada na manhã daquele dia. Jensen estava inconsolável sentado no sofá da sala, olhando para o jardim através da janela aberta. Sentiu quando alguém tocou seu braço chamando sua atenção e olhou com os olhos tristes ouvindo a voz infantil lhe falar. Não conteve o leve sorriso pela esperança que aquele ao seu lado trazia, apesar do momento de dor._

– _Não fique triste, Jen. A tia Donna está no céu junto com o meu pai e a minha mãe._

_Abraçou a criança pela cintura e o ergueu do chão deixando que suas lágrimas molhassem seu belo rosto adolescente. O outro, cruzou as perninhas em sua cintura, envolveu o pescoço com seus bracinhos e encostou a cabeçinha em seu ombro, chorando junto com o amigo pela perda da mãe amada._

_Permaneceram assim. O tempo e o espaço inexistiam naquele momento._

_Uma hora depois, Jensen embalava o sono tranquilo de Jared; alisava-lhe os cabelos e observava sua face inocente e adormecida. Apesar da dor, algo de bom e acolhedor o envolvia e o acompanhava desde o dia em que conhecera aquele em seus braços. Mesmo quando as coisas pareciam ruir, o simples sorriso dele ajudava-o a seguir em frente."_

Seu corpo caiu. Estava esgotado. Sentia muita dor de cabeça e respirava com dificuldade.

– Por favor, amor! O que você tem? – A voz do garoto era pura angústia.

Ackles estava deitado em um dos braços de Jared. Ele lhe acariciava os cabelos curtos na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

Com esforço, Jensen abriu os olhos devagar e ergueu uma de suas mãos acariciando o rosto daquele lindo menino. Mesmo com a voz arrastada, tentou tranquilizá-lo:

– Fique calmo! Essas dores de cabeça são constantes. Vou ficar bem, juro!

No entanto, não tinha certeza se ficaria bem, pois nem mesmo tinha ideia do que acontecera. Aquela dor insuportável e aquelas imagens surgindo como em flashes, nunca tinham lhe invadido dessa maneira. O mais próximo que sentiu a isso foi quando encontrou o garoto em seu jardim. Porém, ao ouvir aquela singela música, teve a nítida impressão que durante segundos voltou ao passado e reviveu acontecimentos marcantes em sua vida ao lado de quem amava. Seria isso mesmo? No momento não dividiria isso com Jared. Ele não

merecia sofrer mais do que já estava sofrendo. Teria certeza do que achava, então o jovem seria o primeiro a saber que o amor de sua vida finalmente havia voltado para os seus braços.

– Jay, ajude-me a deitar, por favor! – Era uma súplica. Sentia-se realmente mal.

Jared o segurou pela cintura, passando um dos braços dele pelo seu ombro. Ajudou-o a entrar no quarto em que estava. Ficaria a seu lado como sempre fizera.

Puxou o lençol acomodando Jensen na cama. Cobriu-o próximo ao pescoço e ligou o aquecedor do quarto, pois o frio daquela noite chuvosa aumentara. Depois, desligou o interruptor deixando apenas a luz do abajur iluminando o cômodo. Deitou-se ao lado de Jensen e sussurrou para ele que já estava de olhos fechados:

– Durma, meu amor! Eu vou cuidar de você.

E como por mágica, a dor cessou e minutos depois o loiro mergulhou na inconsciência do sono profundo sendo embalado por outras lembranças do passado. Elas acordavam o seu inconsciente adormecido, fazendo-o lembrar de tudo o que esquecera e jamais devia ter esquecido. As lembranças se resumiam em um nome, um rosto, uma máxima: Jared.

_ooo_

"– _Vem, Jen! Confie em mim!_

– _Jay, tem certeza que o senhor Correnan não vai chegar agora?_

– _Claro! E, afinal, vamos apenas olhar. Que mal pode ter?_

_Olhou para o outro com seu típico olhar de filhotinho perdido. O mais velho não resistia quando ele fazia isso._

– _Aff! Tudo bem. Vamos!_

_Deram as mãos e seguiram em silêncio pelo corredor comprido, parando em frente a última porta na lateral esquerda. Jared tirou do bolso do Jeans uma pequena chave prateada e abriu a porta de madeira, adentrando o local com o loiro em seu encalço._

– _Quem são essas pessoas, Jay?_

– _Uma vez, ouvi a tia Many dizer que a última porta do corredor dos quartos, abrigava as fotos dos colaboradores do orfanato antes do senhor Correnan. Acho que são eles._

– _Pensei que ele havia fundado o orfanato. – Jensen comentou confuso._

– _Era o que eu achava, mas na verdade ele foi o próximo a cuidar do lugar e dizem que os que vieram antes dele, também eram pessoas gentis e que gostavam de ajudar crianças como eu; sozinhas._

_Quando falou isso seus olhos marejaram. Ackles lhe deu um abraço apertado e ao soltá-lo, falou olhando em seus olhos:_

– _Você não é e nunca vai ser sozinho. Você tem a mim e mesmo que eu não possa estar presente, vou sempre encontrar uma maneira de cuidar de você. Esteja onde estiver."_

_ooo_

"– _Eu não vou! Eu não quero ir! – Dizia aos prantos abraçado a Jensen._

– _Querido, você terá uma família. – Many tentava persuadi-lo._

– _Jensen e vocês são a minha família. Eu não quero outra!_

– _Jay, aproveite a oportunidade que a vida está lhe dando. Aceite ir para um novo lar... – Ashila tentou justificar._

– _Mas, tia! Eu estou aproveitando a oportunidade da vida. Eu tenho me esforçado para ser um excelente amigo para o Jen._

_Sem argumentos, os presentes àquela conversa se sentiram desnudos diante da intensidade daquelas palavras tão sinceras. Jensen o apertou mais em seus braços e beijou-lhe os cabelos._

– _Lembra da música que você canta para que eu durma, Jen?_

– _Uhum! – Respondeu mantendo o abraço."_

– _Sou como o peixinho, Jen! Não vou conseguir viver fora da água. É assim que vou me sentir longe de você."_

Jensen dormia tranquilamente. O mundo dos sonhos o embalava lhe devolvendo as lembranças de tempos não tão distantes ao lado de quem amava. Despertava para uma realidade outrora esquecida. Mas, não era possível esquecer sua vida. Não era possível esquecer Jared.

_ooo_

"– _Jared! Eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo! – Falou assustado._

– _É Jay, para você! E eu não podia dormir sem antes ter o mais importante de todos os presentes que a vida possa me dar: você._

_Soltou as laterais do pijama, deslizando-o lentamente pelos seus braços até escorregar pelo corpo, ficando nu em pelo._

– _Eu te amo, Jen! E eu quero ser só seu._

_Jensen estava atônito, boquiaberto. No momento que o "seu" Jay adentrou o quarto, ergueu-se rapidamente na cama ficando sentado. Mas, quando ouviu a sua declaração e o escuro roupão escorregou por aquele corpo jovem, perdeu a razão deixando que os sentimentos por aquele a sua frente gritassem sua urgência._

_Observava fascinado o corpo despido do mais novo. Apesar de mais magro era delineado e os contornos e músculos masculinos emolduravam a silhueta esguia. A pele, morena-clara, enfatizava o dourado natural, contrastando com o castanho-escuro do cabelo cortado com longa franja. O rosto, de traços infantis, encaixava-se ao azul-esverdeado dos seus olhos pequenos._

_Sentiu seu perfume, reconhecendo a colônia que usava espalhada pelo corpo inebriante e excitante que o convidava ao deleite. Mesmo à luz do abajur, sua pele brilhava destacando a maciez e a textura uniforme._

_Jensen se levantou da cama indo em direção ao mais novo. Ele, um pouco assustado diante do olhar intenso do homem a sua frente, recuou alguns passos até sentir suas costas contra a parede. Foi encurralado entre a parede e o corpo dele que ergueu uma mão e tocou sua jovem face com carinho, mantendo o contato visual antes de sussurrar:_

– _Como você é lindo! Jay... Você não tem ideia do que faz comigo..._

_Apesar da intensidade do olhar e da experiência do mais velho, confiava nele. Sabia que jamais o machucaria._

– _Não tenha medo de mim. Eu jamais o machucaria._

_Encostou os lábios em seu ouvido e enquanto sussurrava, acariciava o corpo menor, descendo as mãos pelos seus braços e suas coxas._

– _Jen!_

_Sussurrou sentindo arrepio em sua pele diante das carícias ousadas._

_Afastou-se. Olharam-se novamente. Como Ackles era dez centímetros mais alto, Jared manteve o rosto erguido para fitar aquele par de olhos verde-água._

– _Por que você faz isso comigo, Jay? Não entende por que não podemos ficar juntos?_

_O outro respondeu calmamente:_

– _Vou repetir quantas vezes for necessário. Eu te amo e é com você que eu quero ficar._

_O loiro fechou os olhos suspirando resignado. Sentiu uma mão macia alisar sua face e ao encarar novamente as íris do ser amado, confessou:_

– _Eu também te amo, meu menino. Sei que a vida encontrará uma maneira de podermos ser felizes juntos. Eu tentei por tanto tempo negar... Tentei tanto me afastar de você... Mas esse amor é a minha perdição e arco com as consequências._

– _Está errado, Jen! Ele é a sua redenção e juntos, encontraremos um lugar só nosso livre do preconceito e do julgamento de terceiros._

_Jensen puxou-o lentamente de encontro a si e segurando sua cintura, iniciou um beijo que começou calmo, tomando um ritmo intenso à medida que ambos se excitavam."_

**J2**

Acordou sentindo a fraca luz do sol lhe acariciando o rosto. Suspirou pesadamente deixando o torpor invadir seus sentidos. Sentia-se em paz como há tempos não se sentia. Lembrou que Jared dormia ao seu lado e como um felino, ainda de olhos fechados, esticou os braços buscando o dono dos seus sentimentos. Queria abraçá-lo apertado e dizer que o amava, que havia voltado para ele. Mas, o jovem não estava lá. Abriu os olhos rapidamente constatando a ausência do moreno.

Jogou as cobertas para o lado e levantou caminhando pelo quarto ainda descalço. Olhou no banheiro. Não havia ninguém.

– Jay? Onde está você, amor? – Chamou-o caminhando pelo corredor dos quartos. Não o encontrou.

Desceu apressadamente as escadas, verificando a cozinha e a área de verão. Ele também não estava lá.

– Onde está esse garoto? – Perguntou a si mesmo angustiado e olhou o pequeno relógio sobre a estante da sala. Ainda eram seis e quinze da manhã.

– Para onde ele sairia tão cedo?

Preocupado, resolveu subir, mudar de roupa e se agasalhar. Ia pedir informações na recepção e procurá-lo. Porém, antes de subir o primeiro degrau a campainha tocou. Esperando encontrar seu amor, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao correr até a porta e abri-la com devoção.

– Amor, que bom que... – Parou de falar ao avistar a jovem de pele morena, alta e com cabelos compridos. Era uma funcionária do condomínio.

– Perdoe-me incomodá-lo, senhor Ackles! Tenho algo importante para lhe falar.

**J2**

Abriu lentamente os olhos acostumando-o ao local mal iluminado. Ainda estava sobre efeito do anestésico. Sentiu seus braços dormentes e quando tentou movimentá-los, percebeu que estava algemado a um pilar de ferro com os braços ao ar. Seus pés descalços tocavam o chão frio e seu corpo protestava contra aquela posição. Queria chamar por alguém, perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não tinha forças nem mesmo para se mover.

Buscou as lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos desde a hora em que acordou ao lado de Jensen. Refez mentalmente o percurso em sua mente.

**Flash back on... **

_O barulho da campainha era insistente. Temendo que isso acordasse Jensen, Jared levantou e desceu as escadas apressado ainda vestindo as roupas da noite anterior. Era Chad._

– _Chad? O que você faz aqui a essa hora? – Perguntou preocupado._

– _Desculpe-me, Jay! Preciso de sua ajuda. Tive que dormir no escritório com outros colegas de trabalho devido o problema com a represa._

– _E você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou angustiado sem convidá-lo para entrar. Temia a reação de Jensen se o encontrasse conversando com Chad. _– _Em que posso ajudá-lo?_

– _O Misha, Jay! Nosso amigo! Ele foi me buscar hoje pela manhã e acabou batendo a lateral do carro em um pilar devido algumas ruas ainda estarem alagadas. Ele está com o ombro ferido. Pode me ajudar a trazê-lo para seu apartamento e fazer um curativo?_

– _Claro que sim! Espero que não seja nada grave. – Saiu com o mais velho em direção ao elevador enquanto o outro justificava falsamente:_

– _Obrigado, Jay! A rua de acesso ao posto de saúde mais próximo está intransitável. _

_Ao chegarem à recepção, passaram rapidamente pela porta principal. O carro estava estacionado do outro lado da rua deserta embaixo de uma pequena árvore. Ao se aproximar, Jared percebeu que aquele era o carro de Murray e não de Collins. Quando virou para perguntar, foi prensado entre a lateral do carro e o corpo dele tendo seus lábios e narinas pressionadas por um pano com forte odor. Em seguida tudo escureceu. _

**Flash back off...**

– Eu não acredito! Eu fui... Fui... Sequestrado!

A última palavra saiu como um sussurro agoniado. Não acreditava que aquele que dizia ser seu melhor amigo e tinha namorado durante um ano, estava fazendo isso com ele.

– Jen! Meu Deus! Será que ele está bem! Está sozinho no apartamento... – Sua voz chorosa foi cortada por uma voz raivosa vinda da porta ao lado:

– Ele não lembra de você. E quer saber? Nunca mais vai lembrar.

Com esforço, girou o corpo fazendo uma leve pressão nas algemas. Viu o rosto impassível de Chad escorado a porta. Ele se aproximou encarando seu olhar assustado.

– Não tenha medo! Eu não vou machucá-lo.

– Você me sequestrou! Você mentiu para mim! – Havia raiva e medo na voz do garoto.

– Perdão! Tive que mentir sobre o nosso amigo. Sabia que seria difícil atraí-lo. Afinal, Ackles estava ao seu lado. – O nome do outro foi pronunciado com desprezo.

– Eu não estou falando disso. Estou falando sobre a nossa amizade, fidelidade! Nós crescemos juntos, Chad! Você, Misha, Jensen e eu!

De repente o olhar inexpressivo do mais velho se encheu de fúria e ele falou em meio a gritos:

– NÃO ME FAÇA RIR, PADALECKI! COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ME SENTI QUANDO A PESSOA QUE EU SEMPRE AMEI FALOU PARA MIM QUE TINHA PERDIDO A VIRGINDADE COM QUEM AMAVA E FINALMENTE ESTAVAM JUNTOS? DIGA-ME?

Jared fechou os olhos evitando olhar para Murray. Comprimiu os lábios em um gesto de raiva e tentou se virar para o lado contrário. Foi impedido pelas mãos dele segurando firmemente sua cintura.

– Desculpe-me por perder a cabeça! Eu sempre o amei, Jay! Mas, Ackles ofuscava o meu brilho. Por mais que você e eu fôssemos amigos, bastava vê-lo, então você corria para os braços dele. Como você acha que eu me senti quando o vi levá-lo daquele orfanato para longe de mim? Como acha que eu me sentia quando te via adormecendo nos braços dele embalado por uma canção de ninar ridícula?

Jared abriu os olhos e com repúdio buscou as poucas forças que sentia em seu corpo e falou:

– Ridículo é você! Nunca te dei esperanças, nunca desprezei você ou qualquer um de meus amigos. Todos sempre souberam o quanto Jen e eu éramos ligados, todos sempre viam que um sempre corria para os braços do outro mesmo quando tudo estava bem. Pertencemos-nos quer você queira ou não.

Um sorriso cínico riscou os lábios de Chad antes dele falar:

– Você disse corretamente: "éramos". Diga-me Jay, como vai sua empreitada na recuperação das lembranças de Jensen?

O jovem o olhou contendo as lágrimas.

– Noite passada ele não me pareceu muito bem quando eu falei sobre nosso romance. Acaso ele ficou com ciúmes? – Tocava no ponto fraco do moreno.

– Deixe-nos em paz, Chad! Eu não quero nada com você! – Falou em meio a lágrimas teimosas que escaparam de seus belos olhos.

O homem apertou mais as mãos em sua cintura e falou sussurrando em seu ouvido:

– Mas vai querer! E quando isso acontecer a insegurança de Jensen vai afastá-los e como eu não guardo rancor, vou aceitá-lo de volta.

– NUNCA! NUNCA TE AMEI! NUNCA ME ENTREGUEI PARA VOCÊ! – Gritou, mesmo sentindo os resquícios de sonolência e a franqueza o consumirem.

– Ah! Meu lindo, Jay! Vai se entregar sim e sabe por quê? Ninguém sabe onde você está. Ninguém virá te salvar e eu só te darei água e comida se você ceder a mim. Caso contrário vai continuar assim: algemado e sozinho nesse quarto escuro. Imagine ele a noite? Sem falar nos ratos e nas baratas!

Jared chorava sem emitir barulhos. Não queria dar esse gosto a Chad.

– Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Por que está me tratando assim? Eu confiei em você!

– Shhh! Não chore! Não quero te ver triste. Eu vou fazê-lo muito feliz se voltar para mim. Eu prometo. – Deslizava uma de suas mão pelo rosto do garoto enquanto falava.

– Eu nunca vou me entregar a você. NUNCA! – Indagou, olhando-o com raiva e desprezo.

– Vai sim, meu Jay! Vai sim! E quando o fizer, Ackles vai saber e sei que vai acreditar em mim quando eu disser que você se entregou porque quis. Afinal, ele anda com tantas dúvidas... Coitadinho!

Um sorriso maldoso ecoou pelo quarto. Chad cessou as carícias ao rosto do outro e tentou beijá-lo, mas Jared, inquieto, virava seu rosto de um lado para o outro e se lançava para trás fugindo.

O outro resolveu não insistir, ainda. Saiu deixando o jovem como estava e fechou a porta firmemente, abandonando-o à luz de suas escolhas.

– Deus, perdoe-me, mas eu prefiro padecer a trair aquele que mais amo.

O jovem chorava inconsolável e em sua mente apenas um nome gritava urgentemente, em sua alma apenas uma necessidade clamava com ardor: Jensen.

**J2**

Jensen dirigia apressadamente pelas ruas desertas de Vancouver. Dobrava esquinas e cortava caminho. Precisava chegar logo na mansão do seu pai. Tinha uma pista para encontrar Jared. Faria qualquer coisa para trazê-lo de volta.

– _Murray, seu desgraçado! Caso ouse a machucá-lo que Deus tenha piedade de você porque eu não terei. _– Eram seus pensamentos enquanto dirigia seu carro Posh branco.

– INFERNO! – Gritou batendo com força no volante quando a cor do semáforo mudou para vermelho. Estava possesso. As palavras da jovem ecoando em sua mente como um tormento:

"_Senhor Ackles, eu estava voltando do supermercado aqui perto, com os pedidos do cheff e vi o jovem Padalecki próximo a um carro preto olhando algo e conversando com um rapaz loiro. Eles falavam sobre um tal de Misha está machucado._

– _Como você escutou a conversa? Agora deu para espionar a vida dos moradores do condomínio? – Foi ríspido com ela. Até então não imaginava que o rapaz ao lado de Jared podia ser Chad._

– _Não, senhor! Desculpe-me! Eu estava próxima aos dois mas eles não me viram. Quando pensei em cumprimentar o garoto, o rapaz loiro o prensou e colocou algo em seu nariz. Depois, ele o carregou desmaiado para o carro e saiu apressadamente seguindo em frente, na mesma rua."_

_- Angelina, você tem certeza do que está falando?_

_- Tenho sim, senhor! Anotei a placa ado carro e... "_

Acordou dos pensamentos com a buzina insistente de um carro atrás do seu. Pisou no acelerador e seguiu em frente desobstruindo o trânsito.

– Vou achá-lo, meu menino! Vou achá-lo.

**J2**

Chris Kane, Roger Ackles, Bob, Hellen e o senhor Ackles estavam na sala de visitas conversando com o detetive Mark Pellegrino. Em menos de quinze minutos se reuniram na sala e por meio das informações da atendente o detetive falava como encontrar o cativeiro de Jared, o que levaria no mínimo duas horas.

– O Misha deve saber de alguma coisa! Por que não acredita em mim, detetive? – Jensen falava exasperado com o homem.

– Senhor Ackles, Componha-se! O senhor não tem provas contra esse homem, apenas acha que ele pode está envolvido.

– Mas a senhorita Angelina falou... – O detetive não o deixou concluir o seu relato.

– Falou que o jovem Padalecki havia sido sequestrado e anotou a placa do carro. Eu já confirmei; pertence a Chad Michael Murray. Isso sim são evidências, senhor Ackles.

Jensen deixou de lado toda a educação que possuía esbravejando com o homem:

– Quer saber, vá para o raio que o parta o senhor e suas evidências. Aquele garoto, o mesmo garoto que arriscou a vida para me encontrar deixando o pai e o avô aflitos, está em perigo precisando da nossa ajuda e o senhor não quer interrogar um cara porque não tem provas contra ele? Olha, detetive, eu fui um tolo com o Jay e mesmo não lembrando do passado em comum que nós tivemos, não sei o que será de mim se alguma coisa de mal acontecer a ele. E já vou logo avisando, não vou poupar meu fôlego para punir os desgraçados que estão por trás disso.

– SENHOR ACKLES! – Gritou o detetive.

– O QUÊ? – Rebateu Jensen no mesmo tom de voz.

– Parem com isso os dois! Que falta de respeito é essa com vocês mesmos e com os presentes?

Ackles não disse nada, apenas pegou as chaves do carro que jogara sobre a mesa de centro e sua carteira. Em seguida, saiu pela porta da frente batendo-a com força. Bob, Hellen e Roger olharam assustados e iam atrás do filho quando a voz de Kane soou firme e acolhedora:

– Não se preocupem! Eu vou conversar com o Jen. Não deixarei que faça nenhuma besteira. – E saiu deixando-os ainda mais angustiados.

– Jensen, Espere! – Chris chamou o amigo quando ele se preparava para sair.

– Escute, eu não vou desistir de interrogar aquele desgraçado e se a polícia não vai investigar eu vou.

Após o ouvir o homem abriu a porta do passageiro e sentou ao seu lado, comentando com um sorriso cúmplice.

– Meu amigo! Eu acredito em você! Vamos juntos resgatar o meu filho e se aquele maldito o machucou, não terei pena dele.

Jensen sorriu aliviado. Teve vontade de abraçar o amigo e irmão, mas se conteve. Ninguém sabia que sua memória voltara e só saberiam depois de Jared. Era o mínimo que ele merecia depois de ter sofrido tanto.

Deu partida no carro e saíram em direção à casa de Misha Collins.

**J2**

Jared sentia a fraqueza consumir seu corpo. Desde o dia de ontem não comia. Após ele e Jensen almoçar foram para o apartamento a pedido do loiro e o problema com a represa os prendeu lá.

Havia calculado mentalmente o tempo em que estava cativo desde que fora sequestrado.

– Deus, há quase uma hora estou aqui e quase não tenho forças! Jen! Eu te amo! – Respirou fundo. – Acho que não o verei recobrar a memória. Perdoe-me!

Fazia uma oração silenciosa. Temia não resistir por muito tempo, pois além da fraqueza, sentia frio. Saira descalço e sem se agasalhar. Felizmente, o quarto era fechado e não havia entradas para ventilação.

– Por favor, meu Deus! Ajude-me. – Continuava sua oração porque naquele momento esperança era tudo o que tinha.

**J2**

– Vamos maldito! Fala logo o que você sabe! – Jensen prensava Collins na parede e o erguia pelo colarinho. Pediu a Kane quando o outro os atendeu que não se metesse, pois caso os dois chegassem a brigar queria uma briga justa.

– Ackles, por favor! Acredite em mim! Eu não sei de nada! – O outro foi ao chão com o soco desferido em seu rosto.

– Você sabia que vai ser acusado como cúmplice de sequestro? – O outro empalideceu e o olhou assustado. Chris observava a tudo, em pé, com os braços cruzados, próximo aos dois.

– E tem mais; o garoto está doente, o que agrava mais a situação de vocês, pois nesse caso é sequestro de uma pessoa incapaz de se defender e eu tenho o laudo para provar. Esqueceu que meus pais adotivos são médicos?

– NÃO! POR FAVOR! PRISÃO NÃO! – Gritou assustado.

– Vai depender de você, meu amigo! – Havia raiva e sarcasmo em sua voz.

– Jensen, Chris, eu juro que não estou envolvido com o sequestro do Jared, mas vou contar tudo o que sei sobre Murray e sua obsessão pelo jovem.

Então, contou sobre o plano de ontem em levar o garoto para beber. Sobre as fotos que tiraria de Chad na cama com Jay simulando um ato sexual e ele, Misha, testemunharia sobre essa mentira a favor do amigo. Falou também dos lugares que Murray gostava de ir sozinho. Inclusive ele tinha uma casa de campo que comprou há um mês e que não tem vizinhos a menos de cem metros de distância.

– É bom que você tenha o endereço dessa casa desgraçado ou eu juro... – Collins o interrompeu assustado:

– Meridite avenue, após a represa principal da cidade.

– Essa é a represa que se rompeu?

– Não! Pode seguir por esse caminho. A represa rompida foi a que abastece o lado norte da cidade. A rua que lhe falei fica ao lado sul.

Soltou-o. Olhava-o com desprezo. E, antes de se afastar comentou com escárnio:

– Sabe o que me dói tanto quanto o que aconteceu com o Jay? É saber que as pessoas que ele amava como irmãos o traiu. E por quê? Por um capricho, por acharem que ele devia ficar com alguém que não amava?

O outro nada respondeu. Baixou a cabeça e olhou triste para os próprios pés.

– Jensen? O que vamos fazer com ele? Com certeza avisará ao amigo quando saímos.

– Christian, não me leve a mal, sei que o Jay é seu filho, mas eu tenho que fazer isso sozinho. A minha fraqueza levou o Murray a ter a ideia que teve.

– Mas Jen... – O loiro ergueu a mão pacientemente.

– O que eu sinto pelo seu filho, nem mesmo a aminésia apagou. Mesmo antes de encontrá-lo, quando estava com o casal Singer, sentia um vazio e a falta de alguém me corromper com uma grande angústia. Eu o amo Chris e isso é algo que transcendi o sangue, a vida e a morte. Será que pode me entender?

O homem balançou a cabeça confirmando, em seguida o abraçou desejando sorte.

– Ligue para a polícia daqui a meia hora e não deixe esse ai se aproximar do telefone. Caso ele banque o engraçado sei que você dá conta.

Kane olhou para Coliins que ouvia a tudo calado e comentou com raiva:

– Você não lembra o quanto testemunhou quando éramos mais jovens, mas eu sou bom de briga, Jensen! Principalmente quando tentam tirar de mim aqueles que amo. – Apesar da aparente calma, estava pronto para socar qualquer um que tentasse impedi-lo de ajudar o irmão a salvar Jared.

Com um sorriso de agradecimento Jensen saiu. Ao entrar no carro e ligá-lo, apenas um pensamento o movia:

– Vou salvar você, meu amor!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<strong>

**Sei que não estou cumprido os prazos das postagens, mas ainda estou sem net e depender de lan house ou chip de celular é uma lástima. Por isso peço a compreensão de vocês.**

**Esse é o antipenúltimo capítulo. Quarta-feira postarei o penúltimo. Espero que leiam e comentem o capítulo, pois os rewies me ajudam a escrever. Espero que não tenham me abandonado.**

**E hoje é o aniversário do lindo Jared. Que esse capítulo seja um espécie de presente aos fans desse ator maravilhoso.  
><strong>

**Beijos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Patrícia Rodrigues: **Espero que esteja gostando da sua história. Atendi a seu pedido, mas os outros dois capitulos vão ser surpresa, ok? kkkkkkkk. Não se preocupe que eles serão felizes.**Beijos, querida!**

**Elisete: **Sim, o amor deles é lindo e parece coisa de outra vida. O Chad é um cínico. Vamos ver como os Js se livrarão dele. Beijos!

**Lene: **O doce Jay é sensível e sente falta do amor de sua vida. Ele estava feliz, mas as incertezas do loirão o deixou triste. Vamos ver como as coisas vão se desenrolar. Beijos!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 – Nada vai nos separar

A estrada era uniforme. Não havia resquícios de água, sinal de que o problema que afetara a zona urbana de Vancouver não provinha daquela represa. Misha não mentiu.

Quando ultrapassou uma vasta plantação de trigo, avistou uma bela casa no estilo Holandês. Era de cor creme, com dois telhados inteiros e inclinados cuja cor tabaco destacava o branco dos detalhes nas duas janelas e porta frontal. Tinha uma chaminé na mesma cor do telhado e a sua volta um verde gramado esmeralda destacando o reflexo dourado da luz do sol. O cheiro de mato verde acentuava ainda mais o ar caseiro envolvendo como magia a atmosfera regada a cantiga de grilos e o mugir das vacas.

– Que lugar lindo! – Comentou com tristeza, pois possivelmente aquela era a casa que mantinha refém o amor de sua vida.

Estacionou a metros de distância do lugar e desceu do carro sem fazer barulho ao fechar a porta. Nem mesmo o travou. O ruído poderia chamar a atenção de Chad.

Sorrateiramente, atravessou a estrada de terra de frente a bela casa e adentrou o jardim. Cruzou-o com cuidado. Subiu o pequeno degrau e girou lentamente a maçaneta da porta, empurrando-a devagar, pois não estava trancada.

Ao entrar observou curioso a grande sala de estar sem móveis. Havia apenas a chaminé acesa de frente a entrada.

Cuidadosamente fechou a porta atrás de si. Deu passos curtos até o meio do recinto quando sentiu algo frio e duro no meio de suas costas. Era uma arma.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Ackles?

Jensen sorriu com escárnio e falou convicto:

– Vim buscar o Jay, seu maldito! E só saiu daqui com ele.

– Desculpe-me Ackles, mas os mortos não podem salvar ninguém. Devia ter sido mais esperto e deixado seu carro mais afastado daqui! Agora ande! Caminhe até a chaminé para que eu possa aprisioná-lo próximo a ela.

Jensen sorriu falando debochado. Precisava distraí-lo. Era hora de agir.

– Na verdade, eu... – E girou rapidamente o corpo pondo as duas mãos na arma, mirando o chão. Graças ao fato de ter recuperado a memória, lembrou das aulas de defesa pessoal que fazia desde os dez anos de idade. Aulas essas que Jared nunca aceitou fazer.

O revolver disparou. Ackles pisou o pé do outro e conseguiu ter o domínio da arma. Chad afastou-se achando que ele ia atirar.

– Não sou covarde como você, Murray! – Retirou as cinco balas do revólver e as guardou no bolso da calça jogando-a próximo à lareira. Avançou sobre o outro e o primeiro soco pegou no lado esquerdo do rosto. Levantou-o e o jogou contra a parede, gritando:

– CADÊ O JAY, DESGRAÇADO!

– Você não vai tirá-lo de mim, Ackles. – Avançou contra o loiro mais tudo o que conseguiu foi outro soco. Dessa vez no lado direito do seu rosto.

– Desgraçado! Maldito! – Jensen se jogou contra ele, sentou sobre seu quadril e iniciou uma sucessão de socos, parou apenas quando o viu ensanguentado. Levantou trazendo-o junto consigo.

Chad simplesmente passou uma de suas mãos fastando o sangue do rosto e olhou para o outro falando com toda a frieza e falsidade de seu ser:

– Eu o tive, Ackles! Eu o tive como você nunca foi capaz de tê-lo e eu não precisei fazer esforço algum. Ele se entregou a mim porque quis. Não o obriguei ou o sequestrei como está achando.

Jensen o segurou pelo colarinho sorrindo de lado com a expressão de satisfação dele

– _O idiota acha que sou o mesmo desmemoriado e inseguro._ – Pensava.

– Escute aqui, sujeito! Não vou te bater mais porque você já está esfolado o suficiente. Mas, se não me disser onde o Jared está, vou socá-lo até você não aguentar mais.

Chad viu o ódio no olhar do homem e temeu que as palavras dele não fossem em vão.

– Tudo bem! Eu já o tive mesmo! Depois, quando eu estiver recuperado dos hematomas em meu rosto, sei que o terei novamente a hora que eu quiser. Ele está...

Jensen deu-lhe um soco no estomago seguido de outro no rosto, mas dando chance dele se levantar para tentar reagir. E, quando Murray o fez, voltou a derrubá-lo golpeando-o novamente na face esquerda e depois na direita. Quando ergue novamente o punho para desferir outro soco, sentiu uma mão o segurando. Olhou com raiva para a pessoa. Era Chris Kane.

– Por favor, Jen! Preso, você não vai fazer o Jay feliz! Pense em tudo que ele sofreu! – Havia desespero na voz de Chris.

O amigo tinha razão. Respirou profundamente e saiu de cima do outro. Ergueu-o, indagando baixo e meticuloso:

– Para o seu bem é melhor você me mostrar onde ele está.

**xxx**

Chris havia deixado Misha Collins fortemente amarrado à cadeira de seu quarto. Também o amordaçou para que não gritasse por ajuda e o deixou trancado no banheiro. Depois o entregaria a polícia para que prestasse depoimento.

Seguiu no carro dele. Temia a reação de Jensen contra Murray. Ligaria para a polícia depois de se certificar que o amigo não fizera nenhuma besteira.

**J2**

Jensen seguiu em direção as escadas dos fundos. Elas levavam ao sótão. Puxava Chad pelo colarinho da camisa. Chris vinha logo atrás.

Chegando ao início do lance de escadas, Kane notou que o amigo estava apreensivo e relutava em subir com Murray em sua companhia.

– Jen, vá sozinho e liberte o meu filho! Eu seguro esse maldito. – Jogou o sequestrador no chão próximo a parede.

Ackles o agradeceu pedindo antes de subir que não ligasse para a polícia, ainda. Uma ideia se formava em sua mente.

– Por que você não tenta me atacar, Chad! Vamos! Fique à vontade!

O jovem achou melhor permanecer quieto e encolhido no canto de parede. Temeu o que viu nos olhos do pai de Jared.

**J2**

Abriu a porta devagar e se assustou com a imagem a sua frente; Jared estava com o corpo de lado para a porta que entrara. Estava descalço e sem casaco. Sua cabeça pendia para frente e tinha os olhos fechados. O coração do mais velho falhou em uma batida. Temeu pela vida de seu amor.

– Meu Deus! Não! Não o tire de mim, eu imploro! – Disse ao se aproximar. O lamento choroso chamou a atenção do garoto. Ele abriu levemente os olhos e mirou o rosto do amado.

– Jen! Você me encontrou! Veio me salvar! – As lágrimas banhavam a face do moreno.

Jensen pegou a chave que arrancara de Murray e destrancou as algemas baixando devagar os braços do jovem. E, enquanto o sustentava alternando os braços retirou o casaco que usava e vestiu nele puxando o zíper ao término da ação.

– Jen! Eu juro! Não me entreguei a ele! Não permite que ele... – Temeroso, tentava se justificar, mas Ackles o interrompeu selando os lábios dele com os seus, retendo-o em um abraço e lhe olhando nos olhos:

– Mesmo que a falta de memória ainda persistisse, eu acreditaria em você, meu menino! Perdoe-me por ter deixado o que o Chad disse me envenenar. Perdoe-me por fazê-lo sofrer esses quatro anos com a minha ausência. Eu te amo!

Não era preciso dizer mais nada. Sabia sobre o que ele estava falando e aquela declaração de amor só seria possível se o "seu Jen" tivesse voltado. Olhava-o boquiaberto sentindo o torpor invadir seus sentidos.

– Eu sou como aquele peixinho da música de ninar que sempre cantei para você, meu amado! Como poderei viver sem te ter ao meu lado?

Não suportou a pressão. Ao saber que fora salvo pelo homem que amava munido de todas as lembranças e de todo o amor que sabia ser seu, Jared perdeu os sentidos sendo amparado pelos braços fortes de Jensen. Estava fraco pela falta de água e comida, era verdade. Sentia frio, era fato. No entanto, saber que diante de si estava aquele que o amava, que o possuía de formas que nenhuma outra pessoa jamais possuiria foi demais para seu corpo e sentidos exauridos.

Jensen o tomou gentilmente nos braços carregando-o para fora daquele quarto horrível. E enquanto caminhava, observava sua face jovial: a pele clara levemente avermelhada nas bochechas, os lábios entreabertos e a cabeça pendendo para trás. Era tão frágil... Observava-o e sentia a velha e conhecida sensação de carinho e proteção o invadir. Cuidaria dele e para ele dedicaria a sua vida. Amava-o.

– Jensen! O que aconteceu com o Jay? – Chris exclamou assustado quando viu o melhor amigo carregando seu filho.

Ackles nada respondeu. Ao descer as escadas se aproximou mais do amigo. Kane em uma compreensão mútua tomou o jovem nos braços e observou calado o outro se voltar para Chad e lhe arrancar violentamente o casaco, sapatos, meias e deixá-los caídos próximo a escada. Em seguida subiu com ele para o sótão.

– O que vai fazer? Solte-me! – O mais velho nada respondeu.

– Você está louco, Ackles? O que pensa que vai fazer?

O loiro o jogou violentamente dentro do cômodo enquanto pegava as algemas caídas no chão e guardava as chaves no bolso. Chad tentou fugir, mas foi preso em uma chave de braço e arrastado até onde Jared estava preso. Foi algemado ao pilar de ferro e posto na mesma posição que o prendera.

– Você não pode me deixar aqui! – Seus protestos não surtiram efeito.

– Ackles, tire-me daqui! ACKLES...

Ouviu-se um grande estalo após a porta ser fechada. Os gritos de Chad não mais foram ouvidos devido à espessura da porta de ferro. Ele ficaria ali por um bom tempo até Jensen resolver chamar a polícia.

**J2**

Kane dirigia o carro do amigo. Deixaram o automóvel de Misha lá. Ele que o pegasse depois.

O loiro estava no banco de trás com Jared deitado em seu colo. Observava o rosto inerte dele enquanto uma de suas mãos o acariciava. Alternava os carinhos no rosto e nos cabelos fartos.

– Você é mesmo um sentimental, meu menino! – Sussurrava com carinho lembrando do motivo que levou o garoto a perder a consciência.

Kane observava a cena pelo retrovisor. Não podia estar mais feliz.

**J2**

Jared suspirou pesadamente. A sonolência abandonava seu corpo. Procurou abrir os olhos devagar, pois a luz em seu rosto, apesar de fraca, machucava-lhe a visão.

Sorriu quando viu a imagem de alguém loiro, com olhos incrivelmente verdes e que o observava com admiração. Era Jensen.

– Bom dia, belo adormecido! Finalmente acordou! – Sorriu todo covinhas diante do cumprimento do mais velho.

– Bom dia, Jen! Estou em um hospital?

Ackles acenou a cabeça afirmando que sim e diante do rosto confuso do garoto, falou paciente:

– Sim! Você está em um hospital. Seu pai e eu o trouxemos depois que eu o tirei da casa do Chad.

Por que você me trouxe para um hospital? – Havia preocupação em sua pergunta.

Você desmaiou depois que eu o libertei. Quando eu o trouxe, a enfermeira lhe aplicou um sedativo leve. Você dormiu por mais de duas horas. O doutor Joshua o medicou e lhe fez alguns exames.

– Jen! Estou doente? Aconteceu algo comigo? O Chad ele... – Temeu que aquele que chamava de amigo tivesse se aproveitado da situação. Não lembrava com exatidão o que aconteceu no cativeiro. As lembranças estavam confusas.

– Acalme-se, meu amor! Aquele desgraçado não te tocou. Eu estaria preso a essa hora se ele tivesse se aproveitado de você. Ele foi preso uma hora após eu te resgatar, junto com Misha que talvez seja processado pelo que combinaram contra você.

– Jen! Mas, o que o Misha tem haver com isso? Ele não é como o Chad.

O coração do mais velho pesou. Suspirou preocupado. Quebraria as ilusões de seu amado. Ele precisava saber quem eram aqueles que acreditava serem seus amigos.

– Vou contar o que aconteceu desde ontem.

Jared estava com o rosto virado para o lado contrário de Jensen. As lágrimas molhavam seu rosto. Estava triste, muito triste. Crescera com Chad e Misha. Saber que juntos planejaram afastar ele de Jensen, era demais para sua compreensão. Achava que os dois eram como irmãos mais velhos para ele. Enganou-se.

Esqueça esses dois, meu menino. O que realmente importa é que você está bem. – Havia raiva na voz do loiro por vê-lo daquele jeito.

Jared virou rapidamente o rosto e o olhou espantado. Não pela sua raiva, mas... Ele o chamou de amor? Será que ele havia mesmo recuperado a memória? Será que não teria sido uma alucinação devido a franqueza que sentiu antes de desmaiar? Enquanto várias perguntas eram feitas a si mesmo, Ackles tocou a face dele em uma leve carícia.

– Sou eu mesmo, meu amor ! Eu voltei. Eu lembrei de tudo o que vivemos juntos, mas principalmente, lembrei do quanto te amo!

Jared baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Então não fora uma alucinação. Tinha mesmo ouvido o loiro declarar-se para si quando o resgatou. Chorava abraçado ao mais velho. Ele o encostara em seu peito e acalentava-o na tentativa de banir as lágrimas de seu belo rosto. Não o deixaria mais chorar de tristeza.

– Jen! Eu te amo tanto e tive muito medo de perder você, de não conseguir te alcançar! – O choro era de alívio porque o conforto e a sensação de preenchimento invadiam sua alma.

Jensen ergueu gentilmente o rosto dele e o segurou com as duas mãos. Enquanto secava as lágrimas com os polegares, falava com toda a convicção do amor que sentia:

– O meu lugar é ao seu lado. Eu voltei e dessa vez, caso tenha que partir, você vai comigo, acredite!

Jared sorriu abertamente e comentou diante da declaração do outro:

– Sabia que agindo assim você parece um príncipe encantado?

– Como assim pareço? E por acaso eu não sou seu príncipe encantado? – Ackles se fingiu de indignado.

– Ah, Jen! Príncipes possuem um cavalo branco, sabia? – Falou aos risos.

– Não seja por isso. O meu Posh branco é a versão moderna de um cavalo branco. Afinal, sou um príncipe moderno. – Ambos riram diante da brincadeira que de certa forma não deixava de ser verdade.

– Podemos entrar? – Chris Kane estava em pé na porta observando a cena. Próximos a ele, Roger Ackles, Ashila e Many. Ambos aguardavam o garoto acordar.

– Vocês vieram me ver! Não acredito! – Foi abraçado pelo pai quando sentou na beirada da cama.

– Jay, Hellen e Bob Singer também estão esperando lá fora para te ver. E o senhor Correnan e o detetive Mark Pellegrino também vieram. – O jovem fastou dos braços do pai.

– O detetive?

– Sim, meu filho! Afinal, você foi sequestrado e ele precisa do seu depoimento para Chad receber a pena que merece e Misha também. Mas, não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Meu garoto! Que bom que você está bem! – Abraçou-o novamente sob o olhar feliz dos presentes.

Quando os quatro se retiraram do quarto, foi a vez do casal Singer, o senhor Correnan e o detetive entrarem. Jensen foi o único que não saiu. Afinal, somente uma pessoa podia ficar no quarto para tomar conta do jovem enquanto ele permanecesse no hospital. E essa pessoa era ele.

**Dois dias depois...**

No fim da tarde de sexta-feira Jared recebeu alta. Jensen ainda não havia contado para mais ninguém sobre a recuperação de suas lembranças e pedira a Jared que fizesse o mesmo. O processo judicial para torná-lo um civil vivo estava quase concluído. O próprio Edgar Norman teve na tarde de ontem uma cerimônia fúnebre organizada por Roger Ackles para legitimá-lo como falecido. Era o mínimo que ele merecia. Havia salvado a vida do seu filho mesmo sem intenção de fazer.

Jensen levou Jared para o apartamento sob o pretexto de cuidar dele visto que acabara de sair do hospital. Todos concordaram sem nem sequer desconfiarem que aquele que lhes falava era o Jensen que conheciam desde antes.

– Meu Deus! Que lindo! – O jovem falou admirado quando a porta do apartamento foi aberta.

– Então quer dizer que você gostou? – O mais velho perguntou apreensivo.

– Como não gostar? Você mandou fazer isso em todo o apartamento?

O loiro balançou a cabeça indicando que sim e depois de fechar a porta tomou Jared em seus braços pedindo que ele fechasse os olhos. Em seguida, levou-o até o quarto o mesmo que guardava as lembranças da entrega do jovem pela primeira vez e a noite em que dormiu ao lado dele quando recuperou a memória. Aquelas paredes guardavam lembranças de um amor mais forte que a própria morte.

– Você já pode abrir os olhos Jay!

E ao olhar o garoto não conteve o entusiasmo. Quando posto no chão jogou-se na cama maravilhado com a beleza e maciez dos lençóis de seda na cor vinho.

Assim como o restante do apartamento, o quarto tinha finas cortinas bordadas nas extremidades. Ambas expostas de cada lado da janela. Os travesseiros possuíam leves franzidos, cobertos com o mesmo tecido da cama. No chão, pequenos candelabros em forma de rosa, abrigavam velas aromatizadas que circulavam a grande cama do quarto e no teto um anunciador de ventos com varias astes em bambu, balançavam no mesmo ritmo da brisa fria da tarde que vinha da janela tocando uma melodia única, natural e tornando harmonioso o ambiente.

Jensen subiu na cama sorrateiramente. Jared ainda sorria e rolava pelo colchão admirado com o que via. Parou apenas quando sentiu um corpo forte se colocar sobre o seu.

– Eu te amo, meu menino! – O mais velho falou mirando os belos olhos do moreno.

– Eu também te amo, Jen! – E dizendo isso circulou os braços no pescoço dele e iniciou um beijo intenso, molhado e cheio de saudades.

Jensen fez mais pressão sobre o corpo do outro. Suas mãos apertavam cada pedacinho de pele em um reconhecimento àquele que lhe pertencia. Levou as mãos à jaqueta do jovem desabotoando-a com precisão. Depois, ergueu a blusa de malha expondo o peito forte em uma pele clara e naturalmente dourada. Com olhos felinos, ergueu-se um pouco fitando o peito desnudo e os ombros largos dele. Onde estava aquele garoto magro e pequeno?

– Jen! Por favor, pare de me olhar assim! – Jensen levantou os olhos encarando os do amado. Sorriu diante do semblante envergonhado dele.

– Lembra quando eu disse que você ia se tornar um gigante? E que gigante!

As bochechas do jovem estavam completamente rubras. O mais velho sorriu abertamente diante da vergonha do outro. Ainda era o seu garoto.

Inclinou-se sobre o jovem e o beijou mais uma vez e quando ele entregava-se novamente às sensações proporcionadas ao seu corpo, deslizou lentamente os lábios pelo seu pescoço ouvindo-o gemer. Desceu mais um pouco e encontrou o mamilo esquerdo. Sugou-o com ardor.

– Jen! ... Ah!

Ackles alternava os mamilos enquanto suas mãos desafivelavam o cinto e as calças de Jared.

– Eu te... Amo! ... Amo! – O moreno sussurrava entre os gemidos.

Gemia rendido aos carinhos do mais velho. Sentia as mãos dele deslizando suavemente em sua pele e arrancando-lhe as peças de roupa.

O loiro cessou lentamente as carícias para puxar as calças e a boxer do moreno que já estavam abaixo de suas nádegas. Puxou-as com desespero para que seus olhos se perdessem na visão daquele corpo que vira crescer. Ele era a imagem da luxúria.

– Jay! Como você é lindo! – Jensen o olhava admirado. Seus olhos percorriam as pernas, barriga e o peito forte e largo.

Foi então que lembrou: ainda estava vestido. Ficara tão absorto em sua contemplação ao mais novo e o desejo de possuí-lo que esquecera de se despir. No entanto, não apressaria o ato. Ia "torturá-lo" antes.

– Jen? O que você está fazendo? – Jared perguntou quando viu Jensen se levantar da cama e ficar em pé na sua frente.

O loiro nada respondeu. Olhava fixamente para os olhos do amado e com destreza aproximou-se da cama subindo nela novamente e engatinhando sobre o corpo do moreno. Depois, levantou e em pé com uma de suas pernas para cada lado, iniciou uma dança lenta e sensual, o barulho do anunciador de ventos soava como uma doce melodia embalando o ritual de amor.

Dançava e seus olhos não desgrudavam do olhar do moreno. Levou as duas mãos ao zíper da jaqueta e deslizou devagar. Retirou-a alternando os braços. O outro ainda deitado o olhava atônito, boquiaberto. Ackles sorriu satisfeito quando percebeu o olhar dele sobre si.

Girava o casaco em uma das mãos e ao soltá-lo no chão, sua mão esquerda entrou lentamente por baixo da camisa de malha que vestia. Massageava seu abdômen definido.

– Jen! Por Deus! – Falou ofegante. Seu estado de excitação era visível.

– Shhh! Apenas observe! – O loiro abaixou e falou com o rosto próximo do garoto.

Ao ficar novamente em pé levou as duas mãos à barra de sua camisa, retirando-a em meio a movimentos rítmicos na região da cintura.

Depois, desafivelou o cinto abrindo também as calças. Deixou-a entreaberta mostrando parte da boxer preta que vestia.

– Por que você não as tira para mim, Jay?

Jared perdido nas sensações que aquele belo homem lhe causava, sentou com certa dificuldade, pois não deixava de encará-lo. Suas mãos de dedos longos puxaram o tecido Jeans com precisão ajudando o outro a passá-las pelo tornozelo.

– Estou quase pronto para você!

E dizendo isso, Jensen retirou a boxer e se ajoelhou deitando em seguida sobre o mais novo, encaixando seu corpo no dele, sentindo a textura da pele macia e lisa. Beijou-o.

– Espera só um pouquinho, tudo bem? – O loiro sussurrou após cessar o beijo.

– Não! Fica! – Enlaçou os braços no pescoço do amado.

– Calma, amor! Volto rápido.

Levantou e foi em direção à janela. Fechou as cortinas, deixando que o vento frio do fim de tarde soprasse o tecido fino, balançando-o. Em seguida, pegou o isqueiro sobre a cômoda e acendeu as velas aromatizadas uma a uma. Finalizou fechando a porta do quarto. Era hora de amar Jared.

– Eu não disse que voltava rápido? – Indagou enquanto deitava ao lado do corpo do moreno.

Antes que o jovem podesse responder Jensen segurou o membro ereto dele pela base fazendo uma leve fricção. O garoto gemeu alto. Repetiu mais duas vezes a ação e parou aproximando o rosto. Pôs as duas mãos no quadril do jovem, mantendo-o firme na cama o abocanhou até onde conseguiu.

– Ah!... Ah!...

Jared gritava perdido no prazer lhe proporcionado. Ackles subia e descia os lábios, ora circulando a glande com a língua, ora arranhando levemente com os dentes, sempre mantendo o vai e vem de seus lábios, sempre o sugando como se sentisse fome em causar prazer ao corpo maior.

– Jen!

– Ah!

Inclinava a cabeça para trás e segurava firme o lençol. Era uma sensação que jamais sentira. Nem mesmo quando namorou por um ano Chad. E mesmo sendo o ativo daquela relação obsessiva, seu corpo nunca reconheceu o corpo do outro. Pertencia somente a Jensen. Só ele o fazia sentir prazer como ondas de calor queimando e entorpecendo sua pele, inflamando seus sentidos, derrubando sua sanidade.

– Amor! Não aguento mais!

O loiro entendeu o recado. Levantou e voltou a segurar o membro do moreno pela base no mesmo instante em que ele gozou forte, gemendo alto e chamando seu nome. Sorriu satisfeito com o prazer que proporcionou ao seu menino.

Jared respirava com dificuldade. Soltara os lençóis da cama e mantinha os olhos fechados. Estava cansado. Sentiu quando suas pernas foram abertas e postas sobre os ombros do mais velho.

– Eu te amo!

Jensen falou próximo ao ouvido antes de inserir um de seus dedos lubrificados na entrada apertada dele.

– Ah! – Gritou.

– Calma, meu menino. Calma!

Quando o notou mais calmo, inseriu o segundo dedo demorando-se mais na ação de prepará-lo. Ia e vinha deslizando no seu interior. Queria que ele sentisse mais prazer do que dor.

Finalmente uniu o terceiro dedo aos outros dois e pela expressão de Jared o desconforto foi menor.

– Quero muito está dentro de você! Muito!

Depois dessas palavras baixou as pernas dele, erguendo apenas a esquerda novamente sobre seu ombro. Observou-o sorrindo. O garoto mantinha os olhos fechados, respirava ofegante e a longa franja estava pregada a testa pelo suor.

O loiro pegou sobre o criado mudo um pacote com preservativo e o abriu pondo em seguida em seu membro completamente rígido, clamando por alívio. Com calma, penetrou o jovem lentamente, parando vez e outra para que ele se acostumasse com a invasão.

– Amor! Tudo bem? – Perguntou preocupado, recebendo um aceno afirmativo do jovem.

Continuou a penetração até está completamente dentro dele.

– Jen!... Espera!

Jared falou pondo as duas mãos no quadril do amado. Ele entendeu e se abaixou devagar acomodando sua silhueta à do amante.

– Vou devagar, amor! Prometo!

Com movimentos desproporcionais a sua pressa, retirou o membro completamente e penetrando-o novamente bem devagar.

– Ah! – O grito ecoou pelo quarto.

Repetiu outra vez o movimento. Sentiu Jared circular suas costas com os braços, arranhando levemente a pele com as unhas.

– Jay! Eu te amo tanto! – E dizendo isso fez mais pressão no movimento sentindo os braços do maior apertá-lo mais. Depois, as pernas dele circularam sua cintura. Era hora de aumentar a velocidade das estocadas. Pensou Ackles.

E assim o fez. Apoiou os braços em cada lado da cama impulsionando o corpo. As estocadas ganharam força e velocidade. Jared gritava e jogava a cabeça para trás. A dor o abandonara. O prazer invadia seu corpo em uma avalanche de sentimentos. Há quatro anos não se entregava a ninguém. Pertencia somente àquele homem que no memento o retinha naquele ato entre corpos, mas sempre o reteve além da vida, além da morte.

– EU TE AMO! – O moreno gritou em um único fôlego. Não era capaz de dizer mais nada. Mantinha os olhos fechados, pois tinha a vista desfocada.

– Grita, amor! Você gosta assim? – Retirou o membro e o penetrou com força.

Os minutos foram passando, Os gritos de Jared estimulavam Jensen. Seu tesão era tanto que não conseguia gozar. O moreno gozara pela segunda vez.

– Jay! Vira de bruços! – Sussurrou em seu ouvido quando de repente cessou os movimentos. Jared, submisso, virou ficando de costas para ele. O loiro então pôs dois travesseiros em baixo de seu quadril e penetrou-o de uma vez só.

– Ah!

Ackles estocava cada vez mais forte e gemia no ouvido do amante que puxava com os dentes o lençol, abafando os gritos que emitia enquanto segurava com os dois braços o encosto da cama para aguentar melhor as forças das estocadas.

– Jay! Jay! Jay! – Finalmente o prazer estava próximo. Jensen levou as duas mãos aos braços do outro os unindo, mantendo-o cativo, completamente em seu domínio. Os gritos dele eram abafados pelo lençol que rasgara de tanto ser puxado com os dentes.

– AMO VOCÊ! ...JAAAAAY!

Com um grito agoniado, expeliu o gozo ainda dentro do corpo do mais novo. Jared que gritava desesperado, consumido pelo prazer insano lhe proporcionado, viu-se liberto do domínio que o retinha, pois as mãos que o prenderam, agora faziam uma leve carícia em seus braços vermelhos pela força exercida. A garganta ardia e um lugar específico em seu corpo, protestava. Mas, não podia está mais feliz! Fora amado por quem amava e amor não se contesta.

– Eu te machuquei, minha vida? – Perguntou próximo ao ouvido dele preocupado por vê-lo de olhos fechados e o rosto imerso no lençol.

– Não! Eu estou bem! Embora, esteja exausto.

Ambos sorriram felizes.

Jensen se retirou lentamente de dentro do amante jogando a camisinha no chão. Com cuidado, virou-o e o pegou nos braços. O jovem encostou a cabeça no peito forte do loiro e se permitiu descansar. Foram para o banheiro e tomaram um banho rápido, quente, porém relaxante.

**J2**

Ackles que terminara primeiro o banho, foi até o quarto trocar o lençol sujo pelo orgasmo de ambos. Trocou-o por outro da mesma cor. Afinal, pretendia ninar o seu menino para que ele dormisse profundamente em seus braços.

Já era noite e a hora avançava com a força do vento que soprava naquela noite fria e de céu claro.

– Não me deixa mais! Nunca mais! Eu te amo! – O jeito natural e infantil de Jared cortou o coração do mais velho. Ele virou o rosto, fitando os olhos marejados e falou:

– Eu já disse, meu menino! Quando chegar a hora de partir. Vamos partir juntos! – O garoto sorriu e ao tentar virar para beijar o amante, gemeu.

– Ai! Acho que não vou conseguir andar amanhã.

– Meu Deus! Eu te machuquei? Eu juro que... – O jovem colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele.

– Ei! Eu senti uma fisgada quando tentei me virar, mas estou bem! Não mentiria para você. Apenas brinquei e exagerei. Só isso!

Jensen sorriu e o beijou. Quando se soltaram do beijo, comentou mais que satisfeito:

– Na noite em que você reapareceu depois de quatro anos, eu conversei sobre minha sexualidade com meu pai e sobre os pesadelos que tinha a noite. E sabe o que ele me disse?

– Jared balançou a cabeça indicando que não.

– Disse que talvez houvesse algo em meu passado que eu devesse lembrar. E na época, não entendi bem, mas fazia sentido, pois eu não conseguia ficar na companhia de outras pessoas, independente de ser homem ou mulher.

– Você tinha uma namorada? Namorado? – A pergunta soou temerosa.

– Durante três meses namorei uma moça chamada Danneel Harris. Mas, sei lá... Uma sensação de vazio crescia em mim por estar com ela. Resolvi terminar e quando isso aconteceu, o vazio desapareceu, acredita?

– Jen, por que está me contando isso?

Ackles olhou o olhou antes de continuar.

– O que quero que saiba é que não importava se era com Danneel, com outras garotas ou mesmo garotos que saia. Eu sempre acabava deprimido e os pesadelos que eu tinha a noite só aumentavam. E sabe por quê? Porque entre os pesadelos eu corria atrás de alguém chamado Jay e de repente caia em um buraco e sumia para sempre.

Jared o olhou assustado.

– Meu menino! Quando você resolveu me contar porque fora atrás de mim em Toronto, quando eu ouvi toda sua história e a declaração de amor que me fez, eu tive certeza e mesmo sem lembrar eu soube: era por você que eu estava esperando. Na verdade, foi você quem me resgatou quando arriscou a vida em uma cidade estranha para me encontrar.

O que dizer diante disso? O moreno se assustou quando sentiu o polegar do outro lhe enxugando as lágrimas. Estava chorando e nem sequer percebeu.

– Então foi por isso que você pediu para eu te esperar? Para esperar você recuperar a memória?

– Sim, Jay! Espero que me entenda. Você já tinha sofrido tanto! Tinha chorado tanto! Não queria que sofresse a aflição de uma espera, precisava ter certeza que eu ia recuperar a memória.

Jared não disse nada. Ainda olhando para o amado, sorriu e depois se aninhou em seu peito. Não tinha dúvidas que o amor que sentiam era mais forte do que a morte ou o esquecimento, pois mesmo longe, ambos se procuravam e se buscavam; um no mundo dos sonhos quando adormecia e o outro diante da renuncia a futuros pretendentes. Pertenciam-se e juntos formavam uma só unidade. Estavam completos novamente.

– Durma bem, meu menino! Eu te amo!

Jensen falou com carinho alisando os cabelos macios de um Jared adormecido em seus braços.

E na penumbra daquele quarto iluminado por velas aromatizantes e embalado pelo som de um anunciador de ventos, dois jovens se entregavam ao cansaço e juntos mergulhavam em um sono profundo, guardados pelo brilho das estrelas que lá fora, cintilavam no céu claro.

**Continua... **

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Patrícia Rodrigues: **Paty, fico feliz que o capítulo tenha ficado do seu gosto e espero sinceramente que tenha amado o seu presente de aniversário. Sabe, essa história me marcou tanto! Adoro os Js e eles merecem serem felizes e tenho fé: felizes juntos. Fiquei muito feliz com os seus elogios e me sinto honrada de estar entre as escritoras que lhe completam como leitora. Beijos!

**Lene: **Oi! Pois é, o Chato do Chad atrasou o reencontro de duas almas que se buscam. Mas, calma que o nosso loirão vai resgatar seu amor. Afinal, ele o ama de verdade. Beijos querida!

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<strong>

**Esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Essa fic era para ser uma one-shot e se transformou em uma long fic. Ela cresceu e tomou rumo próprio e a aclamação de vocês leitores, deixou-me muito feliz e com a sensação de felicidade em relação a escrever mais uma história sobre o amor entre os Js. Sinceramente hoje fiquei com vontade de chorar quando lembrei que ela vai chegar ao fim. Melhor eu parar por aqui.**

**Sábado a noite eu vou postar o último capítulo. Espero seus rewies,ok?**

**Desde já gente, meu muito obrigada por me acompanharem nessa história que eu achei que seria impossível, mas me marcou tanto quanto Sweet August.**

**Beijos e até sábado!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Patty, desculpe-me pela demora! Falta de internet, de inspiração e problemas pessoais levaram a isso. Aqui está mais um capítulo e resolvi que esse não será o último dessa fic, mas o próximo sim, ok? Beijos! _

Capítulo 17 – Encontro com o destino

A noite de amor havia selado o reencontro entre Jared e Jensen. A manhã de sábado não podia ser mais linda. Era o que o loiro pensava enquanto além da janela de vidro de seu quarto observava a beleza daquele dia de céu azul, sol brilhante e pássaros cantando e circulando as vastas árvores intercaladas nas calçadas. O vento frio soprava em seu rosto como uma leve carícia. Associava a sensação de plenitude ao que sentia pelo "seu menino", pois seu amor assim como a beleza que observava, também era pleno e ilimitado. Amava-o demais.

– Eu posso saber o que o senhor Ackles tanto pensa?

A voz amada o acordou de seus devaneios. Virou em direção a ele e fitou seu rosto sorridente. Puxou-o mais para perto de si e após enlaçar-lhe a cintura com seus braços fortes, beijou-o apaixonadamente.

– Nossa! Eu vou surpreendê-lo mais vezes, sabia? – Disse o jovem após soltarem-se do beijo.

– eu te amo, tanto! Tanto... – Acariciava o rosto do mais novo.

Jared fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o contato. Jensen era sempre assim: educado, carinhoso e romântico. Sentiu tanta falta disso!

– Sabe, Jay! Tem algo que eu preciso te perguntar e eu quero que você seja muito sincero.

O jovem o olhou curioso não entendendo o rumo daquela conversa.

– Jen? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ackles o soltou de seus braços e caminhou vagarosamente até o meio do quarto. Parou de costas para ele com as mãos na cintura, suspirando angustiado.

– Amor, é algum problema com a polícia?

O mais velho baixou os braços e olhou para o outro que compreendeu essa atitude como alguma complicação com a lei.

– Jen, O tio Chris testemunhou a seu favor quando disse que o Chad o ameaçou com uma arma, você lembra? Ficou provado que foi legítima defesa!

– Não, meu menino! Não é por causa do Chad que estou assim. É que... – Foi interrompido pelo moreno.

– Então é por causa do Misha? Acredite! Ele nem pensaria em contar que meu pai o deixou amarrado e trancado no banheiro da própria casa. Afinal, você viu como ele colaborou com a polícia para não ir preso.

– Jay, por favor! Não tem nada haver com esses dois. Não tem nada haver com terceiros! O que estou tentando te perguntar é algo somente relacionado a você e eu. E sinceramente, eu achei que seria mais fácil!

Jared observou o rosto antes tranquilo do amado adquirir sinais de expressão que indicavam o quanto estava nervoso. Aproximou-se mais dele e tentou lhe passar confiança. Tomou o rosto do mais velho entre as mãos e falou decidido:

– Eu te amo! Confie em meus sentimentos por você e liberte isso que tanto te agonia! Não quero te ver assim!

Ackles inclinou-se um pouco e selando os lábios aos do amado, afastou-se um pouco dele.

– Saiba que você sempre foi e será o melhor que existe em minha vida e apesar do que ela possa nos oferecer de bom ou de ruim, sempre vai ser assim. – O jovem o escutava curioso.

– E você não é obrigado a aceitar, eu posso esperar por você o tempo que for preciso.

Após suas palavras baixou o joelho direito e se apoiou no esquerdo retirando uma pequena caixa preta. Jared que observava a cena, gaguejou ao falar prevendo o que ia ouvir.

– Me... Meu Deus! I.. Isso... È o que eu estou pensando? Jen? Você...

– Sim, Jay! È o que você está pensando, sim!

Abriu a pequena caixinha e expôs um par de alianças em ouro maciço.

– Jared Tristan Padalecki, você aceita casar comigo?

A pergunta foi direta apesar do nervosismo de antes. O jovem ficara perplexo com a cena presenciada. O homem que amava ajoelhado a sua frente, estendendo duas pequenas alianças que eram o símbolo de um amor que nem o tempo ou a morte desgastou. Um amor que sabia, levaria consigo não importasse por quantas vidas ambos ainda tivessem que passar. Foi então que percebeu que passara tempo demais pensando nisso e observou o rosto preocupado de Jensen. Ele o olhava fixamente e implorava com os olhos por uma resposta.

– A resposta é sim! Eu aceito hoje e sempre!

O mais velho contemplou ao amado seu sorriso mais doce. Pôs uma aliança no dedo do noivo e depois em seu próprio dedo para em seguida ficar de pé e erguê-lo do chão. Rodopiou-o pelos espaços do quarto. Ambos sorriam e davam rápidos selinhos.

– Jen? O que está fazendo? – O jovem perguntou quando foi posto sobre a cama tendo o corpo do amante sobre o seu.

– O que acha de nós comemorarmos? – Havia malícia em sua pergunta.

– Bem, eu acho que não se deve abusar dos mais velhos. Afinal, você me pareceu muito cansado ontem. – Falou debochado.

– Eu vou te mostrar garoto quem é que vai ficar cansado. – Ambos riram dando início a um beijo calmo e compassado.

E entre declarações apaixonadas, carícias ousadas e toques sutis Jensen o amou e por quase duas horas as paredes daquele quarto testemunharam os sons dos gemidos e sussurros que saiam da boca de ambos naquela manhã mais que especial.

**Uma semana depois**

Manhã de sábado. Desde as cinco, Roger Ackles, Jensen, Jared, o pessoal da Productions and New Age Festivalsjunto com os empregados da mansão Ackles organizavam os detalhes da cerimônia e festa de casamento. Chris Kane que muito cedo fora ao Instituto Down a pedido do Senhor Correnan, juntar-se-ia ao grupo depois do almoço.

Jared e Jensen casaram no civil ao meio dia de ontem no cartório principal de Vancouver. Mas, a pedido do patriarca, a cerimônia religiosa aconteceria no jardim da mansão Ackles ao entardecer e a festa seria no grande salão branco, chamado assim por causa da romântica decoração na cor branca mesclado ao azul bebê e o dourado dos detalhes nas laterais das paredes.

Por insistência de Jensen aproveitariam o ensejo da comemoração do casamento e comemorariam os vinte e um anos do jovem apesar de ter sido a quase quinze dias.

Duas horas depois o casal Singer se juntou ao pessoal. Afinal, queriam estar presentes na organização do casamento do próprio filho. Eles entraram em um acordo com Roger, pois desde que acompanharam a saída de Jensen de Toronto estavam em Vancouver hospedados na casa dele. Planejavam voltar após a festa.

Porém, tanto para os noivos quanto para seus familiares este era um dia especial e com o decorrer das horas descobririam o porquê.

**Mansão Ackles, dez e quinze da manhã.**

– Vamos, Jared! Estou te esperando há quase quinze minutos! – Jensen ao pé da escadaria chamava pelo mais novo.

– Já estou descendo amor! Só mais um minuto.

Tinham hora marcada com o alfaiate. Seus ternos estavam prontos. Faltavam apenas uns ajustes. No entanto, apesar de irem juntos, ambos combinaram que não se veriam vestidos nos trajes até a hora do casamento.

– Finalmente! Eu pensei que você não vinha mais! – Reclamou o mais velho enquanto o jovem descia as escadas.

– Você que está muito nervoso. Relaxe, amor! Vai dar tudo certo! – Disse após se aproximar do amado e beijar suavemente os seus lábios.

Quando Ackles segurou a mão de Jared, O senhor James Correnan entrou na sala acompanhado por um dos empregados da mansão.

– Bom dia, rapazes! Eu sei que estão muito ocupados ajudando os empregados com a festa de hoje, mas eu preciso muito falar com vocês.

Jesen baixou a cabeça e suspirou angustiado. Jared notando a atitude do noivo apertou a sua mão em um pedido mudo de calma e falou docemente para o ex-tutor:

– Senhor Correnan, sempre temos tempo para amigos como o senhor. No entanto, sem querer ser mal educado, estamos indo provar nossos trajes. Podemos conversar à noite, na festa?

– Façamos assim; quando vocês voltarem podem passar no orfanato? Por favor, Jay! Não vou tomar muito do tempo de vocês. Eu prometo!

Durante treze anos de sua vida, James Correnan fora mais que um tutor para Jared. Ele era um pai. E mesmo quando o garoto foi adotado por Jensen quando completou quatorze anos, James continuou mantendo contato e sempre preocupado com seu bem-estar. Era parte de sua família.

– Com certeza nós iremos, não é Jen? – Perguntou olhando profundamente para o amado, suplicando seu consentimento com o olhar.

– Claro que sim! Nós iremos.

**The Institute Dawn, onze e quarenta e cinco da manhã.**

Quando chegaram ao orfanato Jared e Jensen foram recepcionados por Many e Ashila. Elas os abraçaram e falaram eufóricas sobre a união deles. Os adolescentes que estavam na sala ao lado correram até a sala de estar para saber o porquê de tanto barulho. Eles se juntaram as duas garotas na tarefa de cumprimentar os rapazes.

– Pessoal, por favor! Guardem toda essa energia para o casamento a noite! – A voz do senhor Correnam irrompeu o lugar fazendo o aglomerado de pessoas dispersar. Os rapazes ainda sorriam diante da euforia com que foram cumprimentados.

– Desculpem-me por demorar a descer. Eu estava na ala infantil acompanhando a visita da pediatra.

– Alguma criança doente, senhor Correnan? – O moreno perguntou preocupado.

– Não, Jared! Tudo bem! Lembra que essas visitas eram constantes a cada quinze dias? Acho que você lembra, pois sempre tentava se esconder da inspeção médica. Dizia que os médicos eram maus.

– Ah, Jay! Que gracinha! Não se preocupe que agora você tem a mim para te proteger de qualquer médico malvado. – A voz de Jensen forçava um tom infantil.

Os dois homens mais velhos gargalharam sob o olhar envergonhado do jovem.

– Vocês dois querem parar de curtir com a minha cara? – Falou cruzando os braços, visivelmente irritado.

– Desculpa, meu amor! Mas, eu não resisti a piada. – Falou o loiro abraçando o noivo por trás.

Subiram a longa escadaria tão conhecida por ambos. Acompanharam o mais velho sem entender para onde iam. Foi quando ao dobrarem a esquerda e atravessarem os quartos, avistaram uma porta no fim do corredor, a mesma que levava ao quarto que ninguém podia entrar, a mesma que entraram escondidos há sete anos atrás. Entreolharam-se admirados.

- Senhor Correnan, essa não é a sala secreta? – Jensen perguntou com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

– Sim, meu rapaz! Na verdade ela se chama sala confessa. – Girou duas vezes a chave no trinco dando espaço para os dois. – Por favor, entrem! Quero compartilhar algo com vocês.

O lugar permanecia o mesmo; a organização dos quadros nas paredes, a limpeza e os cuidados com o lugar... Tudo estava igual como da última vez que estiveram ali. Só não entendiam o porquê daquela sala ser cuidada apenas pelo senhor Correnam.

– Esse lugar é muito importante para mim e acho que para todos os outros tutores que passaram pelo instituto. Embora, imagino que vocês já saibam disso, afinal, entraram aqui um pouco antes do Jared ser adotado.

Os dois rapazes se olharam assustados, ambos se perguntando se Ashila havia contado sobre a invasão deles.

– Está tudo bem, rapazes! Jay, acredita mesmo que eu esqueceria de guardar a chave de um lugar tão importante como esse?

– O senhor deixou a chave de propósito na escrivaninha para que eu a pegasse?

James sorriu abertamente diante da surpresa do outro. Andou até uma pequena janela no canto inferior e ao abrir as cortinas deixou que a claridade daquela manhã ofuscasse seus olhos, fechando-os com um suspiro resignado.

– Dizem que quem amou um dia torna-se capaz de reconhecer o verdadeiro amor quando ele aparece, apesar de ser raro. Eu recebi a dádiva de conhecê-los, vê-los crescer e tornarem-se cada vez mais cúmplices um do outro. Sempre tive certeza do quanto vocês se amavam.

Jensen segurou com carinho a mão de Jared e levando-a aos seus lábios depositou um beijo suave enquanto suas verdes íris encaravam o azul esverdeado que eram os olhos do seu amado.

– Viram? É disso que estou falando! – Disse com entusiasmo quando olhou para os dois jovens e observou a cena.

Quando minha amada esposa Doralice morreu, perdi totalmente o rumo. Primeiro o nosso filho, Philipe, depois ela. Pensei que não suportaria tanta dor, pensei que meu mundo se resumiria a lágrimas e desalento, mas eu tinha uma promessa a cumprir a quem eu amava e graças a essa promessa eu busquei forças para me tornar membro do The Institute Down e seguir com o legado dos antigos tutores.

– Senhor Correnam, o que faz esse local tão especial? – A curiosidade de Ackles era a mesma do seu noivo.

– Em mil setecentos e setenta e cinco um grupo de retirantes Celtas veio para Vancouver fugindo da pobreza e da miséria da pequena província irlandesa em que moravam. Não foram vistos com bons olhos, pois naquela época o dinheiro media o valor dos seres humanos. Pelo menos era assim que os nobres pensavam.

– Em meio a esses retirantes havia um camponês chamado Eric Lavouch de aproximadamente vinte e cinco anos de idade. Quando chegou a nosso país montou próximo a um vilarejo ao norte uma pequena cabana com lenha retirada dos arredores da floresta em que se instalaram. O novo lar apesar de modesto era confortável além de ser o lugar ideal para recomeçar uma nova vida ao lado de sua esposa e seus três filhos.

– Cinco dias depois, encontraram nessa mesma floresta duas crianças que estavam perdidas. Um menino e uma menina. Eram gêmeos e suas vestimentas mostravam que pertenciam a realeza.

– O que aconteceu? Quem eram essas crianças? O que o camponês fez? – Jared perguntou impaciente, após a longa pausa do senhor Correnam.

– Bem, desde que chegaram aqui a família tirava seu sustento dessa floresta. A caça a pequenos animais e a colheita de frutos silvestres lhes rendia uma vida melhor do que aquela que deixaram para trás. Então, continuaram com sua rotina, mas sempre levando o casal de gêmeos com eles, pois os pais podiam aparecer.

– E assim aconteceu. Em uma manhã de segunda, quase um mês depois do desaparecimento das crianças, a família Lavouch fora para mais um dia de trabalho. Encontraram no caminho uma senhora muito distinta. Era a rainha Meredith. A mulher era linda! Vestida em roupas caras da época e adornada por jóias requintadas, passeava em sua carruagem acompanhada a cavalo por oito de seus soldados particulares. Quando ela viu as crianças, exigiu que os camponeses os entregassem dizendo que aqueles eram seus filhos amados, sequestrados por desordeiros.

– O casal de camponeses desconfiou, mesmo assim entregou as crianças já que elas não relutaram em ir com a suposta mãe. No entanto, houve um problema: Emilly Lavouch, a esposa de Eric, não acreditando em nada do que ouviu da mulher, despistou o marido enquanto ele colhia frutos com os filhos e seguiu a carruagem.

– Quando o transporte se aproximou de uma cachoeira no meio da floresta parou e a rainha ordenou para o seu servo mais leal que afogasse as crianças e deixasse os corpos lá porque aqueles pequenos bastardos jamais assumiriam o trono que era do seu filho caçula por direito. Segundo ela, aqueles pequenos não passavam de uma prova da traição do seu falecido marido.

– O servo leal pegou os pequenos em seus braços enquanto a carruagem partia. Quando completasse a missão retornaria a cavalo ao palácio.

– A senhora Lavouch pegou um grande pedaço de madeira e antes do homem entrar na água levando as crianças, ela se aproximou sorrateiramente e o atacou pelas costas. A mulher não o matou, mas o deixou inconsciente fugindo em seu cavalo e levando os gêmeos consigo até onde estava seu marido e filhos. A família fugiu para o Sul do país.

– Levaram dois dias para chegar a outra região e infelizmente no caminho, o senhor Lavouch veio a falecer por envenenamento devido a picada de uma serpente. Mas, Emilly era uma mulher tão forte quanto o marido. Seguiu caminho com as crianças e ao chegar a um pequeno vilarejo de camponeses, escondeu seu sobrenome verdadeiro apresentando-se como Emilly Down viúva de um soldado da rainha Meredith.

– Foi acolhida por um casal de idosos. Ajudava-os na lavoura e nos trabalhos domésticos e em troca ela, os filhos e os gêmeos tinham moradia e alimentação grantida. Também...

– E o que aconteceu com a rainha, senhor Correnam? – Jensen o interrompeu.

– Dizem que o pequeno príncipe se tornou um rei tão frio quanto a mãe. Dizem também que ele não a ajudou quando ela mais precisou já que uma estranha doença se abateu sobre a rainha a levando muito cedo.

– Mas e quanto a Emilly e seus filhos? Ela criou os gêmeos como filhos dela, não criou? Ela não os abandonou, não foi?

James riu do jeito infantil de Jared. Sua pergunta soou preocupada.

– Não, menino! Ela não os abandonou. Dois anos depois ela descobriu que a mãe dos pequeninos estava morta. Ela os criou como seus e tudo o que partilhava com os filhos de sangue, compartilhava eles, seus filhos de alma. Ela os amou e os educou e acompanhou com muito orgulho a amizade entre os dois. Os gêmeos cresciam em corpos e em sentimentos.

– Que lindo! – Jared e Jensen disseram uníssonos.

– E tem mais; nessa mesma sala que abriga as fotos de todos os tutores que passaram por aqui, a senhora Down acolheu outras crianças e adolescentes desprovidos de um lar e com a ajuda dos moradores do vilarejo e seu trabalho diário, expandiu o lugar, dando início em 1782 ao The Institute Down. Depois que a senhora Down morreu, os gêmeos administraram o lugar e criaram essa sala para manter viva a memória da mulher que amavam como mãe, resguardando toda a história de como foram resgatados e adotados por ela.

Depois deles o outro tutor resolveu guardar a memória dos gêmeos e assim por diante. Daí o nome de sala confessa, pois em silêncio as paredes desse pequeno quarto abrigam uma história de medo, tristeza e crueldade, mas principalmente amor e solidariedade com o próximo.

– Vejam! Essa é a foto da senhora Down com quarenta e dois anos e essa ao lado é a foto dos gêmeos. Estavam com vinte e cinco anos quando assumiram o orfanato.

Os rapazes olharam orgulhosos a foto. Emilly Lavouch, que havia assumido a identidade de Emilly Down para proteger a sua família, era uma mulher morena de pele clara, cabelos escuros e olhos extremamente azuis. Mas, o que realmente lhes chamou atenção foi a foto do casal de gêmeos; o menino era loiro, com belos olhos verdes e pele branca como neve, enquanto a menina era morena. Sua pele dourada expunha a maciez e uniformidade do tom. Tinha cabelos lisos e negros na altura dos ombros e seus olhos eram azuis. Eles os olhavam e uma sensação de Dejavu crescia em seus corações. Olharam-se cúmplices. Não sabiam explicar o que acontecia.

– Senhor Correnam, o senhor acredita em reencarnação? – Jared olhou compreensivo para o amado também ansioso pela resposta do mais velho.

– Eu acredito que nada é por acaso meus meninos e sei que estamos aqui por um motivo. Por que a pergunta, Jensen?

– Apenas curiosidade, nada demais.

– _Cuidado com isso, hein! Não vão querer quebrar porque vou cobrar o prejuízo!_ – A voz de Chris ecoou pelo corredor.

– Essa é a voz do Chris! O que está acontecendo?

– Jen, por que você não vai falar com o tio Chris? Depois eu te acompanho, amor!

O loiro entendeu que o mais novo queria ficar a sós com o tutor.

– Tudo bem, Jay! – Beijou o moreno e depois saiu.

– Algo o incomoda, senhor Correnam? – Perguntou assim que Jensen saiu.

– Por que pergunta isso, filho? Eu estou bem e se quer saber, muito feliz. Afinal, você praticamente já está casado com quem ama. Mas...

– Por favor! Diga-me o que o incomoda. O senhor estava tão feliz quando nos mostrou esse quarto e de repente, ao ouvir a voz do meu pai, ficou assim!

Com um suspiro resignado o homem resolveu desabafar. Na verdade era algo que o incomodava desde o sequestro do mais novo.

– Sabe, Jared, eu me pergunto onde foi que eu errei. O que o Chad fez com você... Ele podia tê-lo machucado ou molestado! E isso foi culpa minha.

Ofertou ao tutor um abraço apertado e compreensivo sentido o homem abraçá-lo e chorar em seu ombro.

– O senhor foi um excelente tutor para todos nós. Criou-nos em total igualdade não importando se éramos meninos ou meninas. O que aconteceu não foi culpa sua. Misha e Chad fizeram escolhas e elas foram diferentes de todo o amor que o senhor nos deu. Não é culpado de nada, acredite!

– Eu me orgulho muito de você, criança! Sei que será muito feliz ao lado de quem ama, eu torço por isso!– Falou emocionado depois de fastar do abraço e segurar as mãos do mais jovem.

– E quase me esqueci! Tenho uma notícia para te dar e acho que você vai gostar. É sobre o seu pai.

**xxx**

Jensen encostado no corremão ao fim da escada observava Kane instruir alguns homens a colocar próximo à lareira da sala de estar um relógio de madeira em estilo antigo na cor tabaco. Tinha um metro e meio de altura e um pendulo de quase um metro.

– Você agora é um colecionador de artefatos antigos, Kane? – Jensen falou sorrindo chamando a atenção de Chris.

– Jen! O que você está fazendo aqui? E o meu filho? Ele veio com você? – Afastou-se momentaneamente dos carregadores e perguntou abraçando o outro.

– O senhor Correnan queria nos mostrar algo. O Jay está com ele lá em cima, e você? O que está fazendo aqui? Por que você não apareceu lá em casa hoje? E esse relógio?

– Desculpe-me, amigo! Mas, foi preciso. James deve ter lhes dito.

– Sobre a sala confessa? Cara, você não vai acreditar na estranha sensação que tive quando vi umas fotos...

– Ele ainda não falou? – Kane perguntou preocupado.

– Falou o quê? Algum problema? Chris o que há?

– Acalme-se Jen! Eu vou lhe contar. Certamente o James contará para o Jay. Venha comigo!

Foram a um lugar reservado no jardim do instituto. Sentaram na grama verde e juntos contemplaram por alguns minutos a beleza daquela manhã, apesar da hora avançada. Jensen nem sequer lembrava mais de sua pressa. Aquele lugar lhe acalmava. Nele, havia reencontrado o amor de sua vida quando ambos ainda eram crianças.

– Serei o novo tutor desse instituto, Jen! Começo a administrá-lo segunda-feira. – Falou ainda olhando para o céu.

– Nossa! O senhor Correnam vai se aposentar?

– Não, amigo! Ele será meu auxiliar, mas quem vai cuidar, organizar e continuar com o trabalho da senhora Down, agora serei eu.

Ackles o olhou curioso demonstrando surpresa sobre o conhecimento do outro em relação a história do lugar.

– Eu também sei, Jen! – Todos os tutores devem conhecer a história do lugar em seus mínimos detalhes. É uma regra básica.

– Meus parabéns, Chris! O Jay vai ficar orgulhoso quando você contar.

– Na verdade, quem vai contar é o James, não eu. Eu pedi que fosse assim, queria que o meu filho soubesse por ele, depois que conhecesse a sala confessa e a história do instituto. Também pedi ao Correnam que a notícia fosse antes da cerimônia e da festa. Uma espécie de presente para ele, eu acho.

– Não tenha dúvidas que isso vai ser um presente para o Jay meu amado amigo e para mim também.

Kane o olhou abismado. Jensen lhe disse muitas vezes que o amava, mas, no passado, antes do acidente que levou a memória do loiro. Eram irmãos, não de sangue, mas de alma.

– Você é o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão e eu nunca vou esquecer que em minha ausência, cuidou da minha vida. Jared é a minha vida e graças a você hoje ele hoje é um homem de bem.

Então era isso. Estupefato, Christian levantou rapidamente da grama e encarava com olhos esbugalhados o mais novo. Tinha muito para falar e para ouvir. No entanto as palavras pareciam presas em sua garganta. Jensen levantou-se e calmamente pôs-se de frente a ele, dizendo:

– Sim! Eu lembrei de tudo. Na noite em que Jay e eu ficamos presos no apartamento, eu o ouvi cantar a música que eu sempre cantava embalando seu sono. Isso foi o suficiente para que meus sentimentos e lembranças viessem à tona. Perdoe-me por não te contar logo, mas eu precisava de tempo...

Chris não esperou que ele concluísse o relato. Abraçou-o forte deixando que as lágrimas lavassem seu rosto. Ackles permitiu ser abraçado e devolveu o gesto àquele que sempre apoiou e cuidou dele e do seu amado.

– A única coisa que me dava forças para seguir em frente era o fato de saber que uma parte de você havia ficado sob os meus cuidados. Eu sofri tanto com a sua ausência, meu irmão! Você e o meu filho foram dádivas que a vida me deu. Eu... Eu...

O homem não conseguia falar mais. Abraçado ao outro chorava como uma criança. Era um choro de alívio, de carinho, de amor, o verdadeiro amor fraternal.

– Acho melhor enxugar essas lágrimas, Chris. O que o Jay vai dizer quando souber que o pai é uma manteiga derretida? – Ambos gargalharam com o comentário soltando-se do abraço.

– Vocês contaram ao James? Como ele reagiu?

– Não, não contamos. Faremos uma surpresa a todos durante a cerimônia.

Foram para sala de estar. O senhor Correnam e Jared os aguardavam. Juntos iam para a mansão Ackles. O casamento seria em poucas horas.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<strong>

**Finalmente dei as caras novamente.**

**Quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas ainda estou sem internet e isso atrapalha muito.**

**Era para esse ser o último capítulo, mas resolvi deixar para o próximo, pois quero detalhar a cena do casamento e a confissão do Jen aos presentes sobre a recuperação de sua memória.**

**Espero que não tenham me abandonado. O próximo capítulo sai nessa quinta-feira. Espero rewies, vocês sabem o quanto eles são importantes.**

**Beijos e nos vemos na quinta-feira.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies!<strong>

**Elisete: **Obrigada pelos rewies aos capítulos 15 e 16. Adorei. E sobre a história, o Chad mereceu o que passou. Não se faz isso com ninguém principalmente com alguém doce e fofo como o Jay. Beijos e espero que não tenha abandonado a minha história.

**Lene: **Obrigada por suas palavras e fico feliz em saber que a minha história te emociona. Gostou mesmo da noite de amor? Ah! Obrigada. Mas, infelizmente o próximo capítulo será o último dessa história. Beijos, querida!

**Patrícia Rodrigues: **Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da história, minha amiga e não fique triste! Infelizmente tudo que é bom um dia acaba e o que vale é que as lembranças ficam e fico feliz em saber que essa fic vai te deixar lembranças. Vemo-nos no próximo capítulo. (vai ser o último dessa fic, garanto!)


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18 – Eu te amo para sempre

O sol se punha por trás da mansão Ackles refletindo a claridade sobre o glamouroso jardim. Os dourados raios de sol cobriam o gramado tingindo em "ouro" a relva verde pontuada por círculos floridos distribuídos lateralmente ao redor do pequeno cercado que rodeava o lugar.

Rosas e tulipas contornavam e coloriam três pequenas estátuas de querubins postas em fileiras a uma distância de dois metros entre cada uma. E, ao centro do belo jardim, uma fonte em pedra polida destacava uma mulher vestida com antigas vestimentas gregas e tinha longos cabelos cacheados emoldurando sua face angelical. Ela segurava sobre a cabeça uma jarra inclinada, cuja água cristalina jorrava para a fonte em um círculo contínuo e repetitivo, assemelhando-se ao ciclo vital de nossa jornada reencarnatória.

Ao norte da mansão a verdadeira beleza sobrepunha a natureza em toques sutis de romantismo. Sentados em ornamentadas cadeiras douradas, dispostas em quatro filas para cada lateral, pessoas observavam o belo jovem vestindo um terno branco. Ele atravessava em passos rasos o espaço ao meio, acompanhado por duas mulheres vestidas com elegância. Dirigia-se ao altar montado embaixo de uma pequena casa de jardim cujas trepadeiras emolduravam o brilho branco que tingia o metal. Lá, outro jovem vestindo um terno escuro aguardava-o ansioso. Seus belos olhos verdes refletiam o brilho de lágrimas teimosas, iluminadas pela claridade do fim de tarde que despontava no horizonte.

– Eu te amo! – Jensen sussurrou para Jared quando ele se aproximou acompanhado por Ashila e Many.

Os dois deram as mãos e se ajoelharam perante o altar. Era simples. Apenas uma tolha branca cobria uma mesa em tamanho médio com um jarro de rosas vermelhas ao centro e uma pequena caixa preta à direita. Christian Kane aguardava o momento em que daria as bênçãos à união entre seu irmão de alma e seu filho querido, pois como um verdadeiro praticante da Wicca, seguia a filosofia de vida baseada no preceito de que _"sem ninguém prejudicar faz o que tu quiseres"_.

– O amor verdadeiro é uma dádiva concebida a poucos e almejada por todos. Estamos aqui reunidos para juntos celebrarmos o reencontro de duas almas destinadas a se conhecerem.

Ao ouvir o comentário inicial do amigo, Ackles pôs sua mão direita sobre a do jovem apertando-a levemente. Seus olhos se encontraram e por alguns instantes conversaram por meio do olhar. A voz de Kane os tirou de sua contemplação.

– Meus irmãos e irmãs de caminhada, eu acredito em uma força suprema. Acredito em um Deus de amor que derruba o caos e os muros dos mais profundos preconceitos porque quando existe amor, o invólucro físico é apenas um adorno para que a alma reencontre na vida terrena a sua outra metade separada no momento do renascimento, porque amor meus amigos... Amor não se contesta, ele apenas é sentido e vivido da forma mais plena possível. E quando esse grandioso sentimento é aclamado, o tempo e o espaço perdem importância quando as almas se buscam.

– Deus está presente na natureza. E no dia de hoje, o brilho do sol poente sobre nossas peles testemunha a cumplicidade, devoção e amor entre esses dois homens que venceram a dor, o medo e até mesmo a morte. O que ambos sentem um pelo outro será selado pela simbologia de um anel, porque o verdadeiro significado de seus sentimentos não está em um adorno físico, mas no modo como cuidam um do outro.

– _Eu sempre vou estar com você, Jay! _– O loiro sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do amado recebendo como resposta um sorriso sincero.

Ao proferir as palavras cerimoniais, Chris ergueu do altar a pequena caixa preta expondo-a ao brilho dourado do entardecer e ao abri-la, retirou uma das alianças e entregou primeiramente para Jensen.

– Jensen Ross Ackles, coloque essa aliança no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Jared Tristan Padalecki proferindo com suas palavras o amor que sente por ele.

As mãos de Ackles tremiam levemente. Segurava-se para não chorar, ao contrário do mais novo que tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

– Jay! Algo ruim aconteceu em minha vida e então por quarto anos eu estive na escuridão. Ficar longe de você, ainda que eu não lembrasse dos nossos momentos juntos, foi morrer em vida e um crescente vazio me angustiava a cada dia, a cada hora. Então, você reapareceu e sua insistência em acreditar em nosso amor, resgatou-me das trevas que me fazia penar. Hoje estou aqui porque é ao seu lado que eu devo estar. É você, a pessoa que eu sempre vou amar! Que sempre vou cuidar! – Deslizou gentilmente a aliança no dedo do jovem.

Houve um agitamento entre as pessoas que assistiam o casamento. As palavras de Jensen incitaram a curiosidade nos presentes, pois sabiam da falta de memória do rapaz. Kane precisou intervir para que a cerimônia continuasse.

– Peço a todos os presentes que façam silêncio! – Sua voz firme conteve o aglomerado de vozes.

– Meu filho, agora é a sua vez. – Falou com um sorriso entregando a outra aliança para Jared.

– Jen! A mesma escuridão que te acompanhou envolveu-me durante os mesmos quatro anos, escondendo de mim a luz que emanava de teus olhos. Esses mesmos olhos que para mim "sorriam" quando em noites solitárias você me embalava em seu aconchego, sua essência, seu amor, porque amor é apenas uma palavra usada para expressar esse sentimento infinito que eu sinto por ti, mas na verdade não existem palavras suficientes para explicar o quanto você me completa. Sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Eu te amo para sempre e sempre vou te amar. – O mesmo gesto de Jensen foi repetido por ele após suas palavras.

O próprio Chris não continha o choro. Crescera ao lado de Jensen, acompanhou-o em sua crescente amizade com Jared recebendo depois a missão de continuar a criação do seu bem mais precioso. E agora vê-los juntos e felizes, amando-se como ambos merecem, era mais que um presente para o seu coração paterno. Era uma dádiva dos céus.

– Jensen Ross Ackles e Jared Tristan Padalecki, vocês estão casados de acordo com a lei do amor. A lei dos homens nem sempre é justa. Porém, existe uma força além de nossa compreensão. Ela nos rege e nos guia. Vocês escutaram a voz dessa força e hoje seus parentes e amigos reuniram-se para congratulá-los por essa união abençoada. Selem esse enlace com um beijo. E que nem mesmo a pior das turbulências transgrida o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Assim seja.

Jensen levantou primeiro e estendeu suas mãos ajudando Jared a levantar. Segurou a face dele e olhando-o nos olhos selou seus lábios pedindo passagem para um beijo profundo e cheio de significados. Soltaram-se motivados pelas palmas e os gritos afobados das pessoas.

– Pessoal, por favor! Preciso da atenção de vocês! – Jared virou-se de frente para a multidão e ergueu o tom de voz apenas para cessar o barulho. Foi ouvido sem muita insistência.

– Obrigado! Bem, Esse é um dia mais que especial. Não só para mim e para o homem que amo. Mas, acreditem! Para todos que torcem pela nossa felicidade! Mas, não é somente isso que Jen e eu queromos compartilhar com vocês.

Olhares confusos e sussurros incompreensivos eram trocados entre as pessoas. As palavras do moreno, embora expressivas, eram cheias de mistério. Jensen resolveu não mais protelar a novidade. Dessa vez ele mesmo pediu silêncio. Segurando a mão esquerda do garoto com a sua, falou com convicção para os presentes:

– Quero fazer um pedido ao casal Singer: papai, mamãe, por favor, fiquem em Vancouver! Eu os amo tanto quanto amo meu pai Roger, tanto quanto amo minha mãe Donna que há anos partiu para outra existência, mas nunca partiu do meu coração!

Hellen e Robert olhavam para o rapaz que aprenderam a amar como filho e uma muda pergunta despontavam de suas expressões assustadas.

– Imagino o que devem está pensando e a resposta é sim! Eu recuperei a memória. Porém, isso não apagou o que sinto por aqueles que me resgataram e cuidaram de mim, muito menos por aquele que me criou apesar das dificuldades que um pai viúvo encontra. Sou um abençoado por ter três pais tão devotados. Seria pedir demais ter todos vocês próximos a mim?

A resposta que as pessoas esperavam não foi ouvida em palavras, mas em gestos. Roger Ackles, Hellen e Robert Singer levantaram de suas cadeiras próximas ao altar e abraçaram em uníssono o loiro, embalando também o mais novo em sua alegria desmedida.

– Nunca vamos te abandonar, querido! – Foi a resposta de Hellen às palavras do filho.

De pé, as pessoas aplaudiam a cena e choravam emocionadas. Os três pais e os jovens recém-casados formavam em um único abraço um círculo perfeito. O mesmo circulo que adornava o dedo dos dois rapazes simbolizando o amor eterno entre eles, o mesmo círculo que levava e trazia pessoas ligadas a nossa existência, o mesmo círculo que representava o ciclo da vida derrubando barreiras e vencendo as dores da existência.

E lá em cima, além das nuvens cinza, além do céu laranja que unido ao vermelho tecia as cores da noite que chegava, uma estrela cintilava solitária em seu refúgio. Ela observava como um anjo protetor a aclamação de verdadeiros amigos a mais um reencontro entre almas que se pertenciam porque Jared e Jensen eram mais que um simples casal, eram almas gêmeas.

**Mansão Ackles sete e quarenta e cinco da noite...**

– _Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades muitos anos de vida. Parabéns..._

O coro entoava a melodia cada vez mais alta. Cantavam em homenagem aos vinte e um anos de Jared completos há quinze dias.

Após a cerimônia de casamento, Jared, Jensen, seus familiares e amigos foram para o grande salão branco, no qual houve uma recepção em comemoração à união dos dois. Depois, a festa tomou outro rumo e o aniversário do moreno passou a ser o alvo das atenções.

Ashila e Many não só acompanharam o jovem ao altar, mas estavam ao seu lado no momento em que as luzes se apagaram para a entrada de um grande bolo confeccionado sobre uma mesa-carrinho. Elas viram aquele garoto crescer. Tinham-no conhecido recém-nascido e agora ele compartilhava sua felicidade ao lado daquelas que foram como mães em sua criação.

– Quanto exagero gente! Por que um bolo desse tamanho? – Jared gargalhou quando as luzes se acenderam e ele viu o tamanho do bolo.

– Não reclama, Jay! Afinal, você sabe que eu como muito. Só a metade dele é para mim! – Jensen falou com um falso tom de indignação, arrancando risadas de todos.

– Feliz aniversário, meu menino! Você merece toda a felicidade que possa existir. Espero fazer jus na missão de te fazer feliz.

A declaração de Ackles foi seguida de um abraço apertado ao outro e um beijo apaixonado levando os mais jovens a gritarem e sorrirem eufóricos diante da cena.

Após os parabéns e a partilha do bolo, a música seguiu o ritmo animado da noite. Os adolescentes e funcionários do The Institute Down eram a maior parte da aglomeração de pessoas que dançavam frenéticas no grande salão branco. Elas eram motivadas pelo ritmo do som dance e o rock empolgante da banda AC/DC, ambas remixadas pelo DJ.

À esquerda do salão, uma das mesas para os convidados abrigava o casal Singer, Roger Ackles, Chris Kane e o senhor James Correnam. Eles conversavam animadamente apesar do barulho. Bebiam champanhe e degustavam os petiscos servidos pelos garçons do serviço de buffe.

Ashila e Many provavam dos mais variados doces de uma das mesas próxima à mesa do bolo. E, apesar da diversão oferecida àquela noite, conversavam sobre seus afazeres no dia seguinte já que o novo tutor assumira o Institute Down desde a madrugada de sábado à pedido do senhor Correnam.

Mas, era no jardim onde foi realizado o casamento que ações apaixonadas aconteciam. Embaixo de uma clareira, sobre a luz do luar, Jensen abraçava Jared com carinho apesar da pressão de seus braços em sua cintura, enquanto o moreno enlaçava-lhe o pescoço como se temesse o afastamento do loiro. Beijavam-se ardentemente, vez ou outra diminuindo o ritmo em busca de ar. Há quase vinte minutos escaparam dos convidados buscando um pouco de privacidade.

– _Jay... Meu menino... Como eu te amo! _– O mais velho sussurrava entre os beijos.

– _Jen! Eu também! Também te amo! Muito! _– Respondia rendido àquele homem que o retinha como uma devoção religiosa.

– _Jay, o que você acha de irmos para o meu antigo quarto, aqui na mansão? _– Perguntou ofegante.

– _Amor... Não acha que vão sentir a nossa falta?_ –Perguntou sem convicção.

– _Está mesmo preocupado com isso, Jay?_

Afastaram-se um pouco do abraço e olhando-se nos olhos, sorriram cúmplices. Em seguida, deram as mãos e correram em direção a parte de trás da mansão. Subiram ao segundo andar pela escada de incêndios.

**xxx**

Roger Ackles procurava Jared e Jensen entre o aglomerado de pessoas no salão de danças. Os padrinhos de batismo do seu filho chegaram de Paris e apesar do atraso no vôo não deixaram de comparecer ao casamento do afilhado, pois a ultima vez que o "viram" o jovem foi supostamente em seu enterro, há quatro anos.

Jardim, escritório e biblioteca. O homem pedira aos empregados que os procurasse em vários lugares da casa. Mas, ninguém os encontrou.

– Meu Deus! Onde esses dois se meteram!

**J2**

O brilho da lua cheia iluminava os corpos nus sobre a cama. Sussurros e gemidos abafados ricocheteavam entre as paredes do quarto quebrando o silêncio daquele lugar. Era a primeira vez que se amavam depois de casados.

– _Perfeito! É assim que eu me sinto estando dentro de você. _– Jensen sussurrou no ouvido de Jared enquanto o possuía.

– _Não me deixe, Jen! Não me deixe! _– Sussurrou entre gemidos de prazer ao ouvir a declaração do amante.

– _Não mais! Nunca mais! Não sem te levar comigo! _– Aumentava o vai e vem contra o corpo do moreno sentindo as pernas dele pressionar sua cintura.

Os gemidos do mais novo eram abafados pelos beijos acolhedores de Ackles e quando o prazer os envolveu, seus corpos se encolheram um contra o outro e suas bocas, dessa vez, trocaram um beijo voraz. Ambos calaram seus gritos consumidos por um prazer insano.

– Temos que voltar para a festa, Jen! Devem ter notado nossa ausência. – O mais novo falou sonolento encostado contra o peito do esposo.

– Shhh! Descanse, meu menino! Eles podem nos esperar.

Acariciava gentilmente os cabelos do garoto e de seus lábios a canção do peixinho ninava o doce Jared.

_Como pode um peixe vivo viver fora da água fria..._

Após meia hora embalando Jared em seus braços, Jensen o despertou. Tomaram um banho rápido e vestiram seus ternos. Fizeram o mesmo percurso para a volta, descendo novamente pela escada de incêndios, voltando para seus familiares e amigos que os aguardavam. A noite virou madrugada e juntos veriam a manhã de domingo nascer na companhia daqueles que torciam para que fossem felizes.

**xxx**

O vai e vem de funcionários pela mansão Ackles instigava os remanescentes a se despedirem dos anfitriões, tomando o rumo para suas casa à medida que o sol apontava a oeste em raios claros como fios dourados tecidos pela natureza.

A sujeira que se acumulou no salão de festas e nos arredores da mansão finalizou a noite de comemoração.

Jensen e Jared estavam prontos para partir. Passariam um mês em lua de mel na cidade de Veneza na Itália. E, enquanto o loiro acomodava as malas no carro, Jared procurava o seu pai. Avistou-o alguns minutos depois na sacada depois da biblioteca no primeiro andar. Ele observava distraído o movimento de pessoas e empregados no térreo. O jovem subiu ao seu encontro.

– Esqueceu que vai nos levar ao aeroporto, senhor Kane? – Jared falou de súbito, assustando o pai.

– Garoto! Você quer matar seu velho do coração? Não me assuste assim! – Falou zangado, embora sorriu quando o filho gargalhou diante do seu susto.

– Não seja dramático, papai! Foi apenas um sustinho de nada!

De repente o mais velho cessou o riso e encarou o mais novo. E, em seus olhos o pranto se fazia presente, pois tinha vontade de chorar tamanha a felicidade que sentiu ao ouvir o jovem lhe chamar de pai.

– Algum problema? Papai? – Repetiu a palavra recebendo como resposta um abraço de Kane. Ele o retribuiu e quando se afastaram sentiu a mão direita do homem afagar-lhe o rosto. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o contato. Não era a primeira vez que recebia carinho do pai, mas, a primeira vez que o chamava assim.

– Eu te amo! Tanto quanto eu amo o Jen a quem considero meu irmão mais novo. – Jared abriu os olhos e pode ver que o homem chorava.

– Eu fiz algo que o deixasse assim? – Perguntou preocupado.

– Sim, meu filho! Você fez e ainda faz, você existe!

Jared sorriu abertamente observando o pai lhe acariciar o rosto. Jensen que procurava o esposo parou no início da biblioteca observando a cena. Sorriu.

– Quando eu o conheci você era apenas um bebezinho. Jensen tinha sete anos e eu doze. Vez ou outra meus pais me deixavam vir com o Jen para te visitar. Era tão pequeno! Tão frágil! Você cresceu me chamando de tio Chris e eu adorei a ideia de ter um sobrinho. Na época eu já te amava por fazer meu "irmão" feliz! Então, depois que você cresceu e aquele fatídico acidente nos afastou de Jensen, eu tive a oportunidade de continuar sua criação. E, apesar da dor em meu peito por supostamente tê-lo perdido, você me dava forças para levantar todos os dias e continuar acreditando na vida. Mas, não acreditava que algum dia ouvisse de sua boca a palavra pai. Queria muito, porém, não acreditava.

Jared gentilmente retirou a mão que o afagava e segurando-a entre as suas falou:

– O senhor é o meu pai. Infelizmente os meus pais sanguíneos foram levados antes mesmo que eu podesse conhecê-los. Primeiro o Jen me assumiu como seu filho e depois foi sua vez. Sem falar que o senhor Correnam nunca me tratou como um órfão perdido no mundo.

Chris ouvia atentamente as palavras do garoto.

– Papai, chamá-lo assim é o mínimo que você merece. Quando a depressão se abateu sobre mim por pensarmos que o Jen havia morrido, você cuidou de mim não me largando nas mãos de psicólogos, pelo contrário, acompanhou-me dia após dia, sempre se certificando que eu ficaria bem.

Um barulho de palmas ecoou da biblioteca. Jared e Christian olharam curiosos e viram a figura de Jensen indo em direção a eles.

– Sabem, agora fiquei curioso! Quem é mais chorão? Você, Chris? Ou o Jay? – Perguntou fingindo dúvida.

– Muito engraçado, Ackles! Agora é a sua vez de chorar. – Chris iniciou uma sucessão de cócegas no amigo sendo seguido pelo garoto. Os três riam motivados pela brincadeira. Tinham motivos para tamanha felicidade. Finalmente a família estava reunida novamente depois de um período de turbulência na vida de ambos.

Lá embaixo, Roger Ackles, o casal Singer e James Correnam os aguardava. Eles e Kane levariam os dois rapazes ao aeroporto.

Hellen e Robert Singer receberam o convite para chefiarem o hospital geral de Vancouver, uma semana depois do casamento do filho. Aceitaram sem relutar mantendo sua casa em Toronto para os fins de semana e períodos de férias, muitas vezes acompanhados por Jared e Jensen, pois quando o casal voltou de viagem deram a eles o apartamento para morar.

Christian Kane se mostrou um excelente tutor para as crianças do Institute Down. Era competente e compromissado, mas afetuoso e sábio no trato com as crianças e adolescentes. Aprendia cada dia mais com o senhor Correnam, já que o homem assumira apenas o setor burocrático.

Ashila e Many também subiram em suas funções. Ashila se tornou a chefe responsável pela manutenção da saúde dos internos e Many a diretora educacional responsável pela formação didática e profissional.

E quanto a Jared e Jensen, amavam-se. As pessoas que conviviam com eles no trabalho, no lar ou no próprio Institute Down sabiam que aquele amor veio para ficar e apesar de desavenças ou os problemas diários, o que existia entre eles era mais forte. A cada dia venciam os desafios da vida e se amavam mais e mais.

Dois anos depois de casados, deixaram a mansão Ackles e compraram uma casa dois quarteirões depois dela. Foi quando Jensen presenteou Jared com dois belos filhotes labradores.

Trabalhavam durante o dia e a noite se deleitavam nos braços um do outro fazendo de seu pequeno lar um mundo envolvido em paz e aconchego.

Amor e prosperidade os guiaram em seus dias terrenos e quando chegasse a hora da partida, Jensen cumpriria a sua palavra; partiriam juntos e juntos permaneceriam além dessa vida. Porque amor... Amor não se contesta.

**FIM **

* * *

><p>Boa noite!<p>

Não pude postar ontem o último capítulo, mas aqui está ele.

Essa história é especial. Ela nasceu de uma one-shot minha e foi escrita com carinho para uma pessoa que tem se mostrado uma leitora e amiga carinhosa. Patty, seu presente de aniversário está completo, amiga. Foi um prazer escrever essa história para você. Muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida em sua jornada terrena. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo final.

E é isso gente! Deu-me um aperto no peito, uma vontade de chorar, mas a fic precisava ser terminada e outras histórias vem por ai. Perdoem-me se o final não ficou a contendo, mas foi essa a felicidade que imaginei para nossos meninos, é isso o que desejo para esses dois que a cada dia se mostram mais e mais unidos. Eu os adoro e sei que vocês também, pois eles ganharam o imaginário nosso e nos dias de hoje povoam nossas fantasias relatadas nas fics, cada escritor(a) escrevendo de acordo com sua aprendizagem.

Espero também os seus rewies, já que amanhã eu completo mais um ano de vida. Coincidentemente foi feita para uma aniversariante e terminada às vésperas do meu próprio aniversário. Não se preocupem que todos os rewies serão devidamente respondidos.

Obrigada a todos que deixaram rewies em todos os capítulos, aos que deixaram em apenas alguns (infelizmente) e aos novos leitores que surgiram. Espero vocês na continuação de Sweet August e Almas acorrentadas semana que vem.

Obrigada a todos e não cSim, queridaitarei nomes porque não quero esquecer ninguém. Todos são importantes.

Beijos e até a próxima.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Patrícia Rodrigues: **Oi, Patty! Não se preocupe que não vou abandoná-los. É que eu ando sem net e além disso algumas coisas diárias que acabam prejudicando a inspiração. Fiquei muito feliz com seus elogios. É tão bom ter algo reconhecido! E quanto ao seu filho, espero que ele esteja melhor e não se preocupe! Entendo como se sente. Minhas mãe e meus irmãos são as pessoas mais importantes nesse mundo para mim, por isso eu te compreendo. Beijos amiga e seu presente está finalmente completo.

**Elisete: **Sim, querida. Eles são os próprios gêmeos criados pela Emilly e assim como os Winchester em Sobrenatural, são almas gêmeas e em uma das reencarnações vieram como irmãos. Gostei muito que você aguarda a atualização das outras fics. Vamos nos encontrar então em Sweet August e Almas acorrentadas. Beijos!

**Lene: **Obrigada pelo carinho. Também concordo com você. O Chris teve uma reação linda ao saber que seu irmão de alma estava vivo. Ele merecia essa felicidade. E, quanto ao fim da fic, pense assim; quando um autor cria uma fic exaltando o tão aclamado amor verdadeiro´é como se ele abrisse um universo paralelo no qual os personagens vivem juntos e felizes. Beijos querida e te espero nas atualizações de minhas outras histórias.

**Pé: **obrigada por está sempre presente me apoiando.

**Victória Winchester: **Victorinha, a próxima é para você minha linda!


End file.
